Why not forever?
by Doll Hunnybee
Summary: After Ciel becomes a demon, a girl suddenly pops up claiming to be his sister, Many questons would fly around and all those questions would need an answer. Could she have those answers or is that the reason why she came and why Sebastian suddenly started acting weird...weirder than usual. Should he believe her and listen to her story, or will he send her straight back from where s
1. Chapter 1 A different story

Chapter 1:

_A different story_

Jenavive?'

No reaction

'Hey Jenny'

Jenavive looked up, right in front of her she saw Diedrich a friend of her father and a military soldier.  
He was the one who raised her for most of her childhood, she knew Diedrich as if he was her own father, she knew him from both the inside as the outside.  
She knew his weak spots, his stupid humor and all of his faces, and the one he was pulling now well… she only saw that face when he wanted to tell her something bad or something she would regret later.

'Jenavive what's wrong, you have been staring outside of the window for hours, that's not like you'

Jenavive looked into Diedrichs eyes and saw he really was worried, she wanted to answer but for some reason she didn't want to tell him.

Diedrich took her hand and walked to the fireplace 'Sit down' he said pointing at the big chair behind her, she looked at him one more time and decided to sit down.  
Diedrich sat down in the chair across from her just staring the whole time.  
'Is something wrong' Jenny asked a little uncomfortable.  
Diedrich raised an eyebrow 'I asked you first' he looked annoyed and didn't wanted to wait any longer for her answer.

Jenavive let out a big sigh. she looked up right in Diedrich's eyes which shocked her a little bit.  
'I just… I really want to know what happened to my family, but you never tell me anything about it because you're scared it will hurt me' Jenavive sounded relieved after she said what she had want to say for so long.

Diedrich still had the same look in his eyes, the eyes he raised Jenavive with, the eyes you are not supposed to mess with because if you do you're in big trouble.  
'Will it hurt you?' Diedrich asked after a time of silence.

Jenavive shrugged 'Maybe…' it was quiet for a while 'But I have the right to know, so you have to tell me'

'Yes you are right about that, I don't know if you are old enough bu-' before Diedrich could finish his sentence Jenavive jumped in 'I AM 16!' she screamed without realizing.

Diedrichs sighed 'When you were five years old your father asked me a favor' Diedrich said.  
Jenavive looked confused 'What?...'she didn't understand.

'You wanted to know right?'

'Yes, no I do I really do'

'Well than listen will you' Diedrich sounded annoyed.  
Jenavive sat back and looked at him as a sign he could continue.  
'As I said when you were five years old your father asked me a favor, he asked me if I could take you in for a while.  
Of course when I heard him say that I was shocked, what the hell am I supposed to do with a five year old girl in my house and by the way I live in Germany and your family in England.  
Your father told me he wanted to send you to a boarding school in Germany Berlin.  
I thought it was crazy, to send a five year old girl to Germany without any family, so I told him my thoughts.  
He explained that he wanted to make you into a beautiful well-mannered lady that would be able to be a good wife, he wanted you to do something with your life.  
And because your brother would be the successor of the Phantomhive company he would-'

'Wait! I have a brother' a smile crossed Jenavives face.

'Yes his name is Ciel, can I go on?' Diedrich asked.

Jenavive nodded and Diedrich continued,  
'Your father wanted to learn everything to your brother Ciel by himself, he said it was easier that way.  
Sometimes he would take Ciel to parties to meet people that would be important later, even though he was just 8 years old he knew more people than I did in that time.  
Your brother was important back then and he still is, but somehow it all went wrong'.  
Diedrich looked at Jenavive who was listing attentive, what made him continue.  
'On Ciels 10th birthday…' Diedrich stopped and looked at Jenavive again 'Are you sure you want to hear this' he asked.

'Yes! I do please continue' Jenavive begged.

Diedrich who was still looking at Jenavive let his eyes down and started talking again.  
'On Ciels 10th birthday… the mansion burned down, your father and mother were killed that night.  
They couldn't get out on time.  
The cause of the fire is still unknown '.

Jenavive looked at Diedrich with shocked eyes 'Wh…what about Ciel?' she asked.  
'Ciel was kidnaped, no one knew who kidnaped him the only thing they know is that he came back suddenly'.

'So he is still alive' Jenavive stood up from her chair without realizing.

'Y-Yes he is, why?'

A big smile crossed Jenavives face she run out of the living room and ran upstairs to her bedroom.  
The house she lived in was a really big villa, her room was bright and full of furniture made from white wood.  
Jenavive adored the colour white for some reason, she always thought it was because her hair was white.  
Her hair was as white as fresh snow and her eyes as dark as ash.  
Although she was just a human, people on the streets thought she was a creation from the devil itself.

She opened her closet and pulled her suitcase from underneath her bed.  
She threw her suitcase on her bed and opened the locks, as soon as they were open she just started to throw clothes in it.

Diedrich came in 'What the hell are you doing Jenavive!' he asked while looking around her messy room.

Everywhere he looked were clothes, on the floor, on her bed, they were even hanging outside of window.

'I am going to see Ciel' Jenavive said with a big smile on her face.  
Diedrich walked towards her and grabbed her arm rough so she would stop pacing her suitcase.  
Diedrich looked up, 'Jenavive, Ciel doesn't know you are still alive.  
He is 19 right know there is a chance he has forgotten about you completely'.

Jenavive was still looking at Diedrich 'Yeah b… but maybe he still knows who I am right?'.

'And what if he still knows, what makes you think he still wants to see you.  
Jenavive just think about it if you go to him now without any warning, and your standing outside of his door.  
His butler will open the door and ask you who the hell you are, when he does that you can't just say "Oh hi I am Jenavive I am the sister of Ciel I came here to fuck up everyone's lives" while saying that Diedrich imitated Jenavives voice.

'I don't sound like that!' Jenavive said.

'THAT'S NOT THE POINT JENAVIVE!' Diedrich started to scream, and Jenavive knew when Diedrich starts to scream it's better to stay the hell away from him.  
Some even say he can scare the devil with that voice.  
'DIDN'T YOU HEAR ANYTHING FROM WHAT I JUST SAID! YOUR PARENTS ARE DEAD JENAVIVE THEY! ARE ! DEAD!' Diedrich stopped screaming and looked at Jenavive with demanding eyes.

Jenavive didn't realize until now but she felt sad, no not sad… she felt devastated.  
Her parents… dead… and she would never be able to see them again.  
She felt her legs shake and her eyes started to water.  
But she felt she couldn't hold on long, and after a few minutes… she collapsed.  
She lowered herself on her knees and started to cry, first slow but after a while she started to scream and she couldn't stop the tears form coming.

Diedrich felt a little bad and sat down next to her, he pulled her towards him and hugged her tight.  
After a while he gave her a kiss on her forehead, and Jenavive stopped crying.  
She remembered her father doing that when she had nightmares and couldn't sleep, and in the worst case Ciel came in because he heard her cry, and he would worry about her so he would sleep with her so she wouldn't be scared anymore.

She looked up and saw Diedrich next to her 'If you want I can ask Ciel if he likes to have a visitor' Diedrich said after a while 'But I am not going to say you're his sister I'll just say you're a girl who wants to meet him for a long time'.

Jenavive stood up immediately 'Do you really want to do that' she asked.

'Of course I'll call the Phantomhive manor myself right now' Diedrich stood up and walked out of the room.

Jenavive followed him through the halls, she saw Diedrich walking into the phone room and he left the door open she wasn't sure he did that without knowing it or maybe he did it on purpose so Jenavive could listen to his conversation.  
Either way she was happy she could hear him talk.

She listened to what Diedrich said, '…No Sebastian… no Diedrich from Germany… yes … no I have a favor to ask the young lord… oh well to bad… it's about a girl… no who the hell is Elizabeth… no I don't know her' Diedrich was talking like he knew them really good 'I didn't even knew he was engaged… no I told you another girl… yes … no she wanted to meet the young lord for quite a while now… yes… of course I'll wait'.

'so… can I come' Jenavive asked carefully, Diedrich turned around 'shush'.

'Ah young lord Ciel It has been to long how are you doing… yes yes I'm fine I'm fine, I have a favor to ask you…oh Sebastian already told you… yes I swear it's not Elizabeth… all right… well that's good to hear… yes she will come as fast as she can… all right than goodbye my lord' Diedrich hang up and turned to Jenavive.

'And…?' Jenavive asked, Diedrich looked at her.

'If your fast you can catch the next boat to England'

Jenavive looked at him and started jumping up and down, as soon as she wanted to run to her room her maid came out with her packed suitcases.  
'Well milady that means you will have to hurry' she said while smiling, she walked ahead of Jenavive and a butler came to help Jenavive with her coat.

Jenavive looked at Diedrich 'Are you sure this is okay' Diedrich smiled 'Call us, as soon as you arrived at the manor'.  
Jenavive nodded she walked to the door but stopped before opening it, she turned around

'what if he doesn't want me to stay when he finds out I am his sister'

Diedrich looked up to the ceiling as to find an answer that would come falling from the sky 'Well… you can go to Alois, I am a 100% sure he won't turn you down he will take you in for sure.  
If you want I can call him to tell him you are coming to England' Diedrich said.  
Jenavive smiled 'That would be great' she ran to Diedrich gave him a kiss on the cheek and run outside into her coach.

After a trip that lasted 4 days she finally arrived in London, she looked around, up to the big houses.

'Uhm miss?' Jenavive heard a voice behind her she turned around and saw a boy with blond hair and a straw hat.

'Yeah? Am I in your way?'

The boy's eyes became big 'oh no don't worry about it, are you miss Jenavive?' the boy asked.

Jenavive smiled 'Oh… yes that's me'.

'Marvelous, It's really nice to meet you' the boy shook her hand 'My name is Finnian, I am the gardener of the Phantomhive manor.  
I was asked to pick you up when you would arrive' the boy looked very energetic he seemed young but there was something strange about him.

'Who asked you that, I think I could have come myself… not that I don't appreciate it really'

The boy straiten his back 'Orders from mister Sebastian' he took her hand and led her to the coach.

'Please watch your step miss'.

Jenavive stepped into the coach with the help of the young boy Finnian.  
When she sat down right across her was a small man, he was holding a teacup and he looked very happy.

'Uhm… who is this' Jenavive asked.

The boy looked at the man and smiled 'Oh don't worry about him, that's Tanaka he is out of energy'

Jenavive looked at the small man again 'Ho Ho Ho' Tanaka said.  
for some reason Jenavive felt safe inside the coach together with Tanaka.  
After a few minutes Jenavive arrived at a really big house, she looked outside of the window and saw the big windows and the huge garden.

Finnian opened the door and helped her out 'I'm sorry miss but I can't go through the front door so you will have to go by yourself if you don't mind' the boy said.

'Why can't you go through the front door?'

'Oh I am just a servant I am not allowed to go through the front door but don't worry, I'm used to it' the boy gave her a big smile while he picked up her suitcases and brought them to the door, he bowed and walked away.

Jenavive felt a little nervous but with the confidence she had left she knocked on the door.  
After a while the door opened and a tall man stood in front of her.

The man had raven black hair and dark ruby colored eyes although he was wearing a blouse and jacked you could see he was muscler, Jenavive saw it was a butler in an instant.  
Actually he was pretty handsome, Jenavive felt she was blushing a bit and looked away.

'Good day milady, my name is Sebastian Michaelis I am the butler of this manor and of the young lord Phantomhive'.

He took her suitcases and brought them inside, after he did that a maid came running towards them.  
Jenavive saw she was a bit clumsy, she took the suitcases and brought them upstairs.  
Jenavive turned around and saw the butler Sebastian closing the door, he walked passed her, turned around and bowed.

When he stood straight again he looked right into her eyes 'Welcome to the Phantomhive manor'.


	2. Chapter 2 The other side of the story

Chapter 2

_The other side of the story_

**Some people are meant to be hated and torn apart, others were meant to be loved by everyone, guess I'm not one of those people.  
**

While following the butler to the garden Jenavive looked at every corner of the halls, every painting they walked by and most of all, all the dark energy that came from the handsome looking butler named Sebastian Michaelis .

They walked thru the big empty halls, the red carpet felt comfortable and home coming every time Jenavive took a step, the yellow walls seemed to shine cause of the sunlight that came in through the big windows.  
They walked by so many rooms Jenavive wanted to know what was behind the door every time they passed one.

'So you are from Germany, milady'

Jenavive looked up and realized Sebastian was talking to her 'Well I'm from London, my parents send me to Germany 11 years ago so I could become a proper lady'

'We rarely get women to visit the young lord, well besides his fiancé of course' the butler looked over his shoulder.

Jenavive looked at him with big eyes 'fiancé…?'

'Yes Lady Elizabeth, Elizabeth Midford, do you know her?'

'Well her name sounds familiar I think I played with her when I was younger, I remember she was very loud'

Sebastian smirked slightly and stopped walking 'Oh we're already here, time flies when you're having fun' the butler looked at her and winked.

They were standing in front of two glass doors, the butler opened them and the sunlight came in like bullets.  
'My lord, I am terribly sorry to interrupt your work, our guest has arrived' with those words he stepped aside. 

Jenavive walked into the garden and smelled the flowers and the fresh air.  
Everywhere she looked were flowers in all colors, red and pink roses, lilies and much more.  
Big cherry trees made a roof above the middle of the garden  
Underneath that roof she saw a round table filled with sweets, the young man she saw sitting at the table caught her eye.  
He was so handsome and he looked so cool.  
His blue hair flowed with wind, and his smile was so beautiful.  
He stood up from his chair and walked towards Jenavive.  
Jenavive saw the young man was wearing a eye patch on his right eye, his other eye was so clear and bright it was full of secrets.  
Jenavive couldn't stop looking at him.

The young man stood in front of her and took her hand, he gave a small kiss on top of her palm while he bowed.  
Jenavive felt she was blushing and looked away shy.

'Hello milady, my name is Ciel Phantomhive I'm the head of the Phantomhive manor and the Phantomhive company.  
I'm really pleased to meet such a beautiful lady' he smiled and his eye had a light twinkle in it.  
'Your name is Jenavive right?' He slightly touched her cheek.

Jenavive pushed away his hand 'Yes I am I have wanted to meet you for a long time'

Ciel looked a little stunned, but after a while he smiled and turned around to walk back towards the round table in the middle of the garden.

'Please sit down' he said when he saw Jenavive was still standing on the same spot.

Jenavive walked towards the table and sat down on the other side.  
Sebastian stood behind her and pored tea in her cup.  
'Today we have Earl Gray tea with a lemon touch' he bowed and walked back to Ciel.

Ciel looked up after he took a sip from his tea 'Why did you wanted to meet me so badly, most people know who I am and mostly that's the reason they don't want to meet me.  
So I was really surprised when Diedrich called the manor and told me there was a girl who wanted to see me.  
Explain yourself please' the first happy and bright eyes turned into a cold and terrifying gaze.

Jenavive thought she may could come up with some kind of lie but she knew the truth would come back later on.  
She looked into his big, cold, blue eye 'If I tell you will you believe me' she looked at him serious and realized she was looking just as cold as Ciel did.

Ciel put on a fake smile 'Of course I will, please tell me'

Jenavive looked at Sebastian who was looking even scarier than he did a while ago, she looked back at Ciel.

'I-I'm your sister'

Ciel gave a small smirk and looked at Jenavive 'I was wondering when you would come back'.

Jenavives eyes became big 'Y-you knew'

Ciel nodded 'Of course I did so tell me Jenavive, when are you going to tell me the reason you really came here, cause if I'm right you are now the 5th girl this week to tell me you are my sister' he looked irritated and annoyed.

Jenavive didn't know what to say she just looked at Ciel stunned.

'You don't believe me' she said 'It isn't a joke, Diedrich told me the story he would never lie to me'

'He just want you to get married, you're just a girl looking for love'

Jenavives gaze turned cold as ice 'I know nothing about the feeling of love, I was and am hated my whole life.  
I was send to Germany by my parents they didn't even consider to raise me they're selves like Vincent did with you.  
They never called, they never send me letters and now I hear they are dead years after they died.  
Now I am turned down by my brother, I think you should talk to someone else about love because I don't know what the hell you're talking about'

A small breeze came thru the garden and Jenavives white hair was blown to her right side, that was the moment Ciel saw the mole underneath Jenavive's left eye.  
It was exactly the same spot as his father's, he looked at her closely and felt like he was looking at a young, selfish, white haired version of his mother.  
The full lips, the big eyes and the pink cheeks, everything looked so identical to his mother's.

'Tell me your name, your full name' he said after a while.

Jenavive looked at him stunnend and said her name 'Jenavive Letalis Gemma Racheal Angelina Lilium Phantomhive'

Hearing Jenavives real name he remembered everything the time they were together and the pain he felt when she was gone.  
He stood up from his chair, walked to Jenavive and pulled her in a tight embrace.

´I can't believe I forgot about you so easy…Jenavive?'

'Yes what is it'

Ciel hugged her even tighter 'Please… don't go away again, I don't want to forget about you anymore'

Jenavive felt tears coming up she tried to hold it in but for some reason she couldn't, she wrapped her arms around Ciel's neck and cried 'Ciel I missed you so much, I don't want to go away I just want to stay like this.  
I…want to stay with you' 

Ciel smiled, a thing he almost never did so it shocked Sebastian a bit when he saw the happy siblings together just spitting out their feelings.

'Don't worry I never even been near your room so it's all still there, you can stay as long as you want' Ciel planted a small kiss on her forehead.

'Still, there is something I want to know' Ciel said 'Why were you send to Germany all of the sudden'

Jenavive looked up into his blue eye 'I still don't know they wanted to make me a proper lady but I actually don't really believe that' she let go of Ciel's neck and looked down.

'Maybe they knew what was going to happen and they wanted to keep me safe from all the bad things.  
I lived with Diedrich since then, he raised me as a strong lady and cared for me when I was scared.  
I slept in his bed when there was a thunderstorm, and he would beat the bullies when I came home crying.  
My appearance always caused trouble, my hair to white and my eyes to dark.  
My skin to pale and my dresses to frilly.  
Everyone thought it was a curse, some of them even thought I was made by the devil.  
Boys thought I was creepy and girls didn't like me cause I was prettier than they were.  
The only friends I had were Diedrich's dogs, they didn't look at my appearance they didn't mind my hair being white as snow and my eyes awfully dark'.

Jenavive stood up and turned around, she pulled her white hair over her shoulder.  
The dress she was wearing was low enough to show half of her back, Ciel looked at it and saw she was completely covered with scars.  
Ciel could see the scars were once really deep wounds, the kind that doesn't heal quickly.

Ciel hugged her from behind 'You're safe here' he tightened his hug and just stood there for a few minutes.

After a few minutes Ciel let go of her and grabbed her hand, Jenavive turned around and stared at him with her big eyes.  
'From now on my house is your house, my servants are your servants and my friends are your friends' he said happy  
'Really?' a smile appeared on Jenavives face she jumped into Ciel's arms 'Thank you so much… Onii-Chan' she looked at him and gave a playful wink.

Ciel turned red and before he could say something to her Sebastian came in between 'Milady, please follow me to your room then' He smiled big.

Jenavive looked at Ciel, then nodded in agreement 'Uhm… Yes of course'.

She followed Sebastian to her room.

Her room was like Ciel said, untouched.  
It was bright and white with pink curtains and a big baby pink Queen sized bed.  
It all looked so familiar and new, She felt a small tear going down her cheek she wiped it away quickly hoping Sebastian didn't see it.

'I will be calling you when dinner is ready Milady' Sebastian said.

'Alright, thank you Sebastian' she looked at him cheerfully and smiled with glowing eyes.

Sebastian stared at her big eyes for a few seconds, he smiled and closed the door when he left.

Right on that moment Sebastian discovered that maybe demons really can feel happiness.


	3. Chapter 3 An overtaking power

Chapter 3

_An overtaking power_

**Someday it will all be gone.  
The people you loved, the life you lived and the worries in your head.  
You won't breath, your heart won't race when you're in love and you won't feel the pain when rejected.  
**

**But that doesn't mean you have to lay underground rotting and waiting to be forgotten.  
You can walk around, watch people grow and learn, and revenge all your old and new enemies that have embarrassed you…Well…**

**Onley when you make the right contract of course…**

'Milady please wake up'

Jenavive heard a voice far away in her head.

'Milady?'

Jenavive felt something warm on her cheeks, when she tried to open her eyes she stared right into Sebastian's eyes.  
Somehow it didn't scare her Sebastian was right in front of her, she looked at his face and realized how beautiful his eyes were.  
And most of all his eyes almost had the same darkness as hers, something that made her feel safe.  
He looked like some kind of angel cause of the sunlight that came in trough the window.  
She was almost sure it was the sunlight she felt on her cheek a moment ago.

Sebastian smiled and stroked a string of her hair out of her face 'Well good morning milady, it looks like you have slept well.  
I made some morning tea for you if you like' Sebastian said while making some tea. 

Jenavive pushed her body op and sat against the head of the bed, she stretched her back and arms. 

When Sebastian walked back to her with a cup of mint tea she yawned big and rubbed her eyes.  
Sebastian laughed when he saw.

'My my, here you go milady' he handed her the cup of tea 'So it's your birthday next week right' he asked all of the sudden. 

Jenavive looked up 'Yes… how did you know'

'If I wouldn't know such a thing about my masters sister, what kind of butler would I be' he winked at her.

'Did Diedrich call?' Jenavive asked

'Oh what a good guess, did you notice'

'No not really, he told me he would call soon so I thought it might have been him' Jenavive smiled.

'Well your brother knows now too and he wants to throw you a party, do you like party's milady?' Sebastian asked.

'Uhm… depends on what kind of party it is, I hate formal party's but I really like a masked ball or something'

'That's good to know, I shall report it to my master' Sebastian wanted to walk out of the room but before he could open the door Jenavive stopped him.

'Wait!' she screamed 'Uhm… Sebastian would you like to go shopping with me?  
If there is really going to be party… well I would need a new dress and new shoes, so do you want to go with me' she looked at Sebastian curious.

After a while Sebastian smirked 'Of course I will milady after all you need to be as safe as possible'.

Jenavive laughed 'Oh and I'm supposed to be safe when I'm with you'

'Well of course you will milady, I guess you haven't seen my Kong fo fighting yet'

Jenavive busted out laughing 'Yeah sure'

'Oh uhm… Sebastian?' Jenavive sounded a little nervous, she putted the cup of tea on her nightstand and stood up from her bed.  
The pyjama's she was wearing was an oversized blouse from Sebastian.

'What is it milady?' Sebastian asked.

Jenavive walked towards him 'I could use some help getting into my dress, can you please help me?' she asked shy.

'I could ask Mey-Rin to help you if you feel more comfortable with that' Sebastian said.

'No it's fine, we are all just human right, man or woman we are practically the same'

Sebastian let out a small chuckle when she said that 'Of course milady'.

Sebastian walked to the closet and pulled out a cute black dress with a lot of white lace and a few ribbons, white boots and a baby pink coat with a lot of fur.  
He hang it over a chair and walked back to Jenavive, he started to unbutton her blouse.  
He stood behind her and pulled the blouse off her arms he placed it on the bed and picked up the dress.  
Jenavive wasn't embarrassed of her body, she didn't mind a man looking at her and helping her dress, he was just a butler after all.  
Sebastian pulled the dress over her head and began pulling the strings of the small corset attached to it.  
He noticed the scars she had on her back but didn't mind to ask her cause she might shut down if he did and she seemed so lively he didn't want to ruin that.  
Jenavive sat down on the bed wile Sebastian putted on her shoes.  
When he was done he stood up and helped her off the bed.

For some reason Jenavive felt really happy someone helped her after such a long time, she hugged Sebastian without realizing.  
She looked up to his face and smiled bright 'So… you want to be friends'

Sebastian started to feel uncomfortable, he stared at her with big eyes 'well… friends you say, that's a big word isn't it' he said nervous.

'Maybe it is but I have the feeling I can trust you Sebastian, do you think that's weird' she asked.

'No milady not at all, it's normal to trust your brother's butler' Sebastian walked to the chair and picked up her coat 'Shall we go now, the day is just starting so we can go shopping the whole day long' he said.

Jenavive smirked 'Sebastian, that sounds like heaven'.  
She let Sebastian help her with her coat and they walked out of the room.

Ciel was working in his office quietly when suddenly Jenavive busted in 'Ciel! Give me money!' she said while walking to his desk.

Ciel dropped the gun he was holding to investigate and it fell on his foot 'AAAUH, GOD DAMMIT JENAVIVE, WHY DID YOU DO THAT HAVE YOU NEVER HEARD OF KNOKKING YOU FOOL!' he screamed.

Jenavive looked at him stunned 'Well I'm sorry but I need money for new clothes' she said calm.

'CLOTHES! YOU CAME BURSTING IN FOR GOD DAMN CLOTHES, GO MAKE YOUR OWN MONEY'

'Make my own money?, what the hell do you think I am some kind of slave'

Ciel looked at her mad while pulling out a silver box, when he opened the box he pulled out £1.000,- 'Here you go you can use this I saved it up for you' he gave her the money.

'for me? Why?'

'Diedrich warned me when he called me yesterday evening, he said you would go shopping once in 2 weeks so I already saw it coming.  
Now take it and get the hell out of my office I'm busy'

Jenavive gave him a small kiss on the cheek 'Thank you Onii-Chan' she turned around and ran outside

Downstairs Sebastian and Finny were waiting for her, Finny waved at her when she cheerfully walked down the stairs.

'Oh is Finny coming along to' she asked when she saw him.

'Yes of course he is if we are going to shop the whole day we will need some extra hands, don't we' Sebastian said while holding the door open.  
'You don't mind do you?' Finny asked.

'No not at all, the more souls the more fun right' Jenavive said as she passed Finnian and Sebastian.

An even bigger smile appeared on Finny's face when he heard her say that.  
They stepped into the coach and drove to the centre of London.

After 4 hours of shopping Jenavive was still fired up to go look in more shops, she ran from clothing shop to clothing shop while Finny and Sebastian followed her.  
By that time she already had 3 pair of new shoes, 1 new skirt, 5 new dresses and 8 pieces of jewellery.

After another 3 hours they finally arrived home.

'Finnian would you mind bringing her new stuff up to her room' Sebastian asked 'I have some things to ask lady Jenavive'.

Finny yawned 'All right then' Finny picked up the shopping bags and walked upstairs while Jenavive was looking at Sebastian.

'What did you wanted to ask me? Is it about Ciel?' Jenavive asked.

Sebastian walked up to her and grabbed her chin, he slightly lifted it up and he looked straight into Jenavives eyes.  
Jenavive blushed and looked away.

'You're not at all a lady' Sebastian said suddenly 'A lady doesn't go shopping for 7 hours and bursts into an office without knocking.  
So what did you learn in Germany those 11 years' he let go of her chin.

Jenavive looked at the ground 'Well… when it was clear I had to stay longer than just a few years I tried to feel at home in Germany.  
But when I did it felt like I didn't want to become a lady yet I was so young back then so I learned nothing.  
Of course Diedrich thought me some things like how to eat like a lady, walk like a lady and speak like a lady' Jenavive said 'But he never showed me how to dance the Waltz, or how to behave like a "real" lady'.

Sebastian looked surprised at Jenavive 'So if I understand, we are going to give you a birthday party but you don't know how to dance?  
Well that isn't really use full is it' Sebastian walked away towards two wooden doors.  
He looked over his shoulder 'Please follow me' he said while he kept walking.

Jenavive ran after him and ran into his back when he suddenly stopped 'oh… sorry' she said while blushing.

Sebastian opened the doors and walked inside with Jenavive behind him, when they arrived at the middle of room he stopped and turned around 'This milady is the ballroom, I have a question for you' he said 'would you like to learn how to dance'

Jenavive looked up 'Yes! I… I would love that' she smiled.

'Very well then' Sebastian said 'let's start right now, we only have 2 hours left, so pay attention and you will be able to dance at your own party'.

He came closer to Jenavive and putted his hands around her waist, he grabbed one of her hands and placed it on his shoulder while he held the other one in his hand.

Jenavive felt she was turning red and looked down.

'Lesson number one' Sebastian said when he lifted her head up towards his eyes 'Never look at the ground.  
Now follow my lead' Sebastian started to dance slowly so Jenavive could follow without standing on his feet.

'One, two ,three, one, two, three, one, two, three very good keep up this rhythm'

While Jenavive was dancing with Sebastian she caught herself smiling but she didn't mind.  
After 30 minutes she was dancing as if she learned it years ago, she felt as if she was flying and looked up into Sebastian's eyes.  
She could see happiness in his eyes, he smiled and pulled her tighter to his chest.

Ciel was looking at them for a little while now he was standing at the doors of the ballroom, he closed his eyes and thought back at the last time he danced with someone with such a big smile as Jenavives… He couldn't remember.

Ciel was a demon for 6 years now but it felt like it was 20 years for him, Sebastian showed him how to hide it from the rest of the world.  
Of course the reapers knew about it but he wouldn't really call them human so they didn't belong at the rest of the world they had their own world what was fine by him.

While Ciel was drowning in thoughts he heard a loud bang, he looked up and saw Jenavive lying on the ground.

'Jenavive!' he ran towards her, Sebastian had already kneeled down to try to wake her up.

'Sebastian what happened' Ciel asked.

'I am not sure we were dancing and suddenly her eyes rolled back and she fell on the ground And I was so distracted by her smile before I didn't realize until I heard the bang'

'Is she going to be okey?'.

'Yes don't worry about her she is going to be just fine, so the party can go on' Sebastian said.

He lifted her up and held her in his arms, like that he walked upstairs to her room followed by Ciel.

Jenavive woke up slightly, she felt two arms around her.  
She heard the voices of Ciel and Sebastian.

'So master?' she heard Sebastian say 'When are you going to tell her you and I are demons'

'What are you crazy, I can't tell her that' Ciel answered.

'If she is really going to stay you will have to tell her, otherwise she will find out herself when she will age and you will not'

'Yes I know that but I don't want her to be scared off me, you know what people think about demons in books they get burned and murdered in the most terrifying ways'

'Of course I know that I am a high rated demon if I wouldn't know such things…'

'Yes yes what kind of demon would you be' Ciel said annoyed.

Sebastian smirked 'Master… you know me to well'.

With that Jenavive fell asleep slowly she couldn't hear their voices anymore and when she woke up she was in her bed with her pyjama's on.

She wasn't sure she dreamed the conversation she heard but before she could decide it was a dream or reality, she saw Ciel sitting in the chair next to her bed.

He looked like a fairy-tale prince with a dark side… she loved it.

Sebastian came walking in, he stopped when he saw Jenavive sitting straight up in her bed 'oh you are awake milady, how do you feel' he asked

'I am fine I have a bit of a headache and my knees hurt a lot' Jenavive said.

'You passed out when we were dancing, you really scared me' Sebastian said.

He walked to the bed and shove the blanket down to her feet, Jenavive saw her knees were wrapped in bandages.

When Jenavive wanted to ask why, Ciel opened his eyes he looked surprised when he saw Jenavive was already awake.  
Jenavive looked at him and smiled 'Did you have a good rest' she asked.

'Uhm… yeah I… I did, Sebastian can you leave us for a minute I need to talk to Jenavive about something really important'.

'Yes my lord' Sebastian said, he wanted to open the door when Jenavive said something unexpected.

Sebastian turned around, his eyes focussed on her face 'Excuse me milady can you please repeat that'.

Jenavive sighed 'I said, if it's about you to being demons I wouldn't see a reason why he should leave'.

Sebastian and Ciel stared at her without saying a word.

'And Ciel don't think you will be a bad brother just because you're a demon, that's just stupid.  
You will be my brother alive or dead, demon, human, dwarf or vampire I don't really care'

'How did you…' Ciel wanted to speak but Jenavive cut him off 'When Sebastian was carrying me to my room I woke up a bit and heard you talk, a few minutes later I fell asleep again' Jenavive explained.

'And if you are going to deny it, well I think you don't realize but your eyes are glowing'

Sebastian had calmed down a bit and let out a big sigh 'Well there is no escaping now, even for an 16 year old girl I think this is impressive' he said.

Ciel sat back in his chair 'Well…she is a Phantomhive after all'.

Jenavive smiled 'so it really is true' she asked curios.

Ciel looked at her 'wait… you mean you didn't really know'

'No of course not I had to try something to be sure' she said 'tell me please, what's it like to be a demon'

'I think that will be information for another day, don't you think milady' Sebastian said while he was beginning to change the bandages around her knees.

Jenavive looked disappointed 'No please tell me now, please come on' she begged.

Before Ciel could answer Sebastian said something what made Jenavive cry a bit.

'We will have to call of the party after all, you fell quite hard so you will have to be in bed for a few days.  
And of course you can't dance with these knees right now, I am not even going to let you walk I will take no risks' He said cold.

'I have to agree with Sebastian this time, you will need to stay in bed'

Sebastian was done changing the bandages and stood up 'I'll bring you some sweets if you like?'

With those words her face turned bright again, she looked up with eyes even more shiny than diamonds 'like…strawberry cheese cake and chocolate ice cream' she asked.

'Well yes of course whatever you want' Sebastian said while walking out of the room.

'Ciel?'

'Yes'

'Are the other servants demons too'

Ciel smiled 'No their human, kinda' he gave a small kiss on Jenavives forehead and left her room, Jenavive fell asleep short after

_Be careful my dear, they aren't pure.  
You are._

Jenavive woke up cause of a strange voice in her head, it was a kind, female voice.

Jenavive shove the blankets of her legs and put her feet on the ground while still sitting on the edge of her bed right on the moment she wanted to try to stand she heard a demanding voice in front of her, she looked up and saw 2 glowing red eyes.  
They were looking down at her in a scary way although she knew it was Sebastian.

'Don't even think about standing on your feet in this condition' He said angry.

'Shut up I will do whatever I want okay, I don't want to lay in bed doing nothing.  
I was feeling dizzy and wanted to get some fresh air from my balcony'.

'I don't really care, your brother told me to watch over you tonight, I am just following orders.  
And another point, I never made a contract with you so I will not obey your orders if you tell me to go away' he said cold.

Jenavive looked at him and pushed herself up but before she could stand properly, Sebastian had pushed her down on the bed.  
He came closer and looked at her intense.

'I warned you'

Everything turned black except for Sebastian's eyes they were shining like two little lights in the darkness.

He touched her cheek softly and his face came closer to hers 'I should punish you for not listing to me but I won't because fighting a demon while being a human yourself isn't really fair is it'

He stepped back 'Now you know we are demons we won't play innocent anymore not to you and not to the others who know, I won't be the kind butler you knew a few hours ago.  
I will be like demons are and the same goes for Ciel, do you understand "milady"?'

Jenavive felt tears coming up that slowly went down her face 'Yes I… I do'

'Good' the warm candlelight came back and Sebastian was still standing in front of her.  
'Goodnight then' he walked to the door and looked over his shoulder.

'Sometimes you're better off knowing the bad and nice parts of the truth instead of only the nice part, and I can already tell I am NOT the nice part'.

**Please review! (/ OoO)/**


	4. Chapter 4 The bright one

Chapter 4

_The bright one._

**People always told me it's stupid to not seek love, my opinion is... it's stupid to even think about love.  
It's useless and you will accomplish nothing with it, it only causes problems and slows you down.  
But for some reason love has taken over my heart I can only think about pink, unicorns and rainbows and for some reason I don't hate it... I think I am getting sick**.

A few weeks after Jenavive discovered Ciel and Sebastian being demons her life changed.

Sebastian was still following orders of course, although it felt like he was faster in finishing them.

Ciel was losing up a bit, he wasn't stressed anymore and he was going to more parties.

Sebastian was ordered to listen to Jenavive too cause Ciel could do more by himself now he was a demon.

Jenavive was standing in the garden when Sebastian came walking up to her.

When he stood beside her he saw she had her hands over her eyes.

'Milady what's wrong' he asked worried.

Jenavive gave no reaction

When Sebastian wanted to ask again he heard her counting.

'47, 48, 49, 50! I'M COMMING' she screamed, threw her arms in the air and started running around 'COME OUT COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE!'

Sebastian raised an eyebrow 'Milady... what are you doing?'.

'What does it look like I'm playing hide and seek' she said happy.

Sebastian look stunned 'Hide and seek? Milady you just turned 17 and you're playing hide and seek' he said.

Jenavive stopped running 'yes! Now stop asking stupid questions and help me seek Finny' she said.

She took the plate Sebastian was holding and placed it on the garden table and took his hand 'come on hurry up'

And so she pulled him along in playing hide and seek with Finny.

After 2 hours Ciel walked into the garden he looked around and saw Sebastian was giving a piggyback ride to Jenavive his tie was gone, the first 3 buttons from his blouse were lose and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows.

Jenavive wasn't wearing shoes and the blouse she was wearing underneath her dress hang over a chair.

Both of their faces were covered in mud and scratches, their hair looked wild and unbrushed.

Jenavive was smiling big and her eyes shined.

She was holding on to Sebastian tight.

He jumped and ran everywhere with Jenavive on his back

But the thing that frightened Ciel the most, Sebastian was smiling not just a smirk oh no he was really smiling he looked... happy

When they saw Ciel standing in front of them they just froze.

Sebastian kneeled so Jenavive could step off his back.

Jenavive looked at the ground, even Sebastian couldn't look him in the eye.

'I would expect this from Jenavive, but Sebastian really... I... I never in hell thought to get the chance to see you play hide and seek with a girl on your back' Ciel said.

'Please forg...' but before Sebastian could finish Ciel cut him off 'I don't want your apology I want you to go to the kitchen and make tea...NOW' Ciel said moody.

Sebastian bowed, picked up all of his stuff and hurried to the kitchen.

Ciel turned to Jenavive 'and you' he said annoyed 'you need to GROW UP! I am so tired of this you ain't 12 anymore Jenavive, you are 17 and supposed to be looking for someone to marry so you can live a happy life, and if you are going to act like a 5 year old... you just won't find it'

Jenavive still looked at the ground she opened her mouth but before she could talk Ciel came closer and hugged her tight 'you are my little sister and I want you to be safe and happy, do you understand?' He said.

Jenavive nodded slightly 'I do' she said.

After she said that Ciel gave her a kiss on her head and walked back inside, leaving Jenavive sad and embarrassed.

He walked into his office and picked up the phone he searched the phone number he was looking for and called it 'Latziël? Yes with Ciel, I have a bright soul for you... no not pure just bright... I know their your favourite... yes I'll send a picture off the person.

I want you to do it as fast as possible asleep or awake I don't care just do it fast and do it gentle the person is really dear to me.

Thank you I'll talk to you after you are done... bye'.

Ciel hang up on the moment Sebastian came in with the tea.

Ciel looked at him while Sebastian was pouring tea into the cup.

'Master...are you staring at me?' He asked with a smirk on his face.

'No...'

'You are still staring milord'

'I want you to stay away from Jenavive until tomorrow evening.  
She is way too immature with you around and it's not safe for her' he said.

Sebastian looked at him 'as you wish' he said after a while.

'Now leave me, I have work to do'

'Yes my lord' Sebastian walked out of the office.

When Sebastian closed the door his eyes began to glow, he walked to Jenavives room and opened it without knocking.

At that moment she was drawing on the parchment she got from Ciel, she drew a bird she saw earlier in the garden.

When Sebastian came in she looked up surprised 'Oh what's wrong Sebastian you never come in without knocking' she said

'Yes milady I know but this is really important, I have the feeling something is going to happen tonight and I want you to be safe'

Jenavive looked puzzled 'what do you mean, I am safe aren't I?'

'No milady you will not be safe for this kind of danger you will need a demon to protect you at all costs… and the only way to do that properly is to… make a contract' Sebastian said a little nervous not knowing what she would say.

'Well how does that work than' Jenavive asked while her eyes already said "Well then hurry up you dumbass".

Sebastian smirked 'Don't worry' he said 'I will try to be as gentle as I can' he took her hand and walked with her to the bed.

He putted his hands around her waist and pulled her closer to him, Jenavive could feel his warmth and blushed.  
Sebastian saw and grinned 'Don't worry milady just try to relax, it will all be over soon' he said while he buried his face in her neck he placed a small kiss on her colour bones.  
He took her chin and brought it closer to his face he gave a kiss on her cheek.  
Jenavive felt warm inside her belly started to tickle and something began to burn on her chest.  
Sebastian took her head in both hands and kissed her on the lips, Jenavive felt so light she couldn't stand on her feet anymore.  
Sebastian held her up and lay her on the bed and hang over her body and opened her dress a bit to make room for the contract seal.  
His hands run over her entire body and stopped at her waist, he looked Jenavive in her eyes he hugged her tight and with that she fell asleep.

When she woke up she felt her chest burning, it didn't hurt but it felt weird.  
She stood in front of the mirror and saw her standing there the only thing that was different was the big round mark between her breasts it hand two circles a big one and a small one.

The small one was inside the big one and had a satanic star inside of it, the big one had some kind of spikes though it.  
So this is what a contract seal looks like she thought.

She looked around the room and noticed Sebastian wasn't there.

She walked out of her room downstairs to the kitchen.

Jenavive opened the kitchen door and saw Sebastian making pancakes.

He looked over his shoulder when he heard her come in 'Good morning milady, I made you pancakes for lunch'.

Jenavive looked at him 'lunch?'

'Yes milady lunch, you slept all morning long.

Quite impressive' Sebastian said winking.

Jenavive smiled while Sebastian gave her a big plate full of pancakes with blueberry's, strawberry's and a lot of cream.

'It looks so delicious, do you have more' Jenavive asked with big puppy eyes.

'Finish this first, if you want more after I'll make some' Sebastian said after he patted her head.

Jenavive began eating, it was really sweet and all full of sugar, not that she minded.  
When she finished eating she looked down to the seal.

'Sebastian I have a question' she said

Sebastian was cleaning the pans and looked up 'Yes milady what is it' he asked.

'Well about the seal… why in all places did you have to put it between my breasts.  
I mean it's not really a covered place is it' she said.

Sebastian gave a small laugh 'yes that's true I actually don't really know, you will have to cover it though so you will have to wear blouses underneath your dresses.  
And I'm sure it will keep the boys away, that's something Ciel will be happy with'.

Jenavive looked at him with a dirty look 'I don't need another man' she said cold.

Sebastian looked at her 'What do you mean "another man"

'Nothing, it's nothing' she said.

Bardroy came walking in with a sack of potatoes on his shoulder, he looked up and smiled big like he always did 'Well good morning milady seems you have woken up after all'

'Yes of course I did I wouldn't want to miss a single glimpse of your cheerful smile' Jenavive said while smiling.

'Now now, don't get all lovely with Bardroy' Sebastian said 'that's bad for his image'

Bardroy looked up at Sebastian and dropped a frying pan on the ground.  
Sebastian looked a little annoyed.

'I'll just go and make the soup' Bardroy said.

'Yes that would be a good idea, oh and bard… please keep your fire weapons outdoors'.

'Y…Yes ofcourse'

'Good' Sebastian turned to Jenavive 'Would you like to get dressed milady' he asked her.

Jenavive looked down 'Not really'

Sebastian opened the door 'Very well then, I'll just let you walk around in your pyjama's'

Jenavive walked outside of the kitchen and bumped into Ciel, he looked at her from top to toe and let out a big sigh.

'Are you serious Jenavive, its 1 o'clock in the afternoon and you haven't been dressed yet' he said annoyed.

'I just don't feel like it, if I am going to stay home the whole day why would I get dressed I don't see the point'.

Right on that moment Ciel saw the seal, he could recognize it from miles away 'How did you get that' he asked cold.

Jenavive looked down at the seal and blushed she couldn't lie to Ciel but she also didn't want to tell the truth.

Ciel turned to Sebastian who was standing behind Jenavive 'Tell me you didn't, please tell me this is some kind of stupid joke'

Sebastian looked like he always did calm and emotionless 'You were right milord, Jenavive is immature and weak.  
That's why I wanted to protect her just like you, and now thanks to the contract I don't have to be by her side all the time.  
I know what she is doing, I know where she is and with who she is.  
And if she will be in danger she just has to call my name and I'll be there in a blink of an eye, killing who ever tries to touch her.  
I haven't got my promised soul all those years ago, so now I am just trying to replace that debt'

'You won't get it, and I'll be sure to make you stay here for as long as I will' Ciel said with an evil smirk on his face.

'Oh are you' Sebastian said.

The room turned dark and black, the smell of fire and burning flesh came into the room and Sebastian looked like Satan himself 'Don't even try to piss me off' he said.

When he saw Jenavives eyes were filled with fear he calmed down, the light came back and the smell was gone he looked down to Jenavive who was one and a half heads shorter than Sebastian.

'Pease milady go upstairs to your room, I don't want you to see me like the frightening creature I am' Sebastian said.

Jenavive walked back still with the same fear in her eyes, she ran upstairs and closed the door.

She could hear things breaking, tables, mirrors, windows, too much to count.

She placed her hands over her ears and closed her eyes, she tried to concentrate on something else.

When she opened her eyes she saw a beautiful man standing in front of her, he took her hands and took them in his.

Jenavive couldn't say a thing, the only thing she could do was looking in his forest green eyes the eyes that calmed her down and gave her a safe feeling.

She opened her mouth and wanted to speak but he started to talk before she could 'Don't worry you don't have to say a thing, I will take care of everything.  
My name is Latziël and I am a fallen angel, I was send to hell for a few reasons you don't have to know about.  
I am here to save you from both the demons fighting downstairs, they are two of the most powerful and dangerous demons of the underworld.  
They are mighty and rise above others, they get the most souls and would do everything for money or food, witch in this case are souls.  
Pure souls, bright souls, old, new they don't really care.  
And that's why I am here to save you from that destiny' he said and stroked her cheek.

Jenavive was still looking at his eyes and didn't notice Latziël coming closer.

He kissed her and Jenavive felt all living cells die, her lively soul was sucked out in a few minutes.  
She couldn't breathe and fell on the ground, everything hurt and she started to cry.

Latziël kneeled down next to her and picked her up carefully, he laid her on her bed and sat next to her.

'I am really sorry for what I just did to you, I'm sure it must hurt a lot but I know you will thank me after a few years.  
And I hope you will seek me and show me how beautiful you have become' he whispered, he gave a kiss on her cheek and disappeared in the bright sunlight.

Jenavive woke up, she didn't feel sleepy and the pain was gone.  
She stood up from her bed, stretched and walked out of the room, for some reason the halls looked longer and the paintings sharper.  
She stopped walking when she stood in front of the painting of her mom and dad, she could see the happiness in their eyes something she couldn't a few hours ago.

She walked downstairs and noticed a smell of roses and sweet pie.  
She wanted to open the kitchen doors but they flew open the moment she stretched her arm.

Right in front of her stood Sebastian, he looked like he always did except for the scratch on his cheek.  
He jumpscared when he saw Jenavive 'Milady! Don't scare me like that, how did you manage to come downstairs without making a sound' he asked surprised.

Jenavive shrugged 'I don't care' she said and walked passed Sebastian.

Sebastian's eyes grew big, this couldn't be he… he didn't hear a heartbeat… nothing.  
He walked to Jenavive and put an hand on her head, no warmth not even a little bit she was as cold as ice.

Sebastian's eyes turned bright red and started to glow, he walked out of the kitchen to Ciel's office.

He kicked the door of Ciel's office down and walked inside.

'HOW DARE YOU' Sebastian screamed 'HERE SOUL WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MINE, AND MINE ALONE' the windows shook when he spoke.

Ciel looked up 'Don't try to scare me it won't work and you know it' he said calm.

Sebastian walked up to Ciel and grabbed his collar 'You little brat, making you a demon was the worst thing Hannah ever did to anyone.  
Her soul was mine I made a contract with her, you know the rules and you know every demon has to follow them'.

Ciel gave an evil smirk 'I did' he said.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow and Ciel started to laugh 'You see when a demon has made a contract with a human no other demon is allowed to take that soul away, only the person who took her soul wasn't a demon' he explained 'It was a fallen angel'

Sebastian looked even more furious than before 'We're all fallen angels, that's what make a demon.  
And the reason we are called demons is because we don't have the angel powers anymore, those changed into darker powers' Sebastian said.

'Indeed you're right, but this one still has his angel powers so it's not a demon and therefore able to take a sealed soul without getting into trouble'.

Sebastian screamed and threw Ciel against the wall took a block of burning wood from the fireplace and walked towards him when Sebastian wanted to burn Ciel's face Jenavive came walking in.

She stepped over the kicked in door and looked around, when she turned her head towards Ciel and Sebastian they were a bit shocked.

They had never seen such a cold stare from Jenavive, her eyes had no colour and were even darker than before.  
There was no emotion in it not even a spark, the always bright and cheery Jenavive turned into cold stone.

'What are you doing?' she asked.

Sebastian walked back to the fire place and threw the burning block back where it came from.

Ciel got up and walked towards Jenavive just like Sebastian he wanted to grab her hand but decided not to when he saw Sebastian standing next to him.

They stood next to each other and gave each other a cold stare 'I am sorry Jenavive I hope we didn't scare you that much' Ciel said while giving her a hearth worming smile.

'Yes milady we are terribly sorry, I will make you some cake and tea' Sebastian said, when he wanted to walk out of the room Jenavive grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

She looked form Ciel to Sebastian and back, she looked down and back to their faces.

And out of nowhere she kicked Ciel's leg and slapped Sebastian in his face.

She looked at Ciel 'Giving an apology and hope it will all be forgiven and forgotten so you don't have to tell the truth'.

She looked at Sebastian 'And trying to sneak away to avoid problems with cake and tea as an excuse'

She was quiet for a few seconds when she saw Sebastian and Ciel were looking away she slapped them both 'HEY I'M HERE! YOU'RE BOTH PUSSYS' she screamed and walked out of the room annoyed. 

When Ciel ran after her she turned around abruptly and pointed at him, he saw the anger in her eyes and noticed she was shaking 'And don't expect me to talk to you the next few days, not until I received a proper apology from you AND Sebastian' Jenavive said in a low tone.

She turned around again and walked to her room she slammed with the door, leaving Ciel stunned in the big empty hall.


	5. Chapter 5 Fallen Angel

Chapter 5

_Fallen Angel_

**Follow the morning star, on land when darkness failed.  
The passion left unholy, now you find yourself.  
We have nowhere to go, no one to wish us well.  
A crime to find our home, our stories they will tell.**

'Smelly streets, fat women, ugly houses and worst of all homeless old man' Latziël was talking to himself while walking thru the streets of London.  
His green eyes went from right to left to avoid the people who walked by.  
Latziël was never a social man, not when he was human, not when he was an angel and not now he's a fallen angel.

To others he looks like a normal man living in a big city, but when he watches his reflection in windows of the stores he sees his true form.

He stopped for a moment and looked at his reflection, his golden blond hair reached his waist and waved with the wind.  
Some if it fell over his left eye what made him look selfish and arrogant.  
His skin was pale and smooth, he had a scar on his jaw that went down over his neck to his collarbone.

He was wearing a black jacked with golden buttons and a golden design, his tie was blood red just like his belt.  
His trousers were black and tight, he had dark brown leather boots and the most important thing were his large, strong, black angel wings.

The feathers of the wings were falling off and left a trail where ever he went.

He took a deep breath and walked to the harbor.

When he arrived at the harbor he saw a large Crouse ship, he watched the people get of the ship, greeting family and friends.  
But there was one girl who was all alone, her white hair and pale skin made her look like an angel he walked towards her and wanted to shout out.  
But as he came closer he could feel a strong heartbeat coming from her, so he stopped and just stared at her beauty.

After a while a small boy came to pick her up, Latziël thought he would never see her again… but he was wrong.

A few weeks after he saw the girl he was called by an old…friend.

'Latziël Scelus, how did you get my number…Ciel? Hm a bright soul you say you're sure it's not pure… well they are my favorite… can you send a picture or drawing of the person to my office… yes yes it will be fast and painless, well most of it as far as I can make it painless… alright thank you Ciel Talk to you later' Latziël hang op and turned around 'well then I better get to work' he said to himself his wings started to move, he rose up into the sky and flew away to a very familiar manor just on the outside of London.

A few hours later he was sitting by the window inside a beautiful pink bedroom he looked around.  
Suddenly the door opened and he saw the same girl standing there as the girl he saw in the harbor.

She sat on the ground with her eyes closed and her hands over her ears, he walked towards her and sat down in front of her.

He could see her up close and smiled, just like in the harbor… stunning.

Then he noticed the mark between her breasts, he grinned and stared at her eyes again.

Why does such a beautiful girl has to get wrapped into this evil and dark mess he thought to himself, he wanted to stroke her cheek but when his hand was about to touch her face she opened her eyes.

He looked right into her dark eyes, he would never think a girl like that would have such… satanic still charming eyes.

She stared at him, she didn't look afraid not even a little bit no she just stared at him.

He saw she wanted to talk so he cut her off before she had the chance 'Don't worry you don't have to say a thing, I will take care of everything.  
My name is Latziël and I am a fallen angel, I was send to hell for a few reasons you don't have to know about.  
I am here to save you from both the demons fighting downstairs, they are two of the most powerful and dangerous demons of the underworld.  
They are mighty and rise above others, they get the most souls and would do everything for money or food, witch in this case are souls.  
Pure souls, bright souls, old, new they don't really care.  
And that's why I am here to save you from that destiny' he looked at her and stroked her cheek like he wanted to.

He pulled her closer, he kissed her and sucked her soul right out of her.

He enjoyed the taste and loved how she shook in his arms, he let go of her carefully and she fell on the ground.

When he saw she started to cry he felt bad for her, he kneeled down next to her and picked her up he carried her to the bed and laid her down

'I am really sorry for what I just did to you, I'm sure it must hurt a lot but I know you will thank me after a few years.  
And I hope you will seek me and show me how beautiful you have become' he whispered in her ear he gave a kiss on her cheek and flew away in the bright sunlight.

He flew through the blue sky past the trees and beneath the clouds, he landed on the tower bridge and looked how the people went to the market, talked to their friends and were told lies over and over again.

He didn't notice the footsteps behind him, only a familiar voice that made his whole body shiver.

'Shameful isn't it all those people who pretend to be friends just to spread lies and rumors, that's the thing I hate most about humans'.

Latziël turned around and stood eye to eye with the angel he detested most, he narrowed his eyes and looked him right in his violet eyes.

'I didn't come here to listen to what nonsense you have to say about the human race, you don't even know what you're talking about.  
You have never been human not even close to it'.

The angel laughed 'Now calm done Latziël I didn't come here to fight like some married women, I came here because I noticed you are doing well.  
Not something I would expect from an angel who was just kicked out of heaven 2 months ago'.

Latziël looked annoyed 'So?... what are you going to do now, murder me or something'.

'Of course not Latziël don't be crazy, I look forward to you becoming a demon so you will have to "work" for your food' the angel said.

'Are you done now' Latziël asked.

'Yes I am, I guess I'll see you later then because I DO have work to do so if you don't mind stepping aside'

'No'

'What'

'I said no, you got feet right'

'Yes, So what?'

'Use them' Latziël said as he pushed the angel aside 'I am sorry but I have to go because I DON'T have work to do' he said with a smirk on his face, after that he flew away.

Latziël always loved to tease the angels, just to make them a little pissed.  
But teasing the angel he just talked to makes his day perfect again.

That angel is called Ash he was the personal butler of queen Victoria, the queen of England after she died he lighted London on fire so he could kill all the unpure souls in the city.  
Latziël thought he would be a banned from heaven after that

but he still remained angel, that was the reason why Latziël hatted him so much.

It made him think about the reason why he became what he is now.  
It made him think about his friend, his only best friend.

When Latziël was human he died in the fire ash had started.  
He was walking past a lot of shops on his way home that night, when he saw fire coming out of the houses he started to run home but when he passed the hunters shop the fire caused a big explosion that made all the knives in the shop fly thru the windows.  
And as you can guess one of those knives hit Latziël and slit his troth, killed him and left the scar on his neck.

Because Latziël lived his life good without sins and with just a few lies for the good, he was chosen to be an angel, and that was when he met his best and only friend Rinto Diligere.  
Ash was his mentor he taught him how to be a perfect angel and fulfill all the wishes of people who live peacefully.

After Ash taught him everything he was ready to become a mentor himself although that's what they though.

After 2 years of being an angel he was caught in a deep depression not even Rinto could get him out of it.  
The toughs of living forever actually killed him inside and made him do things he still regrets.

The reason he was send to hell and banned from heaven was because he killed someone at least that's what they thought.

Latziël was a perfect angel he did his work cleaner and faster, he was a good mentor and was loved by all the angels.  
Ash was jealous and knew he could never beat Latziël, at least not for a very long time so he killed Rinto by stabbing his heart with a dagger and led all the clues to Latziël so he would get banned from heaven once and for all.

When he was banned and his wings were turning black his personality changed, he tricked people into contracts and to give up those contract they would have to offer there life and souls to him, and so he came to food and money.

He started to like it down in the underworld he could be himself and he could show all his flaws without being judged.

A few months after being in the underworld he met Ciel, they became friends and Latziël finally had fun again, so when he got the call from Ciel he was happy cause he hadn't eaten for days.  
And when he saw the beautiful girl from the harbor he felt the way he felt when he completed a task when he was still an angel he felt… magical.

**Sorry for the late chapter I was really busy and didn't have the time so don't worry when it takes so long I will try to get them on here faster from now on \\(^^)/ **


	6. Chapter 6 Green Stars

Chapter 6

_Green stars_

**Flowers? Those are Erica.**

**Flowers. Yes… in the language of flowers, they mean 'loneliness'.  
All people are alone.  
From the time they are born to their last moment.**

** ~Alan Humpheries~  
**

A few weeks after the fighting incident Ciel and Sebastian still hadn't apologized.  
Tanaka was taking care of Jenavive and when she wanted to have fun she just went outside and walked through the streets of the city, she sat in the garden talking to Finny for hours and helped May-Rin with laundry and cleaning just so she wouldn't get bored.

Jenavive was used to being a demon now although she hadn't learned anything at this point because the only two demons in the manor, were the ones she was ignoring.

Jenavive was sitting on the grass in the garden of the mansion, she was staring at Sebastian who was collecting flowers for a new bouquet that would replace the dead ones on the dining table.

She was looking at his lips his way of moving but most of all his eyes, his eyes were the things she liked most about Sebastian they were so careless nothing but careless.

She didn't notice Sebastian was looking at her from the corners of his eyes and before she knew he was standing in front of her blocking the sun.

'Is something wrong milady you have been staring for a while now?' Sebastian asked politely.

Jenavive looked up to his face with a cold expression, she got up and walked passed him as if he wasn't even there.

Sebastian turned around 'Please milady how long are you going to ignore me, haven't 3 weeks been enough for you?'

Jenavive kept walking.

'I'm sorry'

Jenavive stopped and turned around so she stood eye to eye with Sebastian.

'I really am sorry from the deepest of my… uhm well I think you know what I mean?.

Jenavive still looked at him with no emotion in her eyes, after a while she run to Sebastian and hugged him tight.

'Sebastian?'

'Yes milady what is it?'

Jenavive looked up to Sebastian 'Can you make some pancakes and hot chocolate for me'

Sebastian smiled 'You know you don't eat and drink human food anymore right?'

Jenavive let go of Sebastian 'Yes I know… I tried to eat some of the food Tanaka made me, but after every bite I just puked it out again I haven't eaten for weeks' Jenavive let down her head 'I'm starving' she said.

Sebastian lifted up her chin 'Well then let's go to the city and get some "food" he winked and Jenavive smiled again.

'Hey Sebastian do you think Ciel will ever apologize to me?' Jenavive asked

Sebastian laughed 'Well Ciel can be rude and he doesn't like to apologize to someone but I'm sure he will, it might take a while but sooner or later he will.  
Now hurry up we need to get you some food'.

Jenavive smiled and run inside for her shoes (she never wears shoes in the garden), when she opened the front door Sebastian was standing in front of the coach holding open the door.  
She missed that view so much, her smile only became bigger and bigger.

She got in the coach and watched everything go by.  
When they arrived at London she noticed a strange feeling, she felt warned as if someone told her not to go further.

And as curious Jenavive was she didn't stop, things like that just encouraged her to look what was out there.

When Jenavive and Sebastian walked past a shoe store Jenavive stopped and looked at the shoes in the window, she hasn't been shopping since that fight and she really wanted some new stuff.

Sebastian looked at her and smiled, he walked inside and talked to the store owner while Jenavive had no idea what he was doing.  
Sebastian pointed to the shoes in the window and the store owner nodded and took the shoes Sebastian was pointing at.

It were boots that came till half your calf, they were white as her hair and had fur all over.  
It had baby pink ribbons on the sides and looked really comfy.

After a while Sebastian opened the door and walked out of the store.

'What were you doing?' Jenavive asked.

Sebastian looked at her in a mysterious way 'Come' he said.

'Where to?'

'Just come with me'

'Sebastian your acting like a pervert'

Sebastian laughed but kept walking, after a while they arrived at the park.

'Sit down' he said while he pointed at a bench in front of them.

Jenavive sat down 'What now' she asked.

Sebastian kneeled and pulled off her shoes.

'WHAT THE… don't you feel how cold it is give me back my shoes' she said.

'No' Sebastian opened the box from the shoe store and pulled out the shoes Jenavive wanted carefully, he took Jenavive's left foot and put on the shoe.

Jenavive smiled big 'how does it feel' Sebastian asked

'Really comfy and warm, now the other'

Sebastian put on the right one to and helped her get on her feet.

'Thank you Sebastian, I love them' she hugged Sebastian and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

When Sebastian wanted to respond they heard a voice coming from above.

'Well well you always try to ignore me, but you do buy shoes for another girl, that's a little unfair isn't it BASSY!'

Up in the tree was a man dressed in red, when he jumped down his blood red hair swung over his right shoulder, it was long and looked beautiful.

He was wearing a red coat that seemed a bit familiar to Jenavive, around his neck was tied a ribbon with red stripes and his shoes were also red.

His eyes were bright green and they were looking straight at her.

'Tell me sweet heart who are you, and who do you think you are stealing my Bassy!' the man said.

'I' Sebastian grabbed his coat and pulled it over his head 'am NOT your man, and my name is Sebastian not Bassy'

Jenavive smiled 'Don't worry he is just my butler'

The eyes of the man in red became big 'No he is not he is the butler of the earl Phantomhive and the last time I saw him… he was still a boy'

'Well yeah, I'm his sister and he said Sebastian had to follow my orders to so I'm just kinda bossing him around'

Sebastian let out a big sigh 'Come milady we have to go now'

'Oh you're going nowhere' The man in red jumped in front of Sebastian and swung a chainsaw towards his chest.  
Sebastian dogged it and pushed him aside.

'I don't have time for your games Grell, stay by my side milady I don't want you to get hurt' Sebastian said.

Jenavive nodded and walked at Sebastians side, they walked out of the park but Jenavive knew they were followed by the man, a red man like that… well you just can't oversee him.

When they were walking towards the waiting coach when they heard someone screaming, when they turned around the man was running towards them with but right before he swung his chainsaw he tripped and fell with his face on the ground.

Sebastian looked at him laying on the ground, he rolled his eyes and stepped into the coach 'Milady please hurry up I have to get dinner started'

Jenavive looked at the man she felt a grin coming up but instead of that she started to laugh and she couldn't stop, it looked so funny when he fell she just kept playing it over and over again in her head.

She walked towards the man and helped him back on his feet she looked at him 'I'm Jenavive Phantomhive, and you are?'

'Uhm… I'm Grell Sutcliff' he said a bit unsure.

Jenavive smiled and let go of his arm.

'Dear god even she doesn't listen to me' Sebastian said annoyed he stepped out of the coach again and walked towards Jenavive, he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

'What the hell! Let go of me!' she screamed

'Just calm down we will be home in no time'

Jenavive knew there wasn't a point of fighting his strength so she just looked up, smiled and waved to Grell.

Grell looked confused he picked his chainsaw from the ground and watched them leave After a few minutes they arrived back at the mansion, when they got out of the coach they heard a loud bang.

Sebastian looked up with a painful expression 'Not again'

He ran inside and Jenavive followed him, when Sebastian opened the doors of the kitchen black smoke came out, when the smoke faded they saw Bardroy standing in the middle of the room he was holding a fire weapon and his face was black from the smoke.

Sebastian looked at him 'What did I say about fire weapons and using them for food'

Bardroy looked down 'Don't' he said

'Exactly than why do I find you here in the kitchen WITH a fire weapon'

'Well you weren't home yet and I knew this was the fastest way to make dinner'

'Just get out we will clean this later, come on out... now!' Sebastian said with an angry tone.

'Milady Please wait another few minutes dinner will be ready soon' he said when Bardroy left the kitchen.

Jenavive nodded and walked to her room, she took off her new shoes grabbed a pencil some paper and walked back downstairs to the garden.

She sat down on the grass like earlier this morning and began drawing the first thing she could think off .

she thought off the color red what made her think about the man named Grell.

Ciel was sitting in the garden too and he saw Jenavive drawing in the grass.

He stood up and walked towards her, when he came closer he saw the thing she was drawing.

'Don't tell me you met... that' he said

He scared Jenavive witch made her draw a strange line, she looked up with an angry and irritated look in her face.

Ciel smiled 'You're welcome' he said teasing her 'I hoped you like your new shoes'

Jenavive looked confused

'I gave Sebastian some money so that he could buy you something, that is my way of saying I'm sorry' he said 'so I hope you like them I saw them when I looked out of the window and you were just coming back.'

Jenavive wanted to say 'Shut the hell up you could've done better' but she couldn't instead she took his hand and pulled him down next to her, she showed the drawing of Grell she just made.

'You know who he is?' she asked

'Why do you always sit on the grass we have chairs you know'

'Don't change the subject, I asked you if you knew who he is?

'Yes that's Grell Sutcliff, he was part of the jack the ripper case, tried to kill Sebastian oh and he is a Grim Reaper'

Jenavive's eyes became big 'Your serious? a grim reaper?' she asked

Ciel nodded 'Yeah you know, those who kill people when they deserve it' he said

'Yeah I know what you mean I'm not stupid' Jenavive said 'I mean they really exist'

'Yes they do and Grell isn't the only one you know, he is just one of the many walking around in London'

Jenavive got exited 'Tell me more'

'Oh no I don't have time for that really' Ciel said although it was a bit of a lie

'Please don't leave me here with all these questions' Jenavive said, she hang over Ciel so he couldn't get up 'Don't be so cruel'

'Alright jeez stop hanging over me you remind me of someone I don't want to be reminded of'

'Okay okay come on tell me more about these reapers' She said.

'Okay… Grell is just one of the many reapers, he's normally together with William T. Spears he is not the person you want to meet when you deserve to die, he is cold even worse than Sebastian.  
Then there is Ronald Knox he is kinda cool he but very annoying he is what I like to call the modern reaper, that is the part what makes him annoying.  
And he is a player so if you meet him… Stay away from him.  
There is the Undertaker, there isn't much to say about him just d-don't go near him.'

Jenavive raised an eyebrow 'Why not, is he dangerous'

Ciel laughed 'Oh no, he is just really creepy, the last two I want to tell you about are Eric Slingby and Alan Humphries, you will never see them apart when you see Eric, you know Alan is somewhere near'

Jenavive looked at him with big eyes 'They sound amazing, have you all met them' she asked curious.

Ciel nodded slowly 'yes I have, not that I wanted it but yes, why'

'Well they seem really cool and nice, I'd really like to meet them'

Ciel stood up 'Oh no, no way in hell that I'll let you come near any of them. They are dangerous and no good for demons'

Jenavive smiled while still sitting on the ground 'Yeah but I'm not a demo… oh right…fine have it your way but if they come here knocking on the door I'm not going to stay in my room' she said.

'Alright but only if they come HERE so not in London only HERE' Ciel said.

Right on that moment Sebastian came walking into garden.  
Ciel and Jenavive looked at him 'Oh is dinner ready?' Ciel asked.

'Uhm… well there were some things that came in between and I thought you had to know about them milord' Sebastian Said.

'And that is…' Ciel wanted to ask but was cut off by man in a black suit with a tie and white gloves, his hair looked fancy and he was wearing a glasses and held a long stick what appeared to be a pruner the front half of the clipper was silver and the other half black.

He was followed by 2 others, Jenavive recognized one of them, one of them was Grell, he was holding his chainsaw and let the point of it rest on his shoulder.  
The other one was smaller but looked like he had a lot of confidence, he had short blond hair and the bottom half was dyed black his hair was styled in a cool and wavy way.  
He was also wearing a black suit with tie that was loosened a bit, black gloves and watch around his wrist his glasses were thick and black.

The man in the front and the man walking next to Grell both had the same bright green eyes as Grell that were piercing thru her body.

'So it is true what you said Grell there really is another girl with the Phantomhives' said the man in the front.  
Grell smiled 'Of course I could never lie to you William'.  
'She is kinda cute isn't she' said the other while he leaned forward.

Ciel did a step forward and stood in front of Jenavive 'Sebastian how did they come in' he asked.

Sebastian looked at Ciel 'I tried to keep them out but your food was already burned and they put up a good fight even I should admit it'

'Very well then' Ciel said 'What are you here for?'

Grell laughed 'Well I came to see Bassy but they came here for the girl' He said while he slowly walked towards Sebastian.

The two man walked towards Ciel and Jenavive but before they could push Ciel aside, he stepped backwards so he stood closer to Jenavive.  
'A step closer and I'll crush you with my very own hands' He said with threatening eyes.

Jenavive pushed Ciel aside 'Ciel we just talked about this, you said if they came knocking on the door you would give them a chance' she said

Ciel looked at her with angry eyes 'Don't Jenavive'

One of the two man came closer to her took her hand and bowed 'My name is William T. Spears I'm the Supervisor of the Dispatch Management Division of reapers, you have already met Grell I understand, he is my Dispatch Officer, and this boy here' he pointed at the man standing behind him 'is Ronald Knox he is my personal Occasionally and works for Grell as his subordinate, and we are Grin reapers.  
We are here because we sensed a strong aura of demons in this mansion, stronger than normal.  
Do you know why that is?' he asked her.

Jenavive looked at him 'Well' she started 'Ciel and Sebastian are demons but you'd probably knew that already'

'Of course we knew' Ronald said 'But what about you, your eyes look awfully demon-ish'

'That is because she is one' Sebastian said while pushing off Grells hands

'SEBASTIAN!' Ciel said angry.

'They would still know it after a few months so why shut our mouths now' Sebastian said calm.

'What about Alan and Eric' Jenavive asked after a while.

William looked at her confused 'How do you know about them?'

'Because Ciel told me about them, I don't think you are so bad as he said'

'Jenavive please' Ciel said uncomfortable

'Well I don't think you are so bad either' Ronald said, he walked towards her took her hand and kissed the palm of it.

Jenavive blushed and slowly pulled away her hand she felt the eyes of the other 4 piercing through her back.

Sebastian looked at Ronald like he could kill him right away he pushed Grell aside and walked towards Jenavive he grabbed Ronald by his color and pulled him back

'I think you all know enough now don't you?' he said 'Now leave'.

'Jeez Bassy no need to be so rude you can just ask us politely' Grell said.

'Yeah Sebby we can just ask them' Jenavive said teasing.

'How did you call him?' Ciel asked.

Jenavive smiled she blushed and looked up 'Sebby' she said carefully.

Grell jumped up and down 'I like her' he said 'Oh we are going to such good friends, I already know for sure'.

'Oh god, when Grell starts to make friends it's time to leave' William gave a sign and Ronald and Grell followed him out of the garden.

Grell looked over his shoulder 'Bye Bassy darling see you later'

After they left Sebastian checked the manor and the woods around to be sure they really left.

Jenavive walked to the kitchen and sat at the table followed by Ciel, at that time Sebastian had already began making dinner…again.

She looked at him and smiled 'So' she said in a playful voice 'When do you think dinner is ready…"Sebby"

**Hope you liked it :D if you have questions just give a review I look at them every day and will answer as soon as possible.  
I will try to publish chapter 6 around Sunday at least as fast as possible **


	7. Chapter 7 Bluebells and cherry blossoms

Chapter 7

Bluebells and cherry blossoms

**A garden full of flowers underneath a blue sky.  
Everywhere you look are fields full of tulips in every color you can think of.  
The rivers have water lilies and the air smells like roses  
Far away in the middle of the garden stands a big cherry blossom tree surrounded by bluebells and underneath that tree stand the people you love, your family your friends.  
But as you come closer they start to fade and by the time you arrive your all alone no birds no humans nothing.  
Just you the flowers and the noise of the wind going thru your hair.  
Alone in a garden with no one to talk to, maybe this is what hell looks like.**

Months went by fall became winter, and winter became spring.  
The reapers came a lot after they knew there were three demons in the Phantomhive mansion instead of two, but they never told them why they came.

Jenavive didn't mind, she liked the reapers and became friends with Grell.  
They talked about boys, dressed up for fun and went shopping together a lot.

Around that time she also met Eric and Alan for the first time and believe it or not, she liked them to.

Jenavive loved the winter the world turning white was one of her favorite things but spring… she adored spring she loved the colors of the flowers, the smell she even loved the rain.  
But the thing she loved most was falling in love again and again.

Ciel and Sebastian became nicer and Jenavive started to call Sebastian, Sebby and for some reason Sebastian and Ciel started to call Jenavive Jenny, she didn't mind though it felt like their trust became bigger and she liked that a lot.

Ciel was walking down the stairs when he heard music coming from the ballroom, he slowly opened the door and peeked inside.  
He saw Jenavive sitting behind the piano playing the song virus from Beethoven.

Jenavive's fingers played by itself, she was in her own world.  
When she was done she opened her eyes and Ciel stood next to the wing.

'How long have you been standing there?' she asked.

Ciel looked at her 'A few minutes why?'

'Did you like it?' she asked a bit shy.

'Your better than me' Ciel joked 'Now I'm standing here, can we talk for a few minutes'.

'Sure, what do you want to talk about' Jenavive asked.

'Well your 16 now right' Ciel started 'That means I think your old enough for a boyfriend'.

Jenavive raised an eyebrow 'A boyfriend, are you serious'

'Yes I'm blood serious, you need to get the name Phantomhive out there and the only thing you do is shopping and… and shopping.  
I have noticed you're looking a lot at Sebastian, you're not falling in love with him right because that's not what I meant with having a boyfriend' Ciel said concerned

'Ciel I don't need a boyfriend' Jenavive said

'Yes you do I just told you right, if you want I can pick a good boy for you'

Jenavive stood up from behind the piano and started to walk to the door 'I don't need to talk about this with you' she said 'As I once said I don't need another man'

Ciel grabbed her arm 'What the hell does that mean' he asked while he pulled her back towards him 'Don't tell me you already have a boyfriend'

Jenavive laughed 'Oh he is not my boyfriend… he is my fiancé' she said, she pushed Ciel away and walked out of the room followed by Ciel.  
When she walked through the hall she bumped into Sebastian 'Oh Jenny are you alright you look a bit angry'

'No just get out of my way' she said and pushed him aside, she wanted to keep waking but Sebastian grabbed her hand 'Who is your fiancé' he asked still nicely.

'Not you to, please just leave me alone' Jenavive said begging

Ciel came walking towards them 'Come on Jenny how long have you been engaged' he asked

Jenavive looked at them and gave up 'Around a year and a half I think, but you don't know him so why do you want to know'

'Who said I don't know him, I go to a lot of parties so I know enough people to get to know who he is, come on tell us'

Jenavive looked like she could punch them in the face in fact, she actually wanted to but she restrained herself 'His name is Alois Trancy, I met him one my 16th birthday in Germany.  
Diedrich gave a big party for me, Alois was one of the last to arrive but he was way more like an adult than all the other boys Diedrich invited.  
He was sweet, gentle and at the end of the night we were talking on the balcony and that's how I fell in love with him.  
We started to see each other more and he traveled from England to Germany whenever he could.  
And then one day he stood in front of the door and just opened a small box and he asked me to marry him, simple as that.  
I said yes because I knew he would make me happier than any other man.  
Is this enough information for you cause I really want to go to my room now' Jenavive said.

Sebastian and Ciel just stood there staring at her, Ciel's eyes started to glow and his hands started to shake 'What was his name again?' he asked

'Alois Trancy' Jenavive said.

Sebastian covered his eyes with his hands and let his head rest 'Oh dear god, why Alois Trancy' he said talking to himself.

'Let me make one thing clear' Ciel said 'You will…NEVER EVER COME NEAR HIM AGAIN' he screamed.

His sudden screaming scared Jenavive but also got her really angry 'YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING, JUST STAY OUT OF IT WILL YA' she screamed to Ciel, she turned around walking to her room.

She closed the door and sat down against it she could still hear Ciel and Sebastian talking.

'I thought he was dead, how is this possible Sebastian' she heard Ciel saying

'I have no idea normally this doesn't happen' Sebastian answered.

'I am never going to let him come close to her again, not when I'm around'

'Maybe he has changed, and by the way there is no way we could keep her away from him, their engaged milord'.

She heard Ciel's fist hitting the wall 'I don't care if their engaged, she is my sister… he is a cruel and cold man how can she not see that'

'Ciel shut the hell up you know nothing!' Jenavive screamed.

It was quiet for a while than she heard steps coming closer, she got up and faced the door that swung open.  
Ciel stood in the door opening, his eyes were still glowing and he slowly walked towards her.

When he was close enough Jenavive punched his face like she wanted to do, turned him around and pushed him out of her room 'And stay out!' she said 'both of you'

Hours went by and dinner was long gone, Jenavive wasn't hungry she just thought about Alois.  
He couldn't be such a bad guy like Ciel claimed he was.

She was tired and decided to rest a bit but before she knew it, it was already morning.  
The sun came thru the window and warmed her face she closed her eyes and remembered it was spring, she smiled and opened her eyes again.

She wanted to get dressed into another dress but again… she couldn't do it on her one.

Right on that moment Sebastian came walking in.

'Sebastian!' she said.

Sebastian almost dropped the plate with breakfast he was holding and slowly turned around.

'You Jenny… I don't know how you do it but you surely are the only one who can make a demon like me jumpscare five times a day' he said

Jenavive smiled 'I'm sorry, but you came just on the right moment to help me with my dress' she said.

Sebastian put down Jenavive's breakfast and walked towards Jenavive 'Why do you wear such difficult dresses' he asked teasing.

'I don't' Jenavive said 'I call it classy'

'No I just call it difficult' Sebastian said.

He shove aside her hair and pulled her a bit closer.  
Jenavive blushed and although Sebastian was facing her back he knew she did.  
He run his hands from her neck to her waist and took the strings of the corset 'Here we go' he said.  
He pulled the strings and made it as tight as possible, he knew she didn't breath anymore so it wouldn't be a big deal.  
Jenavive turned around she faced Sebastian and looked him in his eyes.  
Sebastian wrapped his hands around her waist and embraced her.  
He stroked her cheek, his hand came closer and Jenavive wanted to turn away her head.

'Don't move' Sebastian said 'close your eyes'

'what…'

'trust me close your eyes'

Jenavive slowly closed her eyes and felt something on her neck.  
She slowly opened her eyes and Sebastian's face was buried in her neck he kissed gently and held her tight.

'Seba...' Jenavive wanted to say Sebastian's name but before she could Sebastian kissed her, he ran his hands thru her hair.

Jenavive was lost in his embrace and couldn't do anything

Sebastian separated his lips from Jenavive's, he opened his eyes and stroked her cheek.

Jenavive looked at him 'I'm sorry Sebby, it didn't work Alois is the only one for me.  
And there is nothing you or Ciel can do about it' she said.

Sebastian looked at her 'I'm sorry, your right' he said 'but please eat your breakfast'

'I'm not hungry'

'Alright I'll ask the servants if they want it'

Sebastian walked out of the room to Ciel's office he knocked on the door and walked inside.

Ciel was sitting behind his desk working on a case 'and?' he asked without looking up,

'I'm sorry milord it didn't work, we can't change her mind'

'What did you do'

'Everything you told me to do'

Ciel turned his eyes up 'Fine she'll have to see it for herself, call the Trancy manor and invite them to come over for 2 weeks, don't tell them why just tell them I have something Alois wants to see really badly' he said and turned his eyes back on his work.

Sebastian bowed 'Yes milord' he said and walked out of the office

Ciel and Jenavive didn't talk about Alois for days and Jenavive forgot about the fight faster than Ciel and Sebastian hoped.

After a week Jenavive was standing in the kitchen making her lunch like she always did back in Germany, when de doorbell rang.  
She knew Ciel and Sebastian went into the city for the case they were working on for weeks and Mey-Rin, Bardroy and Finny were doing their jobs.  
Tanaka was drinking his tea and wanted to get up 'Don't worry I'll get it' she said to him she washed her hands and walked out of the kitchen.

She wasn't wearing a dress just an old blouse from Sebastian that she took out of his room she wasn't wearing shoes or socks.  
Her hair was tied into a high ponytail.

While drying her hands se walked towards the door and unlocked it.

When she opened the door she looked right into two sky-blue eyes that she recognized immediately.

'Alois?' she said with big eyes and a small voice

Alois just stood there without saying anything, he walked inside slowly and came closer to Jenavive with every step he took.

It all went so fast and before she knew she was embraced by Alois his arms and she was crying tears of happiness.

She hadn't seen Alois for almost a year and she missed him so much, and now she was standing in his arms embraced of his smell and warmth, she held on to him tight and didn't want to let go.

Alois let her go and held her hands, he looked at her with the eyes Jenavive fell in love with.

Jenavive looked past Alois and saw his butler Claude and his servants the triplets standing behind him, which made her smile.

'So this is what Ciel meant' Alois began.

Jenavive looked confused 'What do you mean' she asked

Alois smiled 'Sebastian called and told me Ciel had something I was dying to see, and as curious as I am, I came to see that thing.  
And that thing happened to be my beautiful fiancée' he said.

Jenavive blushed and smiled at him shy.

'Ciel and Sebastian are out for work now they'll be back in a few hours I think' Jenavive said.

At that moment Mey-Rin came running downstairs 'Oh no they are already here, why didn't you say so milady' she said.

'I'm sorry Mey-Rin I didn't want to bother you'

'Bother me? oh don't be silly I'm here for these kind of things, Yes I am!' Mey-Rin said while pushing her classes up her nose 'Just go on doing what you were doing milady, I'll show them their rooms'

'Uhm… alright Mey-Rin if you need me I'll be in the kitchen' Jenavive said.

'Alright milady' she said while nodding her head 'Well then please follow me' she said to Alois and his servants.

Alois smiled and kissed Jenavive on her cheek 'Don't go rushing upstairs to change into something nice, I like you better this way' he whispered in her ear.

Jenavive looked at him stunned and remembered this was what she liked so much about Alois, he always knew what she was thinking and he always told her what he thought.

She walked back to the kitchen slowly still in thoughts about Alois, when she opened the kitchen door she noticed the empty spot where Tanaka was when she left to open the door.

She looked around but didn't saw him anywhere around the kitchen, she shrugged and went on making her lunch, after a while she felt two hands around her waist and hair tickling in her neck.

She turned her head and felt a small kiss on her cheek 'You know you have a maid to make your lunch right?' she heard a familiar voice say 'The kisses went down to her neck and the hands around her waist became a tight hug.

She turned around and saw the trusting face of Alois, he smiled and kissed her gently, she gave in to his love and wrapped her arms around his neck.

She had always loved Alois his lust for her and her love and she had always given him the love he wanted.

His kisses went down to her neck again and she closed her eyes, he picked her up and sat her on the kitchen table.

He looked at her and smiled 'I missed you' he said.

Jenavive kissed him 'I know' she said 'I can see it in your eyes'.

When Alois hugged her again she saw Sebastian standing at the door 'I never thought I would see young lord Alois Trancy grow up, being a lovable and caring person' he said with a cold expression.

Alois turned around 'Well I would never think you could ever be jealous Sebastian' he said with a smirk on his face.

Sebastian's eyes started glowing and he looked really mad he showed his teeth a bit as a sign Alois and Jenavive had to get out of the kitchen.

Alois seemed to like Sebastian looking that way although Jenavive thought it was nothing else but scary, she got off the table and took Alois his hand 'Come on, I don't want Sebastian angry at this point' she said and walked out of the kitchen pulling Alois along.

On their way upstairs they bumped into Ciel, he looked at Alois like he could kill him.

He stood in front of Alois and looked into his eyes 'Alois Trancy, I never thought my sister would be engaged to you after all you don't get my blessing for marriage' he said cold.

Alois stopped smiling and looked serious 'We don't need it' he said 'You didn't even know you had a sister months ago'

'True…' Ciel said 'Keep an eye out for her, I'll try to trust you but won't promise anything'

Jenavive rolled her eyes 'Jeez why so serious, you guys are so boring' she said.

Ciel and Alois looked at her 'Jenavive why are you wearing Sebastian's blouse' Ciel asked.

'Because I didn't feel like dressing up in a dress today' she said.

'Please go to your room and put on something more appropriate'

Jenavive sighed 'Fine, I'll be right back' she said irritated.

She let go of Alois his hand and walked to her room.

Ciel turned to Alois again 'I have a few questions for you, do you mind'

Alois smiled again 'Not at all, ask whatever you want I'll be honest' he said.

'Finally' Ciel joked, they walked to Ciel's office and talked behind a closed door.

Downstairs in the kitchen Sebastian was cleaning till everything shined.

'You look like a depressed housewife' he heard a voice say.

He turned around and saw Claude Faustus standing behind him.

Sebastian crossed his arms 'And why do I have to accept that being said to me by a filthy stalker' he said.

Claude raised an eyebrow 'and why stalker?' he asked confused.

'Don't tell me you forgot what you did with my master last time I saw you'

Claude had a smirk on his face 'Oh I didn't forget, how could I' he said teasing 'And now my master is engaged to your masters sister, how ironic.

'She'll notice it was a big mistake soon enough' Sebastian said 'By the way how did you ever come back, I was sure I killed you.

Claude laughed 'You know demons can make deals with angels only if they do the right thing, and I happened to do that thing perfectly'.

'Really than where Is Hannah' Sebastian asked.

'I don't know, that's not my problem'

'Very well, why don't we just stop fighting for a few days only for Jenavive' Sebastian asked.

'That's fine by me' Claude said 'But only because my master is so attached to her'

'I don't care for your reason, I just want to hear you say yes.  
No you have said yes, I can go on and work without you as a bother' Sebastian said while turning around and starting where he left of.

Claude rolled up his sleeves 'I hope you have souls enough for dinner' he said.

'No I don't' Sebastian said irritated.

'Than don't mind me getting some'

'Go ahead, as long as you stay out of my way'

The same time Claude and Sebastian were arguing Jenavive had dressed up into some more suitable clothes.

She was wearing a mint colored dress that came till her knees, it had baby pink and chocolate brown accents, it was one of the few dresses without a corset .  
Her shoes were brown heels with a strap and a pink bow although she didn't feel like wearing them.

She was still wearing her hair in a ponytail but had brushed it out to make it look more ladylike.

She was wearing her engagement ring like always and her lips were rose pink.

She stood up and walked downstairs to the garden, she decided to go barefooted and left her shoes in her room.

She saw Alois was standing in the garden and she ran towards him, she hugged him from behind.

Alois turned around and laughed he held her close and looked up to the sky 'Do you think we will ever get married' he asked.

Jenavive looked up to him 'What did Ciel ask'

Alois looked down to her face 'He asked me if you were worth living in a world like marriage' he said.

'We still have time right' Jenavive said.

Alois kissed her nose 'Your right'

Jenavive blushed and buried her face in his chest, Alois smiled and held her tighter while the cherry blossoms were falling down and the sun went under.

Jenavive never thought she would fell as happy as she is now even though a demon isn't supposed to feel happiness like this.

**I hope you liked this chapter, I know Alois is back and that means trouble XD but that will come later.  
Please don't forget to review :D**


	8. Chapter 8 Ever lasting love

Chapter 8

_Ever __lasting__ love_

**Sugar and candy can't describe the sweet love I feel for you.  
I have waited years for your love and kindness.  
I have fallen in love with your eyes, your lips… your everything.  
You are the most precious thing to me, and you have to know I love you within the depths of my soul…**

**Too bad for you… I lost my soul months ago.**

Jenavive was holding a history book she took out of Diedrichs office and skipped through the pages.  
She hated reading but loved the pictures, they were full of life and made so realistic.

She stopped skipping and looked at a page with a large picture, it was the world map drawn like the pirates did.  
It was drawn by hand and with a lot of care.

Jenavive was walking to her room still skipping through the pages when she bumped into Diedrich, she looked up for a moment, stepped aside and turned her face towards the book again.  
She walked passed Diedrich as if he was just a wall she bumped into.

Diedrich smiled, he loved to see how Jenavive didn't even care she bumped into someone, she just goes on with what she was doing and walks on.  
It made him think about her father Vincent he was the same as Jenavive is now.

'Jenavive?' Diedrich tried but she didn't respond.

He sighed 'Jenny!?' he said a bit louder this time.

Jenavive stopped walking and turned around 'Hm…?'

'Where did you get that book'

'The…Library'

Diedrich crossed his arms 'Don't lie, you never come even near there' he said.

Jenavive stayed silent.

'Well? Are you going to tell me where you got the book'

Jenavive turned around again and started walking.

'Jenavive!?'

'Your office' she said before she slammed her bedroom door shut.

Diedrich rolled his eyes and walked to the door 'Will you put it back where it belongs when you're done?' he asked.

There was a long silence.

'Yeah sure…' he heard coming out of the room after a while.

He knew she didn't mean it but he also knew there wasn't a thing he could change about it.

When Diedrich wanted to walk away the door flew open and Jenavive looked at him.

'What is it' Diedrich asked.

'Well…I don't know if I want to go to my party tomorrow' she said a bit shy.

'oh come on Jenny, it is YOUR party'

'Yes I know that, but what if all the boys are stupid and think I am weird'

Diedrich knew what Jenavive meant, all the boys she met until now were freaked out by her white hair and dark eyes.

He walked towards her and placed his hand on her shoulder 'Believe me there will be a boy that will like you for who you are, he may not come tomorrow I don't know.  
But he will come eventually' he said in a calm tone.

Jenavive nodded 'Now go to sleep tomorrow is a big day' Diedrich said 'And if I catch you reading in that book, I will take it back to my office… You understand?'

'Yes I do, good night' Jenavive said and shut the door again.

After a few hours Diedrich went to check on her, he opened the door silently and walked inside.  
Jenavive was sleeping peacefully and didn't notice anything of Diedrich coming in.  
The history book was laying on the ground.  
Diedrich sat on the chair next to her bed, he thought about when Jenavive was still little, and he was reading her stories in this chair.

After a while he stood up, and picked the book up from the ground.  
He placed it on her desk, and walked out of her room.

The next day Jenavive woke up slowly and got out of bed, she knew what day it was although she didn't like it.

It was a party for her 16th birthday and Diedrich invited a lot of boys and their families, not only for new and good connections, but also with the hoop a nice boy comes along and treats her like she deserves.

Jenavive walked to her closet and took out her new birthday dress.

It was a long and very wide red dress, it had a golden waistband with a large ribbon on the back, there were white snow stares on the bottom of the dress end they became smaller higher up.

Her heels were a golden colour with a lot of shine.  
She wore no jewelry, only a simple golden bracelet.

She tied up her hair in bun with a lot of curls, she made her lips and cheeks red and stood in front of the mirror.

In front of her she saw a girl she normally hides, but she still loved her in strange ways.

When she walked downstairs a lot of guests already arrived and turned their heads her way.  
She saw shocked eyes and heads turning pale.

When she walked through the crowd she saw the boys from up close, they were all the same.  
Their attitudes arrogant and they probably thought they were better than the rest.

Jenavive let the day past and the evening came closer, that meant… dancing the thing she hated most about parties.

'Can I have your attention please?' Jenavive heard a voice shouting through the big room.

Diedrich stood on the stairs so everyone could see him.

'The evening is coming closer and I would like to start the music, and with music is dancing.  
Today I will let the first dance go to my dear Jenavive who just turned 16, my question is…maybe there is a nice boy who would like to do the first dance with Jenavive'

Jenavive saw heads turning away and a big silence fell, right on the moment Jenavive gave up she heard a voice coming from the crowd.

'I would like to dance with her if she doesn't mind of course' a tall boy came from behind a few people.  
He had beautiful blonde hair and big bright blue eyes like the ocean.

He smiled friendly and stretched out his hand to Jenavive, she blushed and carefully took his hand.

The people moved to the side, she was standing in the middle of the room together with the blond boy.  
His hands were big but his touch cold, and although his touch was cold she felt warm in his arms.

He looked at her in a nice way, different than the most boys did.

'Let me guess' he said 'never danced?'

Jenavive looked up surprised 'How did you know'

'Your eyes'

'But I… I didn't even look at you' she said

'I know…that's how I know' he said to her and stroked her cheek.

The music started to play and Jenavive became nervous.

'Just follow my lead' the boy said'.

Jenavive nodded and followed his lead blindly through the playing tunes.  
He held her tight and danced with her as if flying thru the air.

When the music stopped Jenavive felt happy and looked up to the boy, he gave her a soft kiss on her cheek.  
Jenavive blushed, music started to play again and other couples were starting to dance.

The boy still held her hand and pulled her to the side and smiled.

He kissed the palm of her hand 'My name is Alois Trancy, I'm really pleased to meet you' he said.

Jenavive smiled 'Th-thank you I'm really pleased to meet you to' she said.

'You know I have heard about the devilish girl with hair as white as snow and eyes as dark as ash' he said.

Jenavives smile disappeared.

'But I never knew she was as beautiful as she is in real life' Alois said teasing.

Jenavive felt she was blushing, she looked down and when she looked up Alois had come closer, he hugged her tight and gave a kiss on her head.

Jenavive felt she was finally accepted by someone, and she felt safe near him.

They talked for hours until the party stopped, she didn't want him to go but still let him.  
He promised to visit her as soon as possible.

First Jenavive thought this would just be the start of a friendship, but a few weeks later it became a very close relationship.

Every time he visited her he brought 20 roses with him, he bought her jewelry and dresses (that's where her addiction came from).

She fell in love with him every time she saw him, but she did notice that look in his eyes.  
His smiles weren't always real and his happiness was forced too.

She knew he was in a difficult time although she wasn't sure why, she tried to give him all the love he needed.  
Alois noticed she tried so hard to make him happy, he wanted to do something back.

It was summer and she sun was high up in the sky.  
Jenavive was waiting for Alois who was supposed to arrive today.  
She was waiting since she came out of bed.

When the doorbell rang she run to door and unlocked it with shaking hands, it had been 3 months since she last saw him and she was dying to be held in his arms again.

When she opened the door Alois was in front of her sitting on one knee.

Jenavive looked stunned and wanted to say something but before she could Alois asked her something and she still doesn't regret the answer she gave.

'Jenavive I know you have tried everything to make me happy, and you are the first one that actually did make me happy… Jenavive do you want to marry me and be with me for the rest of your life?'

Jenavive felt strange… she didn't know how she could ever say no!

She let herself fall on her knees in front of Alois and started to cry she slowly nodded yes, and before she knew she was embraced by the two warm arms of Alois.

Diedrich saw it all happen while he was standing a few steps away, he smiled and felt happy for Jenavive.

That same night Alois stayed over together with his servants and Claude.

After a few weeks Alois had to go back to England for business, Jenavive begged him to take her with him but Diedrich refused to let him.

So Jenavive was left alone again, she stared at her engagement ring, it was silver with a big pink ruby stone in the middle.

She spent days looking at the ring and walking through Berlin showing it off and telling everyone about her fiancé and his dreamy eyes.

Just like that one day.  
She was walking through the city streets when suddenly she was hugged from behind.  
She turned around and looked into the trustful eyes of Alois.

She didn't know what to say and just stared at him.

He kissed her passionate, he didn't care they were in public.

Jenavive started to blush what made him smile, he kissed her rougher and pulled her tighter.

When he separated his lips from her, they looked into each other's eyes.

Alois had a childish look in his eyes, he always loved to make Jenavive feel uncomfterble.

It started to rain a bit and Jenavive looked up to the grey sky.

'Why here' Jenavive asked.

Alois his eyes twinkled and he winked 'Because I say so' and with that he kissed her again in the middle of the soft rain.

**I hope you like the so far, if you have anything to say about the story like something that's missing or something I should add.  
Just write it in the reviews and I'll try to get it in there.  
Don't worry about the love, just stick to the story there will be loads and loads more.  
Next chapter will be added around this Saturday maybe Sunday.**


	9. Chapter 9 All by myself

Chapter 9

All by myself

**The garden looked lonely.  
No one to take care of the flowers, no one climbing in the big cherry blossom tree.  
Just me surrounded by all the flowers, who became my everything.  
everyone vanished and everyone left.  
now I'm all alone again... all by myself.**

Jenavive was standing at the door looking at the suitcases and bags May-rin and Finny were carrying out of the door.

Ciel was leaving to his villa in London to live there.

He let Jenavive stay here as head of the house.

He left the servants in the manor and Alois had gone home, therefor there weren't 4 extra servants in the house anymore.

When all the luggage was brought outside Ciel and Sebastian came down the stairs.

Jenavive turned her head to Sebastian 'Do you have to go to' she asked disappointed.

Ciel had a smirk on his face.

'Don't worry I'm not going anywhere, Ciel has ordered me to stay here with you and the others'.

Jenavive looked confused 'But... Doesn't he need you?' she asked.

'He has been a demon for maybe 5 years now, he is used to it and can take care of himself now.

although you still know nothing about being a demon' he said 'So I will teach you what you need to know'.

Jenavive smiled and nodded yes in excitement.

Ciel hugged her and kissed her forehead 'You think you can live here without me... without getting lost again' he asked.

Jenavive rolled her eyes ' Yes I can, I have Sebastian, Finny, Tanaka.., enough to get through the day without having to irritate you' she said.

Ciel laughed and walked outside, he got in the coach and was gone after a few minutes.

Sebastian stood behind her 'What are your first orders milady' he said with a friendly smile.

Jenavives eyes shined, she straightens her back and looked into Sebastians eyes.  
She walked towards Sebastian, and turned him around.  
She jumped on his back and held on to him tight.  
'Take me to the kitchen and bake me a chocolate cake' she said happy.

Sebastian laughed 'Your wish is my command' he said playful and walked to the kitchen with Jenavive on his back.  
When they arrived in the kitchen Jenavive jumped off his back and sat on the table.

Sebastian pulled off his tailcoat and rolled op the sleeves of his blouse.  
He tied a tire around his waist and started to get the stuff he needed while Jenavive caught herself starring again.  
She shakes her head and when she looked up Sebastian was standing in front of her.

'I caught you staring... again' he said teasing.

Jenavive tried to act big 'wh..-what do you mean by that I almost never stare'

Sebastian smirked 'But when you do you do it good'

He turned around and continued with what he was doing.

Jenavive got off the table and walked into the garden she took of her shoes again before she walked through the soft, green grass.  
she knew she had been staring a lot for a long time but she couldn't keep herself from it.  
Sebastian wasn't only handsome, he had a perfect personality to... if you keep the deadly cold demon stares out of it.  
And now Alois had gone home and Ciel left too, Sebastian was the person closed to care for her now.

She sat down underneath a cherry blossom tree she closed her eyes and let the sun warm her face.

After a few minutes she fell asleep.

In her dream she saw Alois... he held Ciel to the wall, he whispered something in his ear.

Ciel got pale and struggled to get out of Alois his grip.

Something looked different... they looked younger, around 15 years old.

Also their eyes were normal what meant they weren't demons.

Alois was wearing a purple coat, a blouse with a green vest over it.  
His shorts were black and... really short.  
He wore black over knee socks with high brown boots.

Ciel was wearing what he always did.  
a two peace suit with black knee socks, and not to forget... his eye patch.  
Ciel screamed and tried to kick Alois, Alois had an evil smirk on his face.

'Let's play some more' he said in a playful voice.

After that she slowly woke up, she opened her eyes and looked around, she recognized the white furniture and pink bed sheets, she was in her room.

On her nightstand stood a cup of hot chocolate, steam come out of it so it was still warm.

Next to the hot chocolate stood a plate with a big slice of chocolate cake with a lot of strawberries and cream.

She closed her eyes again and buried her face in her pillow.  
She heard steps coming closer, she turned her head towards the sound and opened her eyes.  
Sebastian was standing next to her bed and wanted to walk away with the slice of cake.

'Where are you going with my cake' she said in a sleepy voice.

Sebastian turned around 'I am bringing it to the kitchen' he said.

Jenavive pushed herself up 'why, I can eat it here'

'Yes you can, but I won't let you' Sebastian said 'Finny has placed it here a few minutes ago'

Jenavive looked at him, still a bit sleepy.

'I want my cake' she said.

Well then get out of bed and come to the kitchen'

Jenavive moaned, she looked at Sebastian and stretched her arms towards him.

Sebastian rolled his eyes, he walked towards Jenavive turned around and kneeled.  
Jenavive slapped her arms around his neck and got on his back  
Sebastian stood up and took the plate with the cake an hot chocolate in one hand while he held Jenavive up with the other.

Jenavive rested her head on Sebastians shoulder, it felt comfortable and safe.  
When they arrived in the kitchen Sebastian seated Jenavive on a chair near the wall so she could lean against it.

Sebastian placed the plate with cake and hot chocolate in front of Jenavive, Jenavive looked at it and laid down her head on the right side.

She looked at Sebastian who raised an eyebrow and had a confused expression.

'I'm tired Sebastian' she said.

Sebastian smiled 'I know you are' he stroked Jenavives hair out of her face and gave her a kiss on her cheek 'If you want, I can bring you back to bed again'.

Jenavive looked up and nodded 'Would you mind?' she asked with a small voice.

Sebastian turned around and pointed at his back 'Hop on, I'm sure this won't be the last time so I don't mind' he said.

Jenavive got up and jumped on his back… again.

Sebastian brought her back to her bed and stayed with her until she fell asleep, he looked at her and started to feel something strange inside his chest.

While he watched Jenavive sleep, Tanaka came walking in 'There is a phone call for you Mr. Sebastian, It's the young master' he said.

Sebastian got up and closed the door quietly, he walked to the phone and answered the call.

'Master?... Yes everything is going fine although Jenavive is kind of sick… It might be because of you leaving… yes she became like this right after you left… of course I will take care of her, that's a stupid question milord… because I'm just one hell of a butler that's why…yes milord… goodbye.

Sebastian hung up he turned around to go check on Jenavive, he got a jump scare when he noticed she was right behind him.

'JENNY! Please don't ever do that again' he said.

'I'm not sick, am I?'.

Sebastian looked at her 'No Jenny you're not sick, you just have to get used to some changes and it can make you "feel" sick' Sebastian explained.

'Alright… I understand' Jenavive said.  
She walked back into her room laid down on her bed.

Sebastian came walking in after her 'Jenny is there something on your mind' he asked.

Jenavive looked at him 'Yes..'

'Do you want to tell me what it is'

'No…'

'Jenny?'

Jenavive looked at Sebastian 'Is Alois really such a bad guy as you say he is?'.

'Where does that question come from' Sebastian asked.

'A… a dream'

'What happened in your dream'

'Alois was holding Ciel to the wall and he said something, than Ciel became pale started kicking and screaming, then Alois said… uhm… let's play some more.  
And then I woke up' Jenavive said.

Sebastian crossed his arms 'Well I have to admit Alois wasn't a very nice… friend, there has been a lot of trouble between the Trancy's house and the Phantomhive manor.  
It did became less when Alois became a demon too'

Jenavives eyes widened 'Alois, is a demon too' she said.

'Yes I thought you knew at the Trancy house they are all demons' Sebastian told her.

'Oh, good to know… I think'

Sebastian got up 'Jenavive why don't you go back to sleep, you need it' he said.

Jenavive nodded and laid down her head on the pillow.

Sebastian pulled the sheets till over her shoulders, he blew out the candles and walked out of the room.

The following few days Jenavive felt as she always did, lively and ready for sweets.  
Sweets were the only thing she had eaten for the past few weeks.  
Chocolate cake, donuts, the Phantomhive candies, pieces of pie, cookies everything you can think of.

Of course Sebastian knew it would go wrong soon enough, but he didn't say anything he wanted her to learn.  
He even clamed Jenavive was worse than Ciel's addiction for sweets.

So on one day when Jenavive was talking to Mey-Rin, Sebastian came to bring some strawberry cheese cake.

Jenavive took a big bite of it, her face went pale and her eyes became big, she started to scream.  
She jumped up and down and turned her face to Sebastian who was standing behind her.

Jenavive held her hand on her cheek and looked at Sebastian.

'Let me see' he said while he did a step forward.

'Oh no I won't let you' Jenavive said.

Sebastian grabbed her chin and pulled away the hand from her cheek 'Mey-Rin this may sound a bit strange, but do me a favor and keep her hands together for a while' Sebastian said.  
Mey-Rin nodded and held Jenavives hands together behind her back.

Finny and Bardroy came walking in.

'Ah! perfect timing would you guys mind and hold her head still please' Sebastian asked as if it was nothing.

They looked at what was happening and knew that if they would say no they would be in problems, so they held her head still so she couldn't move it.

Sebastian took off one of his gloves, opened her mouth and put 2 fingers in her mouth to keep it open.

'Lemme gow' Jenavive tried to say.

'Please hold still a little longer' Sebastian said irritated.

Jenavive pressed her teeth onto each other with Sebastians fingers in-between.

She bit him, Sebastian pulled away his hand.

'AUWH GOD DAMMED JENNY' he screamed 'did you just bite me!

'yes I did 'she said.

'Why would you bite me'

'Well it's your own fault for sticking those fingers in my mouth in the first place' Jenavive said.

'now you've done it milady' she heard Bardroy say.

Sebastian came closer and again tried to open Jenavives mouth he made sure she couldn't bite him again.  
When he looked at her teeth he saw what was wrong 'I'm afraid you have a cavity milady' he said while he gave a small nod to the servants as a sign they could let go of her.

Jenavive raised an eyebrow 'A what?' she asked.

'A cavity' Sebastian repeated 'it is caused by the many sugars you have eaten the last few days'.

'That's bullshit I haven't eaten that much sugar'.

Sebastian crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

'Well milady you have eaten a lot of sweets the last few days' Finny interrupted.

'I have to agree with Finny milady' Mey-Rin said.

'Okay fine I have been eaten a lot of sweets, what are you going to do about it' she said.

'Well I should say no sweets until your cavity is over, but I'm sure you will kill me if I do.  
So I'll just have to make sweets in the healthy way' Sebastian said 'And we have to go to the dentist'

Jenavive got pale and had a painful expression 'No please not the dentist anything but the dentist.

'Don't tell me your afraid of the dentist you're a goddamn dem...' Sebastian looked at the servants 'Your 16 years old for god sake'

Bardroy, Finny and Mey-Rin slowly walked out of the room, they had seen Jenavive and Sebastian fighting before and it isn't really something you should stay around with.

'So what, you must be afraid of something to' she said angry.

Sebastian smirked.

'Like Grell for example' Jenavive said teasing.

'N...NO!"

'Are you sure'

'Yes Jenny I am sure, and now we are going to the dentist' Sebastian said irritated.

'No, I'm not! if you want me to the dentist you have to drag me there' she screamed.

'That won't be a problem milady' Sebastian said he took a step closer to Jenavive.

Jenavive turned around and ran away 'I'm not going Sebby!' she screamed.

Sebastian sighed and walked out of the room, he walked after her on normal speed.

Jenavive ran through the hall she looked behind her to see if Sebastian was chasing her, when she saw nothing behind her she smiled.

When she turned her head forward she bumped into something soft and fell on the ground.

She looked up to see what she bumped in to and looked right into Sebastians red eyes.  
She got up quick and wanted to run away again, but Sebastian grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

He took her by her waist, picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.  
Jenavive started kicking 'NO I DON'T WANT TO, LEAVE ME BE!' she screamed.

Sebastian sighed 'Stop struggling' he said.

'No put me down now' Jenavive said irritated.

'No'

'Sebastian I order you…PUT ME DOWN!'

When Sebastian heard those words he stopped walking and put Jenavive back on her feet.

'Thank you' Jenavive said, she wanted to walk away but Sebastian was still holding her arm.

'Jenny if we are not going to the dentist, I will have to get that tooth out' Sebastian said.

Jenavive looked uncomfterble 'Well, will you do it fast?' she asked.

Sebastian smiled 'Of course I will' he said 'come here'.

He pulled her closer 'Open your mouth' Sebastian said.

Jenavive opened her mouth 'Liwk twis?'

'Don't talk'

Jenavive felt Sebastians fingers going over her teeth when he took the bad tooth between two fingers she felt a strong pain going through her body.

'AAUUH!' She screamed and pushed Sebastian away.

'Calm down I have it right here' She heard Sebastian saying.

She looked at Sebastian, he was standing a few steps away with her tooth in his hand.  
She smiled 'Now I can eat sweets again!' she said happy

Sebastian laughed 'And getting a cavity again, oh no I don't think so.  
You won't get sweets with sugar for a long time little girl' he said while he walked to the kitchen.

'I aint a little girl, you hear me' Jenavive said, she followed Sebastian and tried to keep up his speed.

'You are to me' Sebastian said.

'Sh-shut up!'

Sebastian laughed and washed off the blood from Jenavives mouth.

'Sebastian what I don't get' Jenavive started 'Is that you did listen when I ordered you to put me down, why is that?'

Sebastian turned around and leaned against the table 'That is because you and I made a contract, in that contract was written that I have to serve you as a butler in return for your soul.  
I have to protect you and do everything you order me to do, I can't refuse'

'Yeah but my soul has been taken by another man, does it still count now'

'Yes it does, the contract says I have to serve you until you die so I can get your soul.  
But your soul has already been taken, that means I have to stay with you for the rest of your…life.  
This is the same reason I am still with Ciel, and that brings us back to Trancy'.

Jenavive looked confused 'And that is because…'

'Because one of the servants of Alois stole Ciel's soul, she has been dead or missing since than' Sebastian explained.

'Do you mean Hannah Anafeloz?' Jenavive asked.

Sebastian looked at her 'You know Hannah Anafeloz?'

'Well I haven't seen her in person, but Claude always used to talk to me about her.  
She sounded like a pretty woman although Alois hatted it when he heard her name, he would go screaming and throwing things against the wall.  
Even I couldn't get him to peace at those moments' Jenavive said.

'Indeed…pretty she was'.

The doorbell rang and they both looked up, Sebastian walked to the door.

When he opened the door he almost jumped back and his eyes widened, he never thought demons could get scared.  
Guess what… he was wrong.

**First of all I want to say… thank you for sticking around for so long XD.  
Second of all… Esmereilda Thank you, thank you, thank you so much for reviewing like… every chapter I really appreciate it.  
And if the views keep up like this I'm thinking of making a Facebook page where I can keep you all up to date with all the things I do and of course the chapters and later maybe new stories.  
Also… I already have a YouTube channel witch I will be using for some explaining about Jenavive and her story, her appearance, vlogs and some stupid stuff XD  
But that will all be done in 2015.**

**Next chapter will be posted within 4 days, and remember keep reviewing :D.**


	10. Chapter 10 Frenemy

Chapter 10

Frenemy

**people pretend for secrets they pretend to be your friend so they can bring you down.  
But what if it was forced, what if they are forced to bring you down.  
Would you forgive them or hate them for the rest of your life.  
Of course you don't have to ask a demon... cause they are the ones that bring you down.**

'Sebastian!, oh how delightful to see you again'.

in front of him stood a girl that was once the happy fiancé of the young lord Ciel.  
Elizabeth Midford, a blond girl with a happy smile.

The last time Ciel and Sebastian had seen her was when Ciel was 16 years old, he had told her to not come over for a few years.

She was disappointed and wanted to know why but she knew that if she asked he wouldn't answer her question so she never brought it up.  
She blinked and looked at Sebastian with big sparkly eyes.

'Lady Elizabeth… it has been a… uhm… long time' Sebastian said surprised.

'I know' Elizabeth said she walked inside and looked around 'That's why I came to see you and Ciel.  
Talking about Ciel…where is he'

She looked around, her eyes stopped when she saw Jenavive standing on top of the stairs.

'Who is that?' Elizabeth asked while pointing at Jenavive.

'That milady is my young master Jenavive she is…'

'What!, what do you mean young master, Ciel is your master right what happened to him' Elizabeth asked hysterically.

Jenavive ran down to Elizabeth and smiled, she bowed her head 'I'm Jenavive Phantomhive, nice to meet you' she said happy.

Elizabeth looked at her 'Phantomhive!, NO that can't be.  
I am his fiancée he can't be married to another girl, that's just mean.  
And look at her she is way too young for marriage'.

Jenavive looked at her, she tried to hold in her laughter.  
Sebastian noticed and sighed 'Don't worry lady Elizabeth, Jenavive isn't Ciel's wife, fiancée or girlfriend' he said calm.

Elizabeth looked confused 'Than what is she' she asked.

'I'm his sister, nothing else but his sister' Jenavive said.

Elizabeth's eyes widened 'Since when?'

'well since I was born, I thought that was how it worked' Jenavive said sarcastic.

'But he never told me'.

'That is because he only knows it for like 6 months'

Elizabeth still looked confused 'Then where were you before that'.

Jenavive smiled 'Do you have a few hours for that?' she asked.  
she took Elizabeth's hand and walked with her to the living room they sat down and Jenavive repeated the story…again.

Sebastian came walking in with tea and cake.

'So Ciel has left you here and went to London to live… on his own' Elizabeth asked.

Jenavive nodded 'Yep and Sebastian stayed here so he could teach me the things I haven't learned in Germany'.

'Like what?'

'Like uhm… different languages, firs I only spoke English and of course German, but now I am learning French and Hindi' Jenavive explained.

Elizabeth looked at her big eyes 'Wow French is a really beautiful language' she said 'But what is Hindi?'

Jenavive smiled 'They speak Hindi in India' she said.

'India? Are you learning it because of Ciel's Indian friends' Elizabeth asked.

'Indian friends?' Jenavive asked confused.

'Yes Jenny don't worry you will meet them once' Sebastian said.

He had placed the tea and cake in front of them.

'For now I have Twining's Prince of Wales it is a blend of China's finest black teas carefully selected to give a light, delicate flavor, and for the cake it has raisins, molasses and mixed spices.  
The cake is made by a traditional Irish recipe'

Jenavive took a bite and coughed 'My god, I like flavored cakes but this is just…way to sweet' she said trying to swallow it.

'Yes I know and I am very sorry but I happen to know that lady Elizabeth adores cakes like this, so I thought I'd make one as sign of our hospitality' Sebastian explained.

Jenavive was looking at Elizabeth who was eating the cake as if she hadn't eaten for weeks.

'Please don't tell me the tea is like this to' Jenavive asked.

Sebastian grinned 'No of course not, I'm not that brutal' he said

Jenavive laughed 'This cake is amazing Sebastian' Elizabeth said happy.

'I'm happy you like it milady'.

Elizabeth placed the cake next to her tea and turned to Jenavive.

'Can I ask you a few things' she asked

'Sure, ask me whatever you want' Jenavive said with a smile.

Elizabeth clapped in her hands 'Okay, you're wearing a pink dress right now right?'.

Jenavive nodded.

'Does that mean you like pink as much as I do?'

'Is pink your favorite color too' Jenavive asked.

Elizabeth nodded her head in excitement.

Jenavive smiled 'Then yes I guess we do' she said happy 'All of my clothes have something in them with pink, my curtains are pink, my bed sheets are pink everything is pink'.

Elizabeth jumped out of her chair 'It's the same with me, I love pink so much'.

Jenavive and Elizabeth were talking about pink and clothes when they heard glass breaking coming from the hall, Jenavive and Elizabeth looked up.

Jenavive walked to the door, when she peeked into the hall she saw Grell and Sebastian arguing.  
Elizabeth stood behind her and watched it all just like Jenavive, with a confused look on her face.

'Grell what the hell…' Jenavive started 'If you wanted to come by you could have just knocked on the door'.

'Oh I'm so sorry my dear, but I wanted to see my Bassy so badly I just couldn't wait' Grell said hugging Sebastian.

Sebastian pushed him away and did a step back.

'Is that your reason for breaking my window' Jenavive asked.

Grell looked at her with a sad face 'Is it a bad reason' he asked.

'Yes Grell, it is'

Grell moaned 'No fair, your so mean.  
I guess you don't want to go shopping then?' he asked.

Jenavive's eyes widened 'Shopping! Yes I do!' she said.

Elizabeth jumped in the air 'I want to come to, please!' she begged.

Before Jenavive could say yes, Sebastian came in between.

'I hate to break the excitement right now, but Jenny can't go shopping' he said 'She has French lessons in 15 minutes, and after that she has her violin and vocal lessons'.

Grell sighed 'And that in one day' he said with a tired voice

Jenavive looked at Sebastian ' Just this time ' she begged Sebastian.

'No, and don't ask me again I promised your brother to take care of you and to keep you to your lessons' Sebastian said cold.

'Fine I'll go get my French notes' Jenavive said angry and walked to her room.

'Lady Elizabeth would you like to join us, Jenavive may learn something from you' Sebastian asked.

Elizabeth nodded and followed Jenavive.

Sebastian turned to Grell 'And for you... you can join us but only of you will be quiet'

Grell looked at Sebastian with a perverted look 'Oh Bassy your so cold' he said.

He walked past Sebastian while swinging his hips.

Sebastian and Grell walked into the study room when Jenavive and Elizabeth were talking about the opera that was playing this week in Glasgow.

'No I don't like opera' Jenavive said as she poured vodka in a glass she looked at Elizabeth 'Want some to?' she asked.

Elizabeth shook he head 'No thank you, I don't drink alcohol'.

'But I do' Grell said while he took the bottle from Jenavive's hand.

Jenavive sat down on the sofa an took a sip of her vodka, she opened her notes and started reading them slowly.

'Are you sure it's good to drink alcohol before lessons' Elizabeth asked a bit curious.

Sebastian laughed 'Believe me milady, without her vodka she doesn't learn a thing' he said with a grin on his face.

Jenavive looked up from her notes 'So what…' she said 'I could say the same about you and your catnip tequila'.

Sebastian looked at her 'Don't bring that up please, it's not the same thing' he said.

'Yes it is'

'Non, ce ne est pas' Sebastian said in French (no it is not)

Jenavive raised an eyebrow 'Oh si nous parlons français maintenantç' (oh so we're speaking French now)

'Oui, ce est si mauvais?'. (yes, is that so bad)

'Uhm… qui'

Sebastian rolled his eyes 'Jenny you have to learn' he said.

Jenavive sighed and took another sip of her vodka 'Can't we just go on with the violin or piano lessons I don't care.  
I will look at these notes tomorrow so I won't be falling back, I promise' she said.

Sebastian looked at her with cold eyes he sighed and nodded 'Alright go get your music notes' he said while he opened the door.

Jenavive jumped up and gave him a kiss on his cheek 'Thank you Sebby you're the…'

'Best butler ever yes I know I know, come on hurry up'

Sebastian looked around the room, Elizabeth was reading a book from the large shelves.  
Grell was making himself comfortable with the bottle of vodka and was hanging in the curtains to keep himself on his feet.

When Jenavive came back she bumped into the door, she did a few steps behind and walked into the room.

Sebastian saw it happening and smiled 'Are you alright?' he asked.

Jenavive looked at him 'Yes I'm fine'.

'Alright then, we are beginning with violin and we will safe piano and vocal lessons for tomorrow.  
Have you practiced the song _Virus_' Sebastian asked.

'You mean the one from Beethoven?'

'Yes… don't tell me you haven't practiced' he said.

'No don't worry I did' Jenavive said, she placed the violin on her shoulder.  
She stood in the right position and took the paper with _Virus_ on it in her hand and placed it on the music sheet holder.  
She placed the bow softly on the strings of the violin she stroked the first few notes and looked at Sebastian to see if sounded good, when he slowly nodded his head she smiled and played without mistakes.

After a few hours of practice Jenavive let down her violin 'Can we stop now, I'm tired' she said.

'Alright, put it away safely you understand'.

'Yes I do, I always do' she said annoyed.

Sebastian sighed and clapped in his hands 'Well then I will get dinner started' he turned to Grell 'And you… you stay away from the vodka'.

Grell turned his head towards Sebastian and fell on the ground 'Did you *hick* say something Bassy dear' he said with a drunk face.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and walked out of the study room.

Jenavive sat next to Elizabeth, Elizabeth placed the book on the table and looked at Jenavive with a big smile.

'Your violin playing is very pretty, and it's nice to listen to.  
You have a lot of talent' she said.

Jenavive smiled 'Better than Ciel?' she asked.

'…Yes'

The girls laughed 'I think we'll get along just fine' Elizabeth said happy.

Jenavive looked at her and nodded, she liked Elizabeth and she was her first actual friend.

At first Jenavive thought she just tricked her into acting like a friend to bring her down later, like the most girls did back in Germany.  
But Elizabeth really was a friend, she liked pink just like Jenavive.  
She was a happy girl, maybe a bit annoying but happy for sure.  
And for some reason it made Jenavive happy too.

Elizabeth stayed over for a few more days before she went home, Jenavive hugged her at the door and waved her goodbye until the couch disappeared in the forest.

Jenavive closed the door and walked to the kitchen where Bardroy, Finny and Mey-Rin were being bored as much as she was.

She sat with them and looked at Bardroy 'He Bard do you know how to dance?' she asked him

Bardroy looked up 'Of course I do my milady, but what kind of dance do you mean'

Jenavive smiled 'Country' she said happy.

Bardroy jumped up from his chair 'Milady, you're asking the right man'.

He took Jenavive's hand and took her to the ballroom, followed by Mey-Rin and Finny.

'Finney get the guitar!' he screamed.

Finny ran out of the ballroom and came back with a guitar a few minutes later.

'Play something cheerful, can you do that' Bardroy asked.

Finny nodded and started to play cheerful notes.

Bardroy started to dance with big and fast steps, he grabbed Jenavive's hands.  
Jenavive joined Bardroy and started to dance.  
She looked at Mey-Rin who was standing on the side clapping in her hands.  
'Come on Mey-Rin join us' Jenavive screamed.  
Mey-Rin smiled and joined them on dancing.

Sebastian was coming down the stairs when he heard the music and laughter, he walked to the ballroom and peered inside.  
He saw Jenavive and the servants dancing and jumping through the room.

Jenavive noticed him and smiled, Sebastian walked towards May-Rin 'Can you play the piano?' he asked.

'Uhm… not very well Mr. Sebastian' she said shy.

Sebastian smiled 'Try your best' he said.

Mey-Rin nodded and sat behind the piano, Finny stopped playing the guitar and looked at Sebastian.

She started playing beautiful tunes, Sebastian walked to Jenavive, bowed and stretched out his hand 'If you like?'

Jenavive smiled and took his hand, Sebastian pulled her close and started to lead.  
Jenavive followed without problems.  
They flew thru the room, Jenavive felt happy and safe in Sebastian's arms.

Maybe even more than with Alois.

**Again thanks for reviewing, and viewing.  
There has been so many views already this month and it's only the 11****th**** of December, so that makes me really happy.  
As you noticed Jenavive is falling for Sebastian bit by bit (don't tell me you wouldn't) so the story will have some twists.**

**Next chapter in 3 to 4 days.**


	11. Chapter 11 Royal-ish

Chapter 11

Royal-ish

**A crown… it's gold, it's valuable and it represents a title.  
A very important title indeed.  
The queen is a woman of her word, of course she can't do all the work by herself.  
She has people who work for her.  
Butlers, maids… ****watchdogs**** everything.  
But what will she do when everything goes black, and hell takes over heaven.  
She won't be able to turn to heaven, cause that will be even worse than hell.**

Jenavive was sitting on the desk in Ciel's (now hers) office.  
She had books piled up next to her when Sebastian came in, he was holding a plate with a teacup and a slice of cake.

He looked at the pile of books and raised an eyebrow 'I thought you didn't like books' he said confused

Jenavive didn't look up, she placed a finger against her lips as a sign he had to stay silent.  
Sebastian put down the plate and pulled the book out of her hands.

'Hey give that back!' Jenavive said angry and reached for the book.

Sebastian grinned 'Books over cake?... are you sick' he said while he held the book above his head.  
Jenavive gave him an angry expression 'Shut up, just give it back' she said.

She got of the desk and jumped up and down and tried to pull the book out of Sebastian's hand.

'Don't waist to much energy, you know you can't reach it' he said teasing.

'Give it back!'

'What did you say?' Sebastian said with a grin.

'I'm not going to order you, you know I hate that it's like making you do something you don't like'.

Sebastian looked at her and gave her the book 'It's still in the contract so you are allowed to do it' he said.

Jenavive opened the book again and started where she left off.

'By the way, you received a letter, a very important letter'

Jenavive didn't look up she stretched out her hand as a sign to give her the envelope with the letter.

Sebastian shook his head 'You really are no different form your brother' he gave her the envelope and pulled the book out of her hands again.  
He placed it on top of the pile of books next to her.

Jenavive looked at him 'Oh come on' she said irritated.

'No I am not going in discussion' he looked at the envelop 'The letter… Jenny, its way more important than the book'

'That's what you say' she said, she took the envelop in her hand and looked at it.  
She turned it around and opened it quickly.

She took the letter out, folded it open and saw a sign, she looked at it confused 'What kind of sign is this' she asked and showed Sebastian.

'That Jenavive Letalis Gemma Racheal Angelina Lilium Phantomhive, is the sign of the queen of England' Sebastian said.

Jenavive raised an eyebrow 'You could have told me that without saying my full name you know'.

'Why your full name is beautiful, I think I should use it more' Sebastian said teasing.

'Please don't'

Sebastian smiled and started to put the pile of books back on the shelves.

Jenavive sat down in the big red chair and started to read the letter.

_My dear girl Jenavive,_

_Ciel has told me a lot about you, he told me about your lively personality, your playful doings and most of all your ways of thinking._

_He also told me about your way of looking at the world, and I have to say you sound very very interesting._

_If I wouldn't be so busy as I am I would have visited you long ago._

_Now you live in the Phantomhive manor without Ciel you must feel a bit lonely.  
Of course Ciel's butler is still with you, just as the other servants he left you._

_So I thought I gave you something to do, something to kill the time with._

_There have been some problems with the police in St. Ives.  
I received letters from a friend who lives there.  
He said the police has taken over the village, they rip of money from the poor and use it for themselves.  
They think they can do anything without being punished._

_Of course they are wrong… and I want you to go there and show them._

_Find out what's wrong and make sure the poor will get their money back._

_I think you are smart, so I hope you will succeed in the way your brother always does.  
Cold and full of pride, show them I won't have mercy for them and that I never will._

_And maybe you can stay there for a few weeks, see it as a… a work vacation._

_Well my dear, I hope we will see each other in real life soon, and please if you know you can't do it on your own… ask your brother to help you.  
It makes you learn the things you don't know yet._

_With kind regards,_

_Queen Victoria._

Jenavive stopped reading and looked just stared at the letter.

Sebastian was done putting the books back on the shelves and looked at her 'I told you it was important' he said.

Jenavive looked up 'A… a letter from the queen, and… why does it say Ciel has told me a lot about you…Ciel knows the queen?!' Jenavive said confused.

'Well your brother has solved a lot of cases for the queen since he has lived here, they know each other quite well' Sebastian explained 'So where do we need to go, is it here in London?'

Jenavive was quiet for a while, she stood up from the chair and stared at Sebastian 'Sebastian… get me some books of England and bring me a map'.

Sebastian bowed his head 'Yes milady immediately' he walked out of the room and left Jenavive in the office.

Jenavive took the plate with the tea and cake, and started to eat the cake while still thinking of the letter.

After a while Sebastian, Finny and Bardroy came walking in.  
Their hands were full of books and maps.  
They placed it next to her desk on the ground.

Bardroy stretched his back 'Where do you need all this for milady' he asked curious.

Jenavive took a map of England and rolled it out over her desk 'I need this to see where our upcoming vacation goes to' she said with a big smile on her face.

Finny and Bardroy stared at her 'Did you just say vacation' Sebastian asked her.

Jenavive nodded in excitement 'Get Mey-Rin and Tanaka, we need all the help we can get'.

Sebastian gave a quick nod 'Do I need to call Ciel?' He asked before leaving the room.

'No, I can do this on my own'.

'Very well then, I'll be right back'.

'Finny, Bardroy… you better get some chairs cause we are going to be here for a long long time' Jenavive said.

The boys nodded and walked out of the room.

After 30 minutes everyone was inside the office with a book in their hands.

'Try to find as much of information on the village St. Ives, I want to know the history, the buildings everything' Jenavive said.

The servants gave fast nod 'Yes milady!'

While the servants were looking up information, Jenavive started to search the place on the map.  
After a few minutes she started to get moody and her hands were shaking.

Sebastian noticed and took her hands 'Are you okay?' he asked.

Jenavive looked in his eyes 'Ye-yeah I'm fine don't worry' she said.

Sebastian looked at the big map while he still held her hands 'Have you already found the place?'

'No not yet, I can't find it and it's making me moody'

Sebastian laid down the book he was holding and shove the big chair Jenavive was sitting on to the side, he pulled her in front of him with her face towards the desk.

'Sebastian what are you doing'

Sebastian smirked 'Don't worry, just trust me' he said.

He placed his hands in front of her eyes so she couldn't see a thing 'Now tell me where St. Ives is' Sebastian said.

Jenavive sighed 'How am I supposed to know where it is when I can't see a thing' she said annoyed.

Sebastian came closer and kissed her in her neck.

'Wh-what are you doing'

'Tell me where St. Ives is' he said.

'I…I don't know'

Sebastian went up to her cheek, his lips stroked her cheeks and he kissed her again.

'Sebastian stop it' Jenavive said nervous.

'Do you already know where St. Ives lies' he asked.

'No I can't concentrate with you hanging around me'

Sebastian smiled 'You don't act like you don't like it' he said 'Use your instinct not your head'.

Jenavive took a big breath she pointed down to the map 'Over there in the south west of England'

Sebastian took his hands of her eyes and Jenavive opened her eyes, she followed the way her finger pointed it ended on a place called… St. Ives.

Jenavive smiled 'I did it, I just pointed and… I did it'

Sebastian picked up the book he was holding before and continued 'See… use your instinct not your head, first lesson' he said skipping thru the book.

Mey-Rin jumped off her chair 'Milady I found something' she said happy.

She walked towards the desk and gave the book to Jenavive.

Mey-Rin had found 5 pages written by hand all about St. Ives 'Mey-Rin this is great' Jenavive said exited 'Thank you'

After 4 hours of searching and collecting information Jenavive got of her chair 'I think we have enough information, I'm hungry' Jenavive looked around the office 'Where is Sebby?'.

'Mr. Sebastian started with dinner 40 minutes ago' Finny said.

Before Jenavive could say something Sebastian came walking in.

'Dinner is ready' he said.

'Sebby put some more plates on the table like… 5 more' Jenavive said 'I'm in a good mood'.

She walked to the door and looked at Finny, Tanaka, Bardroy and Mey-Rin 'Are you going to stay here and starve, come on jeez' she said.

The servants looked at her stunned 'Wait are those plates for us?' Bardroy asked.

Jenavive chuckled 'No for my imaginary friends, now hurry up' she said annoyed.

The servants smiled and run after her to the dining room.

They had dinner together, they laughed, made jokes and… kinda got drunk.  
At the end of dinner they went to the living room and the fun went on, just like the drinking.

Around 12 pm Finny couldn't walk anymore, everything Mey-Rin said wasn't understandable and Bardroy had fallen asleep on the ground, Tanaka was still sober because he only drank tea and went to bed early.

Sebastian had brought them all to bed while Jenavive was still sitting in the living room near the fireplace.

Sebastian came walking, he leaned against the door opening and crossed his arms 'Don't tell me there is nothing wrong, I can see you sulking from miles away'.

Jenavive looked at him over her shoulder and smiled 'It's nothing trust me, I'm just a little bit tired that's all' she stood up and walked to Sebastian.

Sebastian sighed 'I told you not to say It's noting' he said.

Jenavive unbuttoned Sebastian's coat and pulled it off 'Don't be so stiff' she said 'Can't you ever relax a bit'.

Sebastian looked at her 'Relaxing with you near me is like… walking into heaven, it's terrible'

Jenavive laughed, she walked back to the fire place and sat down on the ground leaning against some cochins she had put down.

Sebastian sat down next to her and leaned against the wall, he looked at Jenavive.

Jenavive noticed and looked up 'You know…you always look at me with those eyes' she said.

Sebastian was still looking at her 'What kind of eyes are that'.

'Eyes… full of lust, it's always lust'

'And you can't figure out why that is?'

Jenavive looked at the fire 'Well… Alois never looks at me like that so… actually no one looks at me like that, except you'.

'Well… that is because, even though you don't have it anymore.  
I still want your soul'

Jenavive looked back at Sebastian, she crawled towards him and sat next to him.

She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes 'Even though we're so close to the fireplace your still cold as ice' she said joking.

Sebastian smiled and gave her a kiss on her head 'Don't worry, I will always stay like that' he said.

After a few minutes Jenavive had fallen asleep and Sebastian was bringing her to bad, he held her in his arms while he walked to her room, he laid her down on her bed and left the room quietly.

The next morning Jenavive woke up and Sebastian was standing next to her bed 'Good morning milady, we have to get you dressed.  
Because we are leaving in 2 hours' he said with a fake smile.

Jenavive looked confused and stepped out of bed still a bit sleepy, She dressed into a white dress with small pink hearts on it.  
Her shoes were pink, and her knee socks were white like the dress.

She tied her hair into a simple ponytail with a pink ribbon.

When she came downstairs the servants were standing at the door and all the suitcases were packed.

Jenavive stared at them 'What's going on?' she asked.

'What does it look like?' Sebastian said, he opened the door and held Jenavive's coat up.  
The servants started to carry the suitcases outside 'We are going to St. Ives' Sebastian said.

'Ho, Ho, Ho'

**I'm very sorry I haven't updated when I said I would but I have been very busy with my drawings and I had 2 biology tests so I had to study.  
But don't worry I have vacation now for 2 weeks but I can't promise to post this week because of Christmas and my internship so it will probably be next week again. **

**Next chapter will be posted in 2015,** **Merry Christmas and a Happy new year \\(o-o)/**


	12. Chapter 12 Caught

Chapter 12

Caught

**Lost… things what once were but will never come back  
Your smile, your inspiration.  
But most of all be careful not to lose your mind.  
Remember who your loved ones are, the ones that make you happy and make you smile.  
Think about who you are and don't forget that.  
Cause if you do… things could go black.**

'Over there! The sea!' Finny pointed out of the window.

Jenavive looked up 'What… where?' she narrowed her eyes 'I can't see it' she said disappointed.

Sebastian looked outside 'Come sit here, I'm sure you'll see it from here' he said while grabbing her hand.

Jenavive smiled and sat next to Sebastian, she looked out of the window and her smile became bigger.  
Her eyes started to sparkle and all the noises around her started to fade.

She saw a clear blue sea right in front of her, the light of the sun made it shine.  
It looked magical.  
The buildings around the sea and the white beach, all the things that made her happy…combined.

Jenavive, Finny and Mey-Rin were watching everything go by with big sparkly eyes.

When the train stopped Sebastian and Bardroy took the suitcases and walked after Jenavive, Finny and Mey-Rin who were running though the train halls to see who was outside first.

When the doors opened and they stepped on the train platform Jenavive felt the warm sun on her face, she closed her eyes and drowned into the feeling of joy.

When Jenavive opened her eyes a tall man stood in front of her all dressed in black.  
Normally she is used to that because of Sebastian, but this was different this man had a dark aura his face was moody… but scared at the same time.

She looked at the man who was analysing Jenavive from head to toe, his eyes stopped at her chest.

'Excuse me… my eyes are up here sir' Jenavive said annoyed.

The man's eyes went to her face 'I'm sorry miss, but I thought t I saw the sign of the devil' the man said.

Jenavive looked confused 'In my breasts…?, seems a bit strange to me doesn't it'.

The man gave her a cold gaze, filled with disgrace.

Sebastian heard them talking and turned around 'Please excuse me sir, but would you like to stop staring at my mistress' he said while he had to hold back his glowing eyes.

The man took a step back when he noticed Sebastian he had a frightened look in his eyes 'Please excuse me' he said and walked away with big steps.

Jenavive and Sebastian watched him as he walked away '…Creep' Jenavive said, she walked to the exit and saw Mey-Rin, Bardroy and Finny talking to a friendly looking women.

Finny saw Jenavive walking towards them, he said something to the women.  
The woman turned around and smiled big 'You must be Jenavive Phantomhive?' she asked.

Jenavive smiled 'Yeah that's me, how do you know?'

The woman gave a nod towards Finny 'This boy here, I was just walking by when I heard them talking about finding a place to sleep' the woman said.

Sebastians eyes had a twinkle 'Well yes it is true we were planning to go to a hotel near the sea, and looking around with all these people I think we have to get going' he said.

The woman looked at Sebastian 'No need, the hotel was already full for the next 3 months'.

Mey-Rin looked confused 'But… how do you know…?'

'I know because my husband is the owner of the hotel, we ourselves life on the hill behind it' The woman pointed to a hill near the sea 'Although it's just a farm, we always have guest rooms left when our children aren't in town.  
So if you like, you can stay at our farm' the woman suggested.

Jenavive looked at the servants who seemed exited, then she looked up to Sebastian.  
He shrugged and looked back to the woman 'We'd like to stay at your farm, how much do we need to pay you'.

The woman smiled 'I don't need money' she said 'I already have enough of that, if you would cook and help me clean once a while I'll let you stay for free.

Jenavive got excited 'But that's amazing cause Sebastian is a really good cook and he cleans very fast' she said with a smile.

The woman smiled 'Well than, shall we go?'

Jenavive nodded and walked next to her to the coach.

The woman looked at Jenavive 'My name is Nancy' she said 'Nancy Novik'

Jenavive looked up to the sky, and back at Nancy 'Novik?... it sounds Swedish' she said.

'Could be I don't know, my father and grandfather both come from here.  
Born and raised'.

Jenavive looked around once again, she saw the clear blue sea in front of her.  
The clouds were flowing with the wind, she noticed the strong smell of flowers mixed with the smell of the sea.

Nancy opened the coach 'Please get in we'll be there in 15 minutes' she said.

When everyone got in, the coach went through the streets and passed the beautiful white beach.

Sebastian gave Jenavive a small push to her elbow, she looked up confused.  
Sebastian looked at her and gave a small nod towards Nancy.  
Jenavive looked confused and raised an eyebrow, Sebastian rolled his eyes.

'So Miss Novik, do you like living here' Sebastian asked.

Nancy looked up 'Yes, I love it here it's quiet and safe' she said with a smile on her face.

'So you don't need the police here' Jenavive asked.

Nancy laughed 'Well we do have police they just get bored fast so they don't make a lot of money, cause there is nothing to do'.

Jenavive stared at Nancy 'Still they are the police, they won't cause any trouble, would they'.

Nancy turned her head towards Jenavive 'Yes… that's what you would think'.

Everyone looked at Nancy with big eyes, she had an angry twinkle in her eyes 'Our police is not what you think they are, normally the police would be the one to make sure everyone is safe.  
Here in St. Ives they get bored so they find something to amuse themselves, they bully street children, push old woman and men, they take money from the market because they "need" it for the police station.  
The truth is that they buy things for themselves or their family' Nancy's voice was full of anger and disgust.

'But then we have to stop them!' Finny said.

Nancy shook her head 'Won't do, they don't listen to anyone and if you force them… they'll beat you till you can't move anymore or worse, till you don't breath anymore'.

When Nancy said that everyone was quiet, the only thing you heard was the sea.

Before Jenavive could ask another question they arrived at the farm.

The farm was made out of dark brown wood, the windows were big and clear.  
Next to the house there was a barn, it was painted in a night sky blue and a black roof.

Outside of the barn there were horses running around between the flowers that grew in the fields.

The coach stopped and the servants were the first who stepped into the muddy grass.

'It's beautiful out here, it's really lovely' Bardroy said with a grin on his face.

Mey-Rin clapped in her hands 'Oh it is, yes it is'.

Nancy was the next one to get out 'Thank you, I'm happy you think that' she said with a big smile on her face.

Sebastian stepped out too and turned back to Jenavive who was behind him, she looked at the ground in front of her and to her shoes.  
She sighed 'Why did I put on my new shoes again' she said with a painful expression.

Sebastian grinned 'That was your choice, not mine' he turned around and wanted to walk away.  
Jenavive smiled and jumped on his back before he could take another step.

Sebastian turned his head until he was so close to Jenavive, it made her blush.

'…What?' Jenavive said 'You can't do anything about it'.

Sebastian didn't answer he just rolled his eyes and held Jenavive up by holding her legs.  
He started walking after Nancy and the servants who were walking ahead 'I'll get you some rain boots' he said grinning.

Jenavive laughed and held Sebastian tight around his neck 'Black and shining please'.

Nancy opened the door and gave Sebastian a spear key 'Hold on to it safely, and don't think I don't know why you are here.  
But don't worry I'm happy you are here to learn those basterds their lessons' she whispered.

Sebastian took the key, and while the servants were making the rooms ready and helping Nancy, Sebastian and Jenavive went into town after putting on different clothes, so they wouldn't stand out.

Jenavive was wearing a blue summer dress with white stripes and simple white ballerina shoes.  
She let her hair down what made it fall down to her hips, it was wavy and her cheeks were red because of the chilly wind.

Sebastian… didn't look like Sebastian he was wearing a white blouse and brown trousers with suspenders, he changed his black shoes for simple farmer shoes and his hair was tied up into a lose ponytail.

When they arrived in the harbour, they saw children running around screaming and laughing.  
They saw the big market Nancy told them about.  
And they saw the sign of the police station.

They walked towards the building still looking around.

'Sebastian, go look at the market.  
I'll go watch near the shops' Jenavive said.

Sebastian gave a nod and walked towards the market.

When Jenavive wasn't paying attention she bumped into someone strong which made her fall on the ground.

She looked up and saw a muscled man standing in front of her.

'Can't ya watch out ya filth!'

'I…I'm sorry mister' Jenavive said nervous.

She stood up and wanted to walk away but the man grabbed her arm 'Mister! I haven't been so offended in the last few days' the man started to scream 'YOU CALL ME OFFICER, FILTH!'.

Jenavive closed her eyes tight 'I said I was sorry…sir'.

The man raised his hand and slapped Jenavive in her face, he threw her on the ground and started to scream again 'OFFICER! I TOLD YOU I AM AN OFFICER!'.

He started laughing at her and turned around, when he bumped into Sebastian.

'Why hello…officer, I saw you throwing my girlfriend on the ground.  
I am just here to tell you that if you ever touch her again… I will first cut of your fingers and then break both your miserable hands' Sebastian said it with a low voice and a smile on his face.  
His eyes were glowing slightly and a dark gloom hang around him.

The officer spat on the ground and walked away with a deadly glare in his eyes.

Sebastian walked towards Jenavive and helped her get up.

'I'm so sorry I wasn't here on time, I had to see what his reaction would be' Sebastian said.

Jenavive looked at him 'Just tell me you got distracted by those cats over there, I dun care at least we know what their like now'.

Sebastian stared in her eyes when he noticed blood coming down from her head 'Oh my… we need to take care of that' he said worried.

Jenavive pushed his hands away 'Geez don't worry about me I don't feel a thing but first…girlfriend?' Jenavive asked.

Sebastian grinned 'Well yes, I had to make him believe didn't I, I couldn't say you are my mistress'.

'True…'

'Now come on even though you don't feel anything, that wound needs to be taken care of' Sebastian took her hand and walked her to a bench.  
'Sit down and don't move'.

Sebastian took a handkerchief out of his pocket and cleaned the drops of blood on her face 'I think we need to go back' Sebastian said.

Jenavive shook her head 'No I want to buy a present for Nancy, as a thank we can stay at her house'

'I suppose you want to do that alone, even though I won't let you'

'Yes, you just go back to the farm.  
I'll make sure I won't bump into someone again' Jenavive said joking.

'No…'

Jenavive sighed 'I'll be fine'.

'No…, just no'.

Jenavive got furious 'I'm not a baby I can go by myself'.

'Yes I know, seems you don't remember the contracts terms'.

'Let's see if that's true, Sebastian I order you to go back and leave me here'.

Sebastian sighed, he rolled his eyes, stood up and bowed 'Yes milady'.  
He turned around and started to walk back to the farm.

Jenavive sighed again and looked around, she was looking for the officer she bumped into.  
She wanted to know what his uniform looked like so she could recognize other officers.  
She couldn't find him and stood up from the bench she started to walk by the shops and near the market.

'Just look at that beautiful hair'.

Jenavive heard a voice behind her, she turned around and in front of her stood a tall man who looked like Sebastian.

The man had violet, purple-ish eyes and they stared at Jenavive her hair, her eyes, her mouth… everything.

'Please excuse me for staring at your…your… pure beauty' the man said, he took her hand and kissed the palm softly 'My name is Ash Landers…milady'.

'Oh, it's nice to meet you.  
My name is…'

'Jenavive Letalis Gemma Racheal Angelina Lilium Phantomhive' Ash said before Jenavive could say something.

'How do you know my name' Jenavive asked.

'Oh dear there is so much I know about you'.

Jenavive looked confused 'Like?

Ash smiled 'Like the mark of a demon, like…the tragic loss of your soul and you living with a horrible creature'.

'How?... I don't understand' Jenavive said.

Ash straitened his back and took her hand, he pulled her closer while sliding his hand over Jenavives waist.  
Jenavive blushed and didn't know what to do.

Ash laid his head in her neck and kissed it softly 'You would have been such a beautiful and powerful angel' he whispered in her ear.  
'And now you're this… un pure creature, It's awful'.

He stared into her eyes again, his eyes changed from violet to a darker purple 'Though… it's not too late yet' He kissed her on her mouth.  
Jenavive felt her eyelids close and she went completely numb.

When she woke up she was in a cosy room, with a red/golden carpet and beautiful furniture.

She sat in a large office chair, in front of her stood a big wooden desk.

She rubbed her eyes once again, she noticed she was chained but could move her arms up and down.

She looked next to her and Ash was pouring whisky into a glass, he took a sip and turned around.

'Don't worry dear, I'm only doing this to show you how beautiful angels can be.  
And to keep you away from that dangerous demon' he said.

Jenavive stared at him 'He isn't dangerous, he is really sweet'.

Ash burst out laughing 'You will think different after a few weeks, but don't worry, you won't get lonely' he lifted her chin 'I'll be here to keep you company'.

The door opened 'Hands off her! This wasn't our deal, so keep your hands of the girl'.

Ash let out a big sigh and walked back to the whisky bottle.

When Ash moved Jenavive could see who was standing in the door opening.

Her eyes widened and hands started shaking.

This can't be true, he would never make a deal that would hurt me… never.

I thought… he… he loved me.

Jenavive looked straight into the blue eyes she had always loved so much.

'Alois?...'

**Told ya Alois would be trouble XD.  
I know it has been a long time so first…HAPPY NEW YEAR!  
2015 is going to be a perfect year not just for me but for Jenny to.  
I have found my love (believe me Jenny will to soon), oh did you noticed…SPOILER!  
I hope you liked the chapter I'll try to upload in a week again cause it has been way too long.**

**Just keep reviewing, it will make me happy and it will make MY Sebby happy, oh and I just really love reading them. **


	13. Chapter 13 For love

Chapter 13

For love

**Jenny's lips are red,  
Ciel's hair is blue.  
Alois isn't who he is,  
I know it must confuse you.  
Still memories can't be replaced,  
And Jenny waits for her kiss.  
Though Sebastian still can't see,  
who his true love is.**

Jenavive woke up and rubbed her eyes.

She was brought to a big suite, the door was locked with five different locks.

She wasn't chained anymore and was free to walk through the rooms of her suite.

It was just a few days ago when she was caught by Ash and betrayed by Alois.

Claude was the one who brought her to her room that day.

She tried to make him talk and give her answers, but Claude was his usual cold self and didn't say a thing the whole time.

She went straight to bed and stayed there until today.

She is used to seeing Sebastians face in front of her when she would open her eyes in the morning.  
He would make her favorite tea and would prepare some waffles or bacon.

He would take out a dress, and she would yell at him because there wouldn't be any pink in it.  
She would order him around… and he would do everything with a smile on his face.

Now when he opens her eyes, the only people she sees are the triplets.  
She knew they were sweet, and good men still…

They can't make her laugh, they can't cook like Sebastian does and they make horrible tea.

She has to dress her herself and doesn't have the usual daily piano lessons, but most of all…she is bored.

When she looked around the room she didn't see the triplets, though there was an amazing smell coming from the room next to her bedroom.  
She pushed herself up so she sat up straight.

She wanted to move her legs but didn't have the power for it.  
She sighed and a tear run down her cheek '…Sebby…'.  
She wiped away the tear with her hand.

'Oh my, are you alright?' Jenavive looked up when she heard a male voice.

In front of her stood the same beautiful man that took her soul.  
Latziël Scelus, the fallen angel with the silky blond hair and the bright eyes.

He stood in front of her bed with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and his hair in a low ponytail.

He looked a little bit like Sebastian though he had long blond hair and looked like you could trust him, cause she wasn't completely sure she could trust Sebastian for a 100% yet.

Jenavive burst into tears and couldn't stop.

Latziël looked at her confused 'I know I'm not your butler…still I didn't knew I was this horrible' he said.

Jenavive wiped the coming tears of and tried to look at Latziël.

Latziël still looked at her, he walked to the kitchen and came back with a small plate.  
On top of the plate there were 3 chocolate waffles covered with strawberries and cream.

He sat on the chair next the her bed and placed the plate with the chocolate waffles on her nightstand.

Jenavive looked at it and even though she had some tears in her eyes she smiled and looked at Latziël.

'Thank you' she said friendly 'Are you a friend of…Alois' she asked.

Latziël raised an eyebrow '…No…I am a fallen angel I am no one's friend' he said cold.

Jenavive still looked at him, suddenly her eyes went big and her mind crazy 'Wait…are…are you the one who took my…soul'.

Latziël smirked 'I am happy you still remember me' he said sarcastically.

Jenavive looked scared and started to get nervous.

Latziël laughed and gave her the plate with chocolate bars 'Here, eat it and don't worry about me… I am just here to take care of you' he said with a nice tone.

Jenavive took a bit of cream on her finger and licked it off, the taste made her happy and she smiled again.

'But what are you doing here… you have my soul and the triplets are the ones who normally take care of me' Jenavive asked Latziël.

'Well when the triplets came I knocked them out and went inside myself, since I ate your soul I have been following you around.  
Just because I felt your appearance so close I had no choice.  
So I was there when Ash took you I was at the train, you can think of me like a creepy stalker.  
But just to be sure I am not Alois or Ash his friend, I'd rather have them dead…and now I am saying it in nice way' Latziël explained while coming in with pancakes.

He gave her the pancakes and sat back in the chair.  
'But what are you doing here if you aren't working for them?' Jenavive asked confused.

Latziël crossed his legs and looked Jenavive in her eyes 'Even though you don't have your soul anymore…again I'm sorry…but still I care for you.  
A girl as pretty as you isn't supposed to be locked up in a room with horrible food and no one to talk to' he said.

Jenavive smiled and started eating the pancakes 'So…will you bewome my fwend? she asked with her mouth full of pancakes.

Latziël had a small grin 'I just told you I'm a creepy stalker and you want me to be your friend?'.

Jenavive laughed an nodded she swallowed the pancakes and looked at him 'Yes I want the creepy stalker to be my friend' she said with a funny voice.

Latziël took a pancake and started eating it 'Well then "milady" I will be your friend, now I have a reason to follow you around without being a creep' he said.

Jenavive smiled, she moved her legs to the side of the bed and stood up on her feet.  
After days she finally had the energy to stand again, so the first thing she did…was walking to the kitchen to get herself some hot chocolate.

Latziël watched her confused when she was walking away, he followed her and watched het make hot chocolate.

'Yes, lesson number one.  
As my friend you should know I am highly addicted to the taste of sweet, creamy, candy filled…'

'Chocolate… yes I know, I am surprised you're not fat as a wale yet' Latziël said before Jenavive could finish her sentence.

Jenavive reached for the milk but wasn't long enough she stood on her toes but lost her balance and fell backwards.

Latziël cached her, held her, and sat her on the kitchen table.  
He took the milk and put on a fire, he molt the chocolate and mixed it with the milk.  
When he was done, he put it in a cup and gave it to Jenavive 'Here you go'.

Jenavive took the cup in her hands and looked up to Latziels eyes 'You… you were really fast…' she said a bit stunned.

Latziël grinned and walked to the balcony, Jenavive followed him with big steps.  
'You can't go there' Jenavive said 'It's locked with a key'

Latziël ignored her and walked right through the glass door without breaking it as if he was some kind of ghost.

Jenavives eyes widened, she stared and couldn't believe what she just saw.

'How… did you do that?' she asked still with wide eyes.

'Latziël smiled 'I am a fallen angel, I can do what I want' he said joking 'If I were you I would go back to bed, your oh so beloved fiancé is on his way'.

Jenavive looked over her shoulder and heard the locks on the door turn, when she looked in front of her she saw Latziël was gone.  
She quickly placed the cup of hot chocolate on the nightstand and got back in bed.  
When she laid down she closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep.

She heard the door open, she heard whispers that were too soft to hear clearly what the whispers said.  
After the sound of the door closing she heard footsteps coming closer.

Someone sat next to her on the bed and stroked her hear carefully.

'I am so sorry' she heard Alois his voice next to her, it sounded trusted and sweet.

She moved her head a bit so it laid next his legs.

She felt his soft lips on her forehead, she opened her eyes and looked at him 'Please tell me why?'.

Alois stared at her 'You were awake?' he asked confused.

'Didn't you notice the plates with food and the hot chocolate'.

Alois looked at the nightstand and smiled, he looked back at Jenavive.

'I can't give you enough stuff to let you forget this, I just… I met Ash and… he gave me a deal' Alois explained.

Jenavive pushed herself up 'What kind of deal?'

Alois stroked her cheek 'That isn't important, I love you' he said and came closer.

Jenavive pushed him away and stood up from the bed 'Alois this is important! What kind of deal are you talking about?'

Alois had a look in his eyes she had never seen before, he looked pissed but happy at the same time.

He stood in front of her and placed his hands on her waist, he pulled her closer and kissed her in her neck.

Jenavive felt Goosebumps coming up, she shivered and tried to escape from Alois his arms.

He kissed her on her cheek and came closer to her lips, but before he could kiss her on her lips Jenavive slapped him in his face.  
She kicked him against his ankle and pushed him backwards.

Alois fell backwards with his head against the wall.

Jenavive found her chance and run out of the hotel room, she ran through the hall towards the stairs.

While she was running she heard footsteps behind her moving just as fast as she was.

'JENAVIVE! COME BACK HERE' she heard Alois screaming behind her.

She looked over her shoulder and saw Alois moving fast, she didn't answer and just kept running as fast as she could.

'JENNY!'

'NO'

'DON'T MAKE ME USE FORCE, I'LL DRAG YOU BACK TO THAT ROOM MYSELF…YOU HEAR ME!'

Those words made Jenavive run faster, when she reached the stars she went to fast, tripped, and fell down the stairs.

When she ended up down the stairs she tried to ignore the pain and stood up quickly.

But before she could run again she felt someone pull her hair.

She turned her head up and saw Alois above her, he pulled her hair hard and held her upper arm.

Jenavives head started to hurt, she felt her hair being pulled out.

Alois pulled her closer to his mouth 'You really thought you could escape me' he whispered 'And just so you know, when you walk out of this hotel there are 4 demons waiting for you to kick you back to your room'.

He let go of her head and pushed her back up the stairs, when they came back into the hotel suite Alois locked the door again.

He turned around and looked at Jenavive 'Don't try that again, next time I'll throw a knife through your head'.

Jenavive avoided his gaze '…What deal?'.

Alois pointed at the chair 'Sit'.

Jenavive sat down and looked up at Alois 'Well are you going to tell me or what'.

Alois rolled his eyes 'I made a deal so I can see my little brother again' he said.

'Luka?, I thought he was dead?' Jenavive said confused.

'Well yes, but Ash is an angel he can make sure I can see him again.  
And then I can spend my life with my brother again'.

Jenavive raised an eyebrow 'Why am I here again'.

Alois took her hand in his 'He… he wanted you' he said with a painful expression.

Jenavive couldn't say anything it felt like she just froze.

'What… why?'

'He knows you're a demon, still he wants to try making you an angel so you can be…his'.

'His!' Jenavive started to get mad 'What the hell do you mean his, I am yours and yours only.  
Though now I'm not sure I want to be that either'.

Alois looked at her 'But you don't understand I had a plan for us'.

Jenavives eyes turned red 'US…WHAT THE HELL US'

Alois pushed her against her shoulders so she couldn't get up from the chair.

'YOU JUST PULLED ME HAIR OUT AND GAVE ME BRUISES AND YOU SAY US!'

Alois grabbed her arm 'Fine if you want it like this… than don't mind me'.

He pulled her up from the chair and walked to the bedroom dragging Jenavive behind him he pushed her on the bed and held her arms down.

Jenavive started to kick with her legs and kicked Alois in his face.

Alois got furious and sat on her legs so she couldn't move at all 'This is the reason I am treading you for my brother, you were never my soulmate you were just a pain in the ass' Alois said it with a lot of anger and slapped Jenavive in her face.

Jenavive was tired of getting treated like dirt, she felt her demon powers coming up.  
She pushed herself up and threw Alois against the wall, she didn't mind searching the keys of the door she just kicked it down.  
She walked to the stairs and walked down calmly, when she came in the lobby she walked towards the exit in a straight line pushing everyone and everything aside.

She opened the exit doors and walked into the shining sun, she smelled the fresh air and the sea.

She looked in front of her and saw the big market, she walked towards the first clothing stand and looked at some capes she saw hanging.

'Their beautiful aren't they' she heard a voice behind her and turned around.

She saw a tall man standing in front of her with short black hair.  
His eyes were closed and was wearing Chinese clothing  
His hands were hidden and clasped together in his long sleeves.

Next to him stood a girl with big golden eyes, black hair and a short lavender dress.

Jenavive smiled and felt the fabric of the capes, it was a soft and light.

'Yes' Jenavive said 'Their really pretty, how much do they cost?' she asked.

The man looked at her and his eyes fell on the Phantomhive ring 'Just because you're a Phantomhive you can have them for free, I'll make sure your brother pays them' the man said.

Jenavive looked confused 'You know my brother?' she asked.

The man smiled and took a white cape off the hangers 'Oh yes, we are business man, friends well I think you should ask him'.

The man gave Jenavive the cape and held it next to her hair 'How amazing, it's just as white as your hair.  
Oh by the way' The man bowed and smiled brighter 'My name is Lau and this' he pointed at the girl next to him 'Is my lovely Ran-Mao' he said.

Jenavive bowed and put on the cape, it felt soft and warm.

Lau came closer to her 'Maybe… you should hide somewhere' he whispered and pointed at the hotel.

Jenavive looked at the hotel and saw Alois with Claude and the triplets, she also saw Ash.  
Ash looked angry and he was yelling at Alois.

Jenavive looked around and saw a dark corner at the end of the market.

'Thank you Lau it was really nice to meet you' Jenavive said with a smile and walked away.

She hid in the corner and pushed herself back in the dark as much as possible.

She closed her eyes and heard the voices of Alois and Claude coming closer.  
When they were gone Jenavive let out a big breath.

When she opened her eyes, she saw wavy white hair and 2 violet eyes in front of her looking straight at her face.

'Caught you!'

**I… am…truly sorry that it took like a week longer than I promised (you can kill me if you want) but I had 3 projects for school and I was stressing about the test to get in my following school.  
And I was… kinda stuck with the story.**

**So aint gonna promise anything cause I am afraid I won't keep that promise so it may take 3 days, a week or like this time 2 weeks but yeah it depends on how many schoolwork I have.**

**But don't worry I still love you all XD **


	14. Chapter 14 24

Chapter 14

24

**Everyone needs someone to trust… someone they can tell everything to.  
They have to accept your talents and your flaws, your good points and the bad ones.  
They have to love you for who you are, support you in your future plans and accept the choices you make.  
Because they can't change the way you are, they can change your looks but not your personality.  
If they do…you might want to hurt them…maybe even kill.  
But you won't cause that one word reminds you to all the beautiful moments you had…**

**Family!**

A little boy looked up to the sky and smiled, he thought about how happy he was.  
He closed his eyes and his smile became bigger.

'Look at that smile, I have never seen a boy from your age smile like that'.

The boy opened his eyes and in front of him stood a man…woman… he wasn't really sure, it had red hair and bright green eyes.

He smiled again 'Well yes, even though I don't have anything I am still very happy'.

The person in front of him laughed 'Oh really, than you don't mind you are on my list?'.

'List?' the boy asked.

'Oh yes the list' the person in front of him took a chainsaw from behind him and swung it… right through the boys troth.

Before the boy collapsed on the ground, the person kneeled before him 'I am Grell Sutcliff boy, and you were on my Shinigami list' he winked and took the boys soul.

Sebastian ran through the halls of Nancy's house and slammed the door open, he stood in the room where the servants slept.  
The servants were dressing in their work clothing and looked surprised when Sebastian came in.

Finny was already dressed and was looking for his head, Bardroy was still standing in only his trousers.  
And Mey-Rin just pulled on her dress.

'Mr. Sebastian… What's wrong?' Finny asked.

Sebastian look at the servants 'Jenavive is gone' he said with a cold tone 'Get finished as soon as possible, if anything happens to her...Ciel WILL and SHALL kill me'.

The servants nodded, still a bit surprised.  
But they knew that if they lost Jenavive they would be in big trouble too.

A few hours later they were walking through the village.

Mey-Rin was looking in the shops, Finny on the beach, Bardroy on the hill, Tanaka (who was in his full form) in the harbor and Sebastian on the big market.

Sebastian looked at the stalls that were selling things that Jenny would like, he searched for her bright white hair.

He stopped at a stall with capes and hoods, he noticed the seller was someone he had seen before, a lot.

'Lau?... why are you always here when there is trouble' Sebastian asked.

Lau turned around 'Oh if it isn't the butler, Look Ran-Moa…someone else we know' He said in his usual tone.

Ran-Moa didn't say anything and just nodded.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow 'Someone else you know?, who else did you see?' he asked curious.

Lau smiled 'No one really just a girl, she liked my capes a lot'.

'What did she look like?'.

'Well she was average height, had beautiful sparkly eyes…oh and she had really white hair'.

Sebastian's eyes widened 'Why didn't you say that at first!'.

'I forgot' Lau said.

'FORGOT!, how can you forget such a thing?'

Lau still smiled 'My memory has been very bad lately' he said.

Sebastian face palmed 'Is there something else I need to know'.

Lau nodded 'Oh yes…yes, she was hiding in that corner over there' Lau pointed to a corner on the side of the market 'but a man found her and took her with him'.

'What kind of man?' Sebastian asked.

Lau looked up as a sign he was thinking 'He had white hair like her, and he was wearing a white suit… he looked almost angel like.  
He took her to the grand hotel'.

Sebastian looked around and noticed the grand hotel being secured by the triplets he started running really fast and jumped.

He jumped and landed on one of the triplets, he looked up and smirked.

'Why hello, I am here to take back my mistress'.

The triplets stayed silent.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow and smirked wider 'No answer huh… I guessed so'.

He ran towards the other two who were still standing and pushed one against the wall, he punched his face so hard it was almost stuck into the wall.

He threw him on the ground, he walked towards the last one and kicked him backwards into a tree.

He laughed at the sight and walked inside.  
He looked around and saw Claude standing in the middle of the lobby, Sebastian sneaked past him unnoticed.  
He was trying to save his strength for when he had to take Jenny out of the hotel.

He ran up the stairs and tried to sense Jenavive.

When he arrived on the top floor he slowly walked past all the doors, he stopped at the last one.  
He looked at the door and heard voices, he leaned towards the voices and listened.

'Oh my dear dear Jenavive, you… you are so PURE.  
Your hair…your EYES, YOUR EVERYTHING!'.

Sebastian recognized that voice, how could he not… it was the voice that irritated him the most.  
It was Ash.

'STAY AWAY CREEP!' he heard a female, and after that he heard glass break.

He knew the female was Jenavive, and he also knew he couldn't wait any longer.

He did a step back and kicked the door down, he walked inside and looked around.

He saw Jenavive laying on the ground struggling to get out of Ash his grip, they both looked up when Sebastian appeared.

'Sebastian?...' Jenavive looked at him confused but still relieved.

Ash pushed Jenavive aside and stood up 'YOU, HOW DID YOU GET PASED THE OTHERS?!'.

Sebastian smirked 'I didn't do a thing seems they need some new eyes' he said while he winked.

Jenavive smiled and tried to stand up but Ash pushed her down again, he looked furious.

He wanted to run towards Sebastian and kicked in on his head but before he could move Sebastian had tackled him.

He laid on the ground and couldn't get up.

'Wh-What is this' Ash said confusing.

Sebastian grabbed him by his collar and pulled him up, he pushed him against the wall and looked right in his eyes.

'Some advice from demon to angel' he said, everything became dark and Sebastian's eyes started to glow 'don't EVER separate the mistress from the butler'.

He threw Ash to the other side of the room and looked over his shoulder to Jenavive, who was on her feed again.

Jenavive walked passed Sebastian to the door 'I want to leave now, I have been here for too long' she said.

Sebastian nodded 'Yes milady' he said and bowed.

They walked passed Ash into the hallway, when Ash got up and tried to get past Sebastian, Sebastian grabbed his arm and broke it 'Don't try that again'.

Ash did a step back and watched them leave with an angry mood around Sebastian.

When they reached the lobby Alois saw them walking by.

'Wait! You won't leave not till I have seen Luka' he said angry.

Sebastian wanted to turn around but Jenavive stopped him 'Stay here she said' and walked towards Alois.

Alois looked at Jenavive as she came closer, he wanted to grab her arm and take her back but he knew he couldn't not when Sebastian was still around.

Jenavive had the same expression as always, casual and a bit emotionless.

She looked in Alois his big blue eyes, she leaned closer and…punched him in his face, after that she whispered in his ear.

'I…Hate you' she said and kicked him against his knee.

Claude, who was standing outside screaming to the triplets, came back inside and saw it happen.

He ran towards Jenavive and grabbed her hair 'What did you just do…?'

Sebastian kicked his hand away and punched his neck 'No…'

Jenavive looked over her shoulder and kicked Claude a few feet away 'STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME'.

Claude stood up and ran to Sebastian, before he could touch him he was held back by a long iron stick with a pointy tip.

He looked over his shoulder and saw one of the reapers standing behind him pushing his glasses up his nose.

'I can't let you do that, even though I don't like him either… he is useful to me'.

Jenavive smiled 'Will!'

Claude took Alois by his arm and dragged him away 'Stupid reapers'.

Jenavive hugged William and smiled bigger 'Thank you Will'.

William patted her head and looked up to Sebastian 'Thank him' he pointed to someone behind Sebastian.

'MY DEAR BASSY!' Grell embraced Sebastian from behind and screamed his name.!

Jenavive let go of Will and run towards Grell 'GRELL I MISSED YOU!' she hugged him from behind too.

Grell grinned 'Oh my… I am getting sandwiched, and I didn't even ask for it' he said.

Sebastian felt shivers run over his spine and pushed Grell away.

'How did you know we were here and…why are you here?' Jenavive asked.

'Well' Grell looked up 'When I discovered my dear Bassy wasn't in London anymore I asked your brother.  
He told me about this beautiful place, and of course I had to follow you. So when we arrived Will noticed there were a lot of souls from in the book that had to be taken so we started working and came across your path' he smiled big.

Sebastian stared at him as if he wanted to run away as fast as possible.

'But I don't understand' Jenavive looked at Sebastian 'How did Ciel know?'

Sebastian grinned 'Even though I am now yours he still is my master, so when he orders me to tell him where we are going… I have to tell him'.

'Will he follow us to?'

'Knowing him?… only when he has time.'

Jenavive smiled and yawned.

Sebastian smiled and picked her up in his arms.

Jenavive looked him in his eyes 'Wh..'

'Don't worry just go to sleep when you wake up I'll be on the side of your bed, I promise' Sebastian said.

Jenavive laid her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes, 3 minutes later she was deep asleep.

Sebastian walked her home and the others went with a coach.

When he arrived at Nancy's house he tucked her into bed and sat next to her stroking her hair.

'_Jenny?...Jeeenyy'._

_Jenavive woke up and saw her mother who she slept with last night, she looked at the left 'Where is daddy?'._

_Her mother smiled 'He is working darling so you can't go to him now'._

'_not even for a hug?...'._

'_No dear not even for a hug'._

_Jenavive nodded and looked around 'And Ciel?._

_Her mother got out of bed and picked her up, she walked to Ciels room when Tanaka was walking by in his "big" form._

'_Good morning lady Phantomhive' he said and patted Jenavive's head._

_Jenavive smiled and tried grabbing his tie. _

_Her mother pulled her hand away and looked at her strict 'Do you want to go to Ciel or play with Tanaka's tie?' she asked sarcastically._

_Jenavive got exited 'CIEL CIEL CIEL!'._

_Her mother smiled 'Alright than' she putted Jenavive on the ground 'You know the way'. _

_Jenavive started running fast she looked down at her little feet who were moving faster than ever. She ran beside corners and through doors but everything seemed to get longer and smaller._

_She stopped running and stood in front of a large mirror she looked in the mirror and didn't see the little small Jenavive… she saw the grown up lady that had Sebastian as butler._

_She looked like she had been wandering around the streets for weeks.  
She looked closer and saw Sebastian standing behind her, she jump scared and turned around.  
Sebastian pushed her against the wall and placed his hand between her boobs and Jenavive felt it burning._

_Sebastian smirked and got his hand of her skin 'And thus I am bound to my master trough the… "contract" he said and faded into darkness._

_Everything around Jenavive darkened and the hallway got smaller, the burn wound from Sebastian stung and she could smell her own burning flesh._

_She felt like she was drowning and tried to breath, but her breath was stuck._

_She didn't understand she couldn't call for help cause her voice didn't work, and slowly she felt her life fading._

Jenavive woke up screaming hysterically.

'MOM!, DAD?….CIEL!?'.

Sebastian looked up 'Calm down I am here, right here' he sad and held her hands.

Jenavive looked around frightened and saw Sebastian next to her and started crying, she hugged Sebastian tight.

'It's all right let it all out' Sebastian said.

Jenavive's eyes got big and realized she was hugging Sebastian, she felt the contract mark sting again.

She pushed Sebastian away and crawled out of bed, she stood up and ran out of the door.

Sebastian looked at her confused and walked after her 'Jenny…?'

Jenavive tripped and crawled up again 'GET AWAY FROM ME YOU MONSTER!' she screamed.

The servants came to look what was wrong.

Jenavive hid behind Bardroy and shivered.

Finny looked at her 'My lady what happened your all sweaty.

Jenavive looked at Sebastian from behind Bardroy and pointed 'H…he's a monster'.

Bardroy turned around and held her shoulders 'Don't be crazy milady Mr. Sebastian is the best butler around London, what happened?'.

Nancy came to look to 'Is everything alright?' she asked.

Sebastian looked at Jenavive 'Jenny? What's wrong?' he asked and did a step forward.

'GET AWAY!' Jenavive pushed Bardroy away and run outside in her sleepwear.

Mey-Rin ran after her 'Milady! You'll catch a cold!'.

Sebastian wanted to walk after her but Tanaka stopped him 'I think you'll have to leave, I am sure you didn't do anything but she has to calm down for now. I am here and I will take care of her' he said and looked at Sebastian with a caring smile.

Sebastian nodded and looked at Jenavive who was brought back inside he leaned towards Tanaka and whispered in his ear 'Clean her room every day, she is allergic to dust'.

Tanaka smiled and nodded he helped Sebastian pack his stuff, and 10 minutes later he was gone.

Jenavive was put in bath by Mey-Rin and hadn't eaten anything that day after Sebastian left.

She was calm but everyone saw she was unhappy.

That night after dinner the door rang and Nancy got up to open it she was surprised when she saw Sebastian with 5 others, she let them in and asked what was happening.

'Jenavive had a dream, I guess I was the bad guy in that dream. After she woke up she asked for her parents and her brother' Sebastian explained.

Nancy looked at the others 'And these are her parents and brothers or something?'.

Sebastian rolled his eyes 'No her parents have been dead for a long time, this is her brother and some friends. They are supposed to make her realize she isn't in a dream anymore'.

Nancy nodded slowly and let them pass.

Sebastian walked to the door and walked to Jenavive's room, the servants saw it and followed him curious.

Sebastian opened the door of the room and saw Jenavive on her bed.

He looked at her and pointed at her arms 'Hold her… tight'.

Behind him 2 man walked towards Jenavive and held her to the bed.

Jenavive looked around and started screaming, she started kicking around and lost her control when she saw Sebastian.

Sebastian came closer and his eyes turned bright red he looked into her eyes and had an annoyed look on his face.

'I thought we had a deal…you my mistress, me…your butler' he said while he closed the door.

Jenavive started crying 'GO AWAY, DON'T HURT ME!'.

'Everyone get out, I can handle this. Tell Ciel to come in you al stay out' he said to the man holding her down.

The man walked outside of the room and Ciel came in.

'Let me' he said.

Ciel sat next to Jenavive on the bed 'It's all right I am here for you. There is no need to be afraid'.

Jenavive got calmer and looked at Ciel 'You…you are so big so…adult like' she said confused.

Ciel looked at her he closed her eyes and began to sing the London bridge is falling down, the song they heard as kids.

Jenavive felt something strange she stretched her back and opened her eyes slowly.  
She saw Ciel and pulled a confused expression.

'What the hell are you doing here how…' Jenavive asked.

Ciel smiled 'I…' he looked at Sebastian 'Am on a vacation here, together with Prince Soma, Agni and Lizzy' he said.

Jenavive cleared up 'Is Lizzy here!?' she asked.

Ciel nodded and signed to Sebastian he had to open the door, when Sebastian opened the door Lizzy and Prince Soma came running in.

'Oh my I am so glad to see you again how are you doing?' Lizzy asked.

Jenavive smiled happy 'I am good' she looked at Prince Soma who was staring at her from a distance 'who is that?' she asked.

Ciel walked to Prince Soma and took his arm 'Stop staring at my sister' he said.

'YOUR SISTER!'.

Ciel sighed 'Yes…why?

'She is…beautiful! Can I marry her?'

'NO YOU CAN'T MAR….! ugh nevermind'.

'So I can!?'

'No Soma you can't marry her!'

Agni came in to 'Prince Soma!? Are you going to marry that girl?!' he asked.

Ciel looked down 'I give up' he said and walked out of the room.

Sebastian followed him.

Sebastian started helping Nancy with some chores 'Why did Lizzy come?' he asked while he was washing the dishes

Ciel rolled his eyes 'Lizzy was visiting me when you called and refused to go home'.

The doorbell rang and Sebastian looked up, he opened the door and two man walked in.

Will and Grell who just came back looked up' Alan?...Eric what are you doing here' Grell asked.

Eric grinned 'We have been send because of the loads of souls that wander around here'.

Will stared at them seriously 'So we… are doing your work?'.

Alan looked into a map and nodded 'To be exact you already done half of our work'.

Grell looked at Will 'I will never listen to you again when you say work is good' he said tired.

Sebastian grinned while he watched them fighting, Ciel seemed to enjoy it to and Prince Soma, Agni, Lizzy and the servants were playing a game to try staying awake.

When Sebastian looked next to him he saw Jenavive staring at him.

He raised an eyebrow 'What… I know I am handsome but staring isn't ladylike' he said.

Jenavive smiled 'I am sorry…monster' she said joking.

Sebastian grinned 'so you do know what happened?'.

'Of course I know I ain't stupid, I am a Phantomhive for god's sake'.

Sebastian laughed and patted her head 'Yes you are' he walked towards the kitchen and prepared tea.

Jenavive walked back to her room, she opened the door and saw Latziel siting on her bed, she leaned against the wall and crossed her arms.

'Stalker' she said.

Latziel smiled 'Hello sleepy head, you really are a meanie when you wake up'.

'Pff…I am a Phantomhive I can do what I want'.

Latziel stood up and walked to the window 'Oh and when your home, let's play a game. It's called…Find the angel and he will bring you chocolate every day'.

Jenavive smiled 'Challenge accepted'.

**Why helluw my dear peeps it has been 2 months… so sad.  
An excuse?... exams, boyfriend, school and just a difficult chapter.  
Why?... as the name of the chapter says it has 24 characters in it, if I have counted right XD and ofcourse it had to fit.**

**But imma proud it did. And I forgot how good it felt to write so I won't leave you for 2 months again…maybe 1 XD so much love so much love **

–**rapeface-**


	15. Chapter 15 Get away with murder

Chapter 15

_Get away with murder_

**The screams, the cries, the calls for help, but no one came.  
The blood and the eyes rolling back… and then that awful silence.  
Pale skin, dead eyes but most of all…no soul.  
Noting is scarier than a dead body in front of you, it doesn't move it doesn't breath…nothing.  
It will leave you crying, screaming or having nightmares.  
It will make you cold as ice and you will never have the chance to erase it from your brain.**

…**But when you're the murderer…you don't want anything else than having that warm blood on your hands and eating their delicious souls.**

A few weeks after they came back from St. Ives everything went back to normal.

The reapers went back to work in London, and Ciel, prince Soma and Agni were taking care of the officers the queen asked to punish.

They send Jenavive, Sebastian and the servants home for their own "safety".

And as always Jenavive got bored as soon as they got home, the games were too easy and the weather was awful.

She was sitting at her desk writing a letter for Diedrich when Sebastian came in with sweets.

He looked at her and placed the sweets in front of her 'Alright… out with it' he said.

Jenavive looked up 'what'

'What's wrong, you look so depressed you don't even come near the normal Jenny'.

'I am really bored… I don't know what to do' Jenavive explained.

Sebastian kept looking at her, he walked towards the window and looked outside.

Jenavive turned her head towards him 'What ya thinking about?' she asked.

'Well' Sebastian started 'You are still growing as a demon, and that means that soon you will reach the point you will need more souls than you do now'.

Jenavive looked confused 'why is that?'.

Sebastian smirked 'See it as a puberty for demons, you need more energy and so more souls do you understand'.

'Yes I do…but what does that have to do with me being bored?'

Sebastian opened the window a bit and walked back to Jenavive 'Well…you need to learn how to hunt, and how to get souls without anyone noticing you murdered someone'.

Jenavive sat back 'Let me guess, you will teach me?'.

Sebastian chuckled 'No…"Sebastian" won't teach you'.

Jenavive looked at him confused 'Why are you saying it like that, what do you mean'.

Sebastian sat on the desk and unbuttoned his coat, he rolled up the sleeves of his blouse and took off his vest ' "I" will teach you'.

'I don't understand'.

'It means that I won't be Sebastian it means I will be who I really am… a high ranked demon do you understand now'.

Jenavive smiled 'Yes I do' she stood up and bowed 'Senpai' she said joking.

Sebastian grinned 'Well than' he snapped his finger and books appeared on the desk in front of Jenavive 'Read these, and when you are done we will start the hunting training'.

Jenavive moaned 'Aawh no come on books, you are going to make me read books…your awful'.

'Just read them and come to the kitchen, alright?' Sebastian asked.

Jenavive nodded and started reading the first book.

Sebastian was walking back to the kitchen and began cutting fish into small pieces, he put them all together in a bowl and went outside.  
He looked around the backyard and sat down on the garden stairs.  
He placed the bowl of fish next to him and looked at the sky 'Where the hell are ya at little sis'.

Suddenly a pitch-black cat came out of a bush chasing a butterfly.

Sebastian smiled and made a clicking sound with his tongue and the cat looked up, Sebastian gave a nod to the bowl with fish.  
The cat twitched her ears and ran towards the bowl, she started eating the fish with big bites.

Sebastian smiled and looked back up to the sky, he felt something soft against his arm.  
He looked down and picked up the cat, he placed the cat on his lap and patted her head.

The cat purred as he did and rubbed her head against his chest.

'Yes Nodi you are sweet, though you know you can't stay here. Jenavive likes cats…well not cats like you I think more like the normal cats that walk around London.  
And Ciel is allergic you know that so why don't you go back home?' Sebastian said.

The cat, who was named Nodi looked down disappointed and jumped of Sebastian's lap.  
She ran towards the gate when a black cloud appeared around her.  
When the cloud disappeared a girl was standing at the gate, she winked at Sebastian with red glowing eyes and her dark brown hair waving in the wind and then…she disappeared.

Sebastian grinned and walked back inside.

About an hour later Jenavive came walking in 'Alright I'm done reading can we please do something fun now?' she asked.

Sebastian looked at her 'Did you really read them all?'.

'Yes I did!'

Sebastian grinned at walked to the door, he opened it and grabbed Jenavive's coat 'Well then, let's go'.

Jenavive ran towards Sebastian and slipped into her coat, they walked outside…when they saw the same cat who was with Sebastian in the garden, sitting in front of the door.

Sebastian rolled his eyes 'No Nodi you can't come' he said annoyed.

Jenavive looked up to Sebastian 'You…saying no to a …BLACK! cat, who are you and what did you do to my butler'.

Sebastian looked annoyed and walked past the cat 'Yes I love cats, especially black ones…but this one annoys me very much.  
Her name is Nodi and she follows me around…everywhere even though she knows it can be dangerous'.

Jenavive looked down at the cat 'Oh…good kitty' she said and walked after Sebastian.

Nodi watched them go…and when they were gone, they followed them to where they were heading.

Sebastian and Jenny were standing on top of the houses looking down at the market, it was slowly turning dark and the sun went down losing all the light behind the sea.

When the street lanterns got their light making the streets yellow, Sebastian started talking to Jenavive

'Rule number 1, ALWAYS! Wait until it's dark'.

'Rule number 2 , always do it fast and painless'.

Jenavive looked up 'Why painless' she asked.

Sebastian turned his head towards Jenavive 'Because the pain they feel will continue to be in their souls, when you eat those souls it hurts and can make even a demon very sick' Sebastian explained.

Jenavive looked down to the streets, they were lonely.

Everyone stayed inside after the lanterns began to shine.

A few children came running by, but Sebastian ignored them completely and didn't seem to care about them or their souls.

A few minutes later a man came out of a house, he looked around afraid and was trying to walk as fast as possible

Sebastian's eyes became sharp, and they began to glow.

He followed the man and every move he made.

Sebastian walked towards Jenavive and whispered in her ear 'Approach him from behind or tackle him as soundless as you can.

Use your demon powers to darken the street so no one will see you and make sure to keep his mouth open and wide.

Than place your hand on the middle of his chest and concentrate on his heartbeat' Sebastian stopped talking for a minute.

He looked at the man who was still walking, now a little bit slower still looking around afraid.

He looked at Jenavive with kind eyes 'Do you remember the song about I learned to play you on the piano?' he asked.

Jenavive nodded 'Yes, Precipitation you mean right?...why?'.

'When you want to take his soul think about the tones from that song and open your eyes slowly, look at him directly and look further than his face.

Look in his head and let him hear it too, when that happens his soul will come to you cause it wants to be close to medley'.

Jenavive gave an understandable nod and looked over her shoulder to the man.

Sebastian stood up strait 'Go…I will follow you and when it goes wrong, just try to knock him out so he won't remember'.

Jenavive turned around and ran towards the man as soundless as possible, she jumped off the roofs carefully and approached the man from behind.

The man didn't notice her and kept walking.

Jenavive put on a grin and took the man by his shoulder, she pushed him against a wall and looked at him.

The man looked at her with scared eyes he couldn't stand on his legs anymore and fell down on the ground.

Jenavive sat before him and pushed his head up against the wall.

She placed her hand in the middle of his chest as she was told to do by Sebastian, she closed her eyes and thought about the medley of Precipitation.

She concentrated and began to play the song in her head, slowly she felt something warming up underneath the man's skin.

She smiled and opened her eyes, he man's face was cold and his eyes were wide open as was his mouth, she looked into his eyes and felt the warmth underneath the skin going up to his troth.

She caused a strong wind that blew out all the lanterns lights and her hair was swept before her face.

Sebastian sat on the roof of the house the man was leaning against and looked down proudly.

When Jenavive's hair was swept back again he looked up with big eyes.

Jenavive had an expression Sebastian had never seen before, her grin was wide and her eyes were wide open, if she would have been in a movie…she would have been the psychopathic witch.

She was laughing quietly as the man fell down as a puppet and his soul was hanging in front of Jenavive's face.

She turned her head upwards and closed her eyes.

Slowly the soul disappeared into her body and her eyes went open as if she received a shock.

Her eyes were bright red and glowing bright.

Sebastian stood up immediately and jumped down.

Jenavive looked around and when she saw a woman walking around the corner she attacked her and took her soul in the same way she did with the man.

Sebastian ran after her and held her back right before she wanted to attack another person.

He held her head up high so she could only see the stars shining above her in the dark blue sky.

He picked her up in his arms and went back to the mansion as fast as he could.

When they arrived he let down Jenavive but held her arm tight so she wouldn't run away.

They went inside and Sebastian locked the door behind him he looked up to Jenavive who still had the red glowing eyes.

'Let me out' Jenavive said commanding.

Sebastian looked at her with a cold stare 'No way in heaven you are going outside in the next few months'.

Jenavive began to feel angry 'Sebastian I order you l…'.

Before she could finish her sentence Sebastian kicked her down 'I'm sorry I didn't hear you quite well mistress' he said sarcastic.

Jenavive got op 'WHAT THE HELL! YOU AREN'T ALLOWED TO KICK ME!'.

Sebastian grinned 'Well to be exact "Sebastian can't" but "I" can'.

Jenavive tried to attack him but got thrown against the wall instead 'You aren't stronger than me and you never will be, not when you try, and not when you will stay like this' Sebastian said annoyed.

Jenavive got up and felt dizzy, she tried to hold herself up against the wall but fell down again She crawled towards Sebastian and punched his leg, she started crying and after that she fell unconscious.

Sebastian sighed and picked her up carefully, he brought her upstairs and but her in her bed.  
After that he closed all the windows and doors, and locked them.

Sebastian walked to the kitchen and searched for the servants, he walked thru the dark halls which were lighted by the small candles on the wall and the moonlight that came thru the large windows.

Sebastian was thinking about when he just became a demon…He had the same problem as Jenavive has now.  
Addicted to the smell of blood, and the tasty souls.  
The look your victims give you when they know they're going to die, and try to pray for god's help.

Sebastian grinned at the thought of it, while he was daydreaming about the past he didn't notice he bumped into Mey-Rin who was carrying a plate of clean glasses.

Mey-Rin fell backwards and the plate with glasses were thrown into the air.  
Sebastian caught Mey-Rin before she hit the ground, he let the plate fall on his hand and let the glasses fall in perfect fit on the plate as if they never left the plate.

Mey-Rin looked up shocked, she became red and got up on her own feet.  
'I am terribly sorry Mey-Rin I wasn't paying attention, are you all right?' Sebastian asked.

Mey-Rin pushed her glasses up her nose 'Y-Yes I am'.

Sebastian smiled 'Oh now I found one of you, Jenavive isn't allowed to out of the mansion.  
Not even the garden so please, when she asks you to open the door…Don't do it.  
And please tell this to Bardroy and Finnian'.

Mey-Rin gave a nod and turned around to return to the kitchen.

Sebastian sighed and looked outside the window, he looked at the garden and saw a familiar black cat.  
Sebastian smiled and went downstairs, he unlocked the door and opened it, as he thought the cat was already in front of it waiting for him.

He let the cat inside and locked the door again, he picked up the cat and brought it to the library because he knew no one would be there around this time.

When he went into the library the cat jumped out of his arms.  
The black cloud appeared again and surrounded the cat, after the cloud disappeared a girl was leaning against the table.

The girl was slim and pale, her eyes were a cat shape and bright green with a little bit of yellow.  
Her hair was a dark brown which was brushed to one side , she had full lips and her cheekbones were clearly visible.  
She was wearing a long, tight fitted, black dress till the ground with a split on the right side that went up till her hip.  
Her lips were blood red and her nails were black just like Sebastian's

Sebastian looked at her from head to toe with a proud look in his eyes 'Why this fancy look'.

The girl smiled 'I just came from a party, why…you don't like it?'.

Sebastian grinned 'I do…still I like your normal clothes better' he said.

The girl rolled her eyes and twirled her finger, the black cloud came back around her and disappeared again seconds later.

Now the girl looked warmer and, younger.  
Her hair was wavy and was put into a low and messy bun, some strings of hair were hanging lose over her shoulder.

Her face was still the same although her lips weren't red but a soft pink what seemed to be their natural colour.

Her clothes were oversized and looked warm.  
She was wearing a dress that was tightened on her waist, her right sleeve was falling over her shoulder.  
Though her clothes were different the dress still had a split till her hip, the dress was shorter and stopped above her knees.

And her shoes…well she wasn't wearing shoes.

Sebastian smiled big 'This is what I mean, this looks trusted'.

The girl smiled and hugged Sebastian tight.

Sebastian embraced her and patted her head 'I missed you Nodi'.

The girl named Nodi looked up at him and kissed his cheek 'I missed you to…Onii-Chan'.

**Hi there ^-^ my computer is fixed, and I got my inspiration back that means…MURDER!  
Nuh I'm kidding XD as you may have read Jenavive has gone psyco…like really psyco and don't worry I won't stop here on that It will go one later in the story.**

**Oh for the ones who don't know what Onii-Chan means (watch more anime) XD nuh just kidding just kidding) it means big brother!**

**YASH SEBBY HAS A LITTLE SISTER! Called Nodi XD**

**For next chapter (which I am REALLY REALLY REALLY excited about!) just a few spoiler words: Sebastian, Nodi, parents, past and uhm… demon explanation or sumthing XD dun know how to see it.**

**So I hope you liked this chapter, Please review, give tips, and talk to me XD I look at the reviews every day and if ya have a question just ask and ill reply you as soon as I can.**

**Exams are coming closer in 2 weeks or so I have my first National Exam so I will try to do as much as I can and upload as soon as I can ^-^**


	16. Chapter 16 MyLife

Chapter 16

_My…life_

**A human being is part of the whole called by us "Universe"… a part limited in time and space.  
He experiences his thoughts and feelings as separate from the rest…a kind of optical delusion of his own consciousness.  
This delusion is a prison for us restricting us to our personal desires and to affection for a few persons nearest to us.  
Our task must be to free ourselves from this prison by widening our compassion to embrace all living creatures and the whole nature and its beauty.**

** ~Albert Einstein~**

**But what if you can't see that beauty, and what if you aren't able to break free from that delusion…  
But most of all what if you… aren't human?**

13 year old Sebastian was walking in the streets of Tintern with his twin sister Nodi.  
Together they were holding up a wooden bucket full of water.

Tintern was a small town on the edge of wales and England with nearly 750 people.

Everyone in town knew the 2 children, they were sweet, helpful and most of all really polite.  
They were one of the highest believers in town, they were sure there was a god and they were sure that god knew he had to save a spot for them in heaven.

Their father was a good man but he was very sick, the family knew he wouldn't survive longer than 3 years.  
Their mother was a sweet woman though everyone knew she wasn't completely clear in her head.

Sebastian and Nodi were walking home when the passed by a stand where they were selling flowers.

They knew the person behind the stand very well it was Ms. Kitty, she owned a flower store and 9 cats.

'Oh hello kids how are you doing today' She said when she saw Sebastian and Nodi.

Nodi smiled 'Good miss Kitty were just returning home to our mother' she said.

Ms. Kitty saw the bucket of water 'Always helping your mother' she smiled 'You are good kids you know that' Ms. Kitty walked to the front of her stand and took some of the white roses she was selling, she turned around and placed them in the bucket they were holding.

'Give these to your mom, she is a good woman'.

Sebastian looked at the roses and looked at the coins in his hand 'I'm sorry miss Kitty but we can't pay for them, we were told to get bread, water and nothing else'

Ms. Kitty grinned 'Don't worry these are free' she winked and went back to stand behind her flower stand.

Nodi and Sebastian smiled and started walking back home

Their home was a small walk out of town, it was near the woods and looked cosy.  
It had a black roof and was made of bricks, there were only 8 windows.  
There was a willow growing next to the house, it was covering half of the roof.

Sebastian and Nodi walked to the door when they saw their mother waiting at the front 'That took longer than usual, what have you been doing all that time.

Nodi smiled 'Don't worry mother we were talking to miss Kitty' she took the roses out of the bucket 'Look mother this is for you'.

Their mother looked down to the flowers and back to Sebastian and Nodi 'Roses…do you know how expensive roses are…I TOLD YOU TO GET BREAD AND WATER NOT ROSES!' she grabbed the roses out of Nodi's hand and threw them on the ground 'Inside…NOW!'.

Sebastian and Nodi looked down and walked inside, Sebastian put the bucket of water in the kitchen.  
Nodi ran to her father immediately when she walked in 'Father!'.

Their father looked up 'Ah my sweet little girl' he picked her up and gave her a hug.  
Nodi smiled 'I'm 13 father, I ain't a little girl anymore'.

Her father laughed 'Oh really, so you are a big girl.  
And big girls can resist…tickling!' he started tickling Nodi while she started kicking around.

'Burthram! Careful' their mother looked at them strict.

'Oh come one Mary, she is a child she needs her youth doesn't she'.

'She needs to grow up otherwise she will get spoiled' she pointed to Sebastian who was doing the dishes 'Look at her brother he acts like a mature man and he is only 13 to, you're spoiling Nodi to much she needs to be a proper woman'.

Nodi stood up 'Yes mother you're right I'll try to be mature'.

She walked to Sebastian and helped him 'You don't need to be mature you know…you're a girl' Sebastian said and grinned.

Nodi laughed 'Shut up'.

While Sebastian and Nodi were doing the dishes their mother was outside hanging the wet clothes on the washing line.

Their father stood up, soon after he felt a large pain in his chest.  
He fell down on the ground and didn't move.

Nodi looked up when she heard the bang when she saw her father her skin went pale 'FATHER!' she ran towards him and shrugged his shoulder.

Sebastian saw it all happen and couldn't move, he couldn't do a thing

Nodi looked up frightened 'MOTHER!…MOTHER WHERE ARE YOU'.  
Nodi started to cry while she was still shrugging her father's shoulders.

Their mother came running in 'What happened'.

Nodi cried so much she couldn't speak, she just mumbled some words trying to talk.

'Sebastian what happened!?' their mother asked while she turned to her son.

Sebastian couldn't say a thing, he just looked at the dead body of his father '…'

'SON talk to me!'

'…I…' Sebastian couldn't get his words out of his mouth.

A small tear ran down his eyes, it was the first time his mother saw him cry.  
And no one knew it would be the last time his tears would show.

_14 years later_

Nodi sat on top of the hill, her dark brown hair waived in the wind and her blue eyes were focused on a boy down in the village.

He worked at the butchers shop and had a strong muscular body, he had sky-blue eyes and his hair was…raven black.

She was looking down on Sebastian, they were 27 now and were starting to get independent.

Still Nodi couldn't let go of her twin brother, after their father died they became closer than ever. And their mother went totally mental

People started to see them as Boyfriend and Girlfriend instead of twin siblings.

She didn't mind really…still she knew she had to find someone else to depend on instead of her brother.

She stood up and walked down to the village, she went to the market to see if she could find Sebastian.  
While walking thru the street she bumped into a man, she stopped and looked up at him.  
The man had Blond roughly hair and bright eyes, he smiled big.

Nodi blushed 'I…I'm sorry' she said softly.

The boy patted her head and looked in her eyes 'Don't worry, It's alright' he pointed his hand towards her 'My name is Daniel but everyone calls me Danny '.

Nodi shook his hand and smiled 'I'm Nodi Michaelis I was on my way to the butcher'.

'Oh were ya gonna get some food…or look at that man working there with the "hot" body like all the other girls' Danny said grinning.

Nodi laughed 'That man…is my brother and yes I was going to him' she said.

'Oh' Danny smiled 'Well you kinda look alike'.

'Yes were twins so were supposed to look alike'.

Danny chuckled 'I will just shut up' he said.

Nodi looked down and back to his face again 'Well then I'm going to my brother, I hope I'll talk to you later' she said, she waved and walked away smiling.

Latziel waved back and kept staring at her till Nodi disappeared into the market people.

Nodi walked to the butchers shop and walked inside she saw a horde of girls standing inside.

They were looking through the little window that allowed you to see into the kitchen.

Nodi followed their gaze and saw Sebastian inside the kitchen, he was sweaty and his muscles were showing.

He was skinning a cow with a butchers knife and was wiping the sweat of his forehead.

Nodi walked to the front pushing the girls to the side trying to reach the butchers counter.

The butcher saw her and smiled 'Nodi! Good to see you, are you looking for Sebastian?' he asked.

Nodi gave a nod and looked at the girls behind her 'Must be good business now right?'.

'Yes it certainly is' the butcher let Nodi through the kitchen doors 'Go say hi'.

Nodi smiled 'Don't worry I will' she winked and walked into the kitchen.

As soon as Nodi came in Sebastian looked up 'He little you whatcha doing here?' he said and laid down the knife, he cleaned his hands and walked towards Nodi.

Nodi hugged him even though he was sweaty and covered in blood stains.

'How is mom doing, is she still acting crazy' Nodi asked.  
Sebastian let go of her and stroked her cheek 'Why don't you go see by yourself' he said.

Nodi looked around nervously she gave a small nod and hugged Sebastian again.

Sebastian held her tight and kissed her head.

Nodi let go of Sebastian slowly and walked towards the doors 'I hope she will be happy to see me'.

'She will, I'm sure of it'.

Nodi nodded said goodbye to the butcher and left the shop, she walked the brick road back to her old house.

Because she was 27 now she had found her own little place just above the bookshop where she worked, she hasn't seen her mother for years…still she didn't really miss her.

After their father died their mother went completely mental, she started throwing things against the wall and didn't do anything else then pray.  
And because Sebastian and Nodi didn't believe anymore every time they came near the house their mother told them to go away and take their devil spirits with them.

They were just normal humans back then so it did sound strange when their mother said it to them.

While Nodi was walking to their old house Sebastian was closing of the butchers shop.  
He turned around and saw a tall dark man standing in front of him, the man was dressed in black and his eyes were bright red.

'I am sorry sir we just closed' Sebastian said.

The man grinned and pushed Sebastian against the door 'Don't worry I don't need any other flesh…than yours'.

As soon as the man said that Sebastian felt all living cells die, his soul disappeared and he saw the light coming towards him.  
He reached for the light and saw an angel appear.  
Still Sebastian didn't believe in things as heaven and hell he tried to deny the angel.  
He felt into a dark hole, the light faded and another person appeared before him.

Sebastian screamed and fell down, he couldn't keep the pain away.  
He saw his nails turning black and his eyes started to burn as on fire.

A few minutes later he opened his eyes and looked into the man's eyes.

The man turned even paler than he already was and backed away.

'You!...you're a…special one' the man said.

Sebastian got on his feet 'A…what?'.

The man grabbed his collar and pulled him up 'How did you back away from the light so fast?'.

'I…I don't know, I just don't believe in heaven and hell not since my father died'.

The man grinned 'you don't believe in heaven and hell, well boy think again cause the man who just saved you is no one else than Lucifer himself'.

'Lucifer?'.

The man nodded 'one of the 7 princes And he doesn't do that unless you're a special'.

Sebastian looked at his reflection in the window his eyes were red and his skin pale almost white.

'What…What am I' Sebastian said confused.

The man placed a hand on his shoulder 'You boy…are a demon, somehow you were powerful enough to deny heaven but to stay alive without a soul, only few can do that'.

Sebastian looked up to the man 'What does a demon do?'.

The man burst out laughing 'A demon feeds on souls, makes contracts and…well watches people die'.

Sebastian thought about how he would have to tell Nodi about this, he knew he couldn't do it.

'NODI!' Sebastian suddenly remembered Nodi going to their mother, he turned around and ran towards the house.

Normally he was out of breath when he would arrive after 15 minutes.

Now he arrived after 4 minutes and he felt like he could take the whole world on his shoulders.

Nodi was inside talking with her mother…at least she was trying, her mother just looked at her and didn't say a thing.

'Mom? Are you proud of us…I mean Sebastian and me?' she asked.

Their mother chuckled 'How can I be proud when my children have turned their back to me'.

Nodi felt a tear coming up 'Why do you think that, mom I have always thought about you, I love you a lot'.

Their mother stood up and threw the cups of the table 'You don't love me! You pity me THAT'S WHY YOU'RE HERE!'.

Nodi stood up and tried to calm her mother, her mother didn't appreciate it and slapped her cheek 'stay away you devilish child!'.

Nodi felt more tears coming and let them all out right on that moment Sebastian came walking in.

Their mother turned around and saw his eyes, she screamed and grabbed a knife.

'YOUR NOT MY SON! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU DEVIL' she screamed.

Sebastian grinned 'your wrong mother, I'm not the devil….I'm a demon'.

His mother turned to Nodi 'What about you? what are you…the wife of Satan or something'.

Nodi looked angry 'No…but I wouldn't mind to be'.

Their mother turned red and stabbed Nodi in her chest.

As soon as she did her head got kicked off by Sebastian, He ran to Nodi who was gasping for air.

He picked her up and took her outside 'Breath little you, breath'.

Nodi looked at him and the life in her eyes slowly faded away 'DON'T DIE ON ME NODI, DON'T YOU DARE'.

The man who was with Sebastian earlier felt sorry for her and looked around.

He saw the black kitten of Ms. Kitty walking through the garden.

He walked towards the cat and picked her up, he brought her to Sebastian and kneeled beside Nodi.  
He took her soul carefully and the soul of the cat, he linked them together and slowly the cat disappeared.

Sebastian looked up 'What did you do?' he asked.

The man grinned 'I made her live… she is a demon cat now' he said.

'What does that mean?'

'That means that she will be able to change into a cat whenever she wants, and she has 9 lives'.

'And what happens if she loses all 9 of them?'

'Well…she will just be a normal demon girl, now you are demons I think you will have to leave here.  
Write notes that you have left town, or pretend to be dead and come with me'.

'Why would I come with you?' Sebastian asked.

The man stood up 'Because you no longer belong here, so come with me or die of starving'.

Sebastian looked down at Nodi 'alright than' Sebastian said he stood up an picked up Nodi carefully 'let's go'.

The man smiled 'Good choice' he opened a portal and looked at Sebastian 'Newbees first' he said joking.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and walked through the portal.

When Sebastian went through the portal he came into a dark village lighted by candles he looked up and saw they were in a cave.

'A cave…' He said.

The man smirked 'Welcome to Hell…literally'.

Sebastian followed the man to a big villa 'Is this house yours?'.

The man looked over his shoulder 'Yes it is and you will live with me from now on, you both need to learn how to behave and how to hunt' the man said.

Sebastian walked inside as the man opened the door 'Lay your sister on one of the beds as soon as she wakes up we'll start immediately, oh and you can call me Nicolas'.

Weeks after Sebastian and Nodi became demons they trained their asses off and became very skilled  
Sebastian became interested in politics and rules.  
Nodi became more interested in…Boys and well…boys.

After 20 years of being demons Nodi was worshiped by every boy in hell and Sebastian was coming closer to the throne of Satan, he was A minister of living and dead souls.  
He was able to punish soul thief's and demons who abused humans without reason or kept them as slaves and "pets".

Nodi was a popular girl in hell, she was one of the less cat demons and therefore she was a rare demon, Sebastian made a rule that rare demon kinds aren't allowed to get hurt or killed by other demons.  
He made the rule to protect Nodi…And the rule got permission.  
And with these kind of rules Sebastian became one of the 7 princes of hell.  
He ruled together with Lucifer, absolute ruler of hell.

Satan, he was second in command.

Leviathan, he has down worlders under his ruling: Vampires, werewolves, zombies, etc.  
He easily killed the angels they sent to attempt to kill him, as he is too powerful for them to fight against.

Beëlzebub, Ruler of the flying ones, demons who can fly are ruled by him.

Asmodeus, he is the one who came up with the contracts between demons and humans and is claimed to be the most vain one.

Belphegor, he misleads people and seduced them into bad things.

And the lowest one Mammon, Mammon is ruler of money he takes and gives humans money to lead them into darkness and hell.

Sebastian was a good ruler, still he couldn't find friendship with Belphegor or how you know him Claude Faustus

This is also how Sebastian found his name, creating contract seals and seen as the most handsome of the 7…Asmodeus he became

He thought he'd be happy in hell as a ruler but he wasn't that's why he went to earth and searched for a soul himself.

And when he stumbled upon the helpless Phantomhive…his life would change forever.

**Hey hey, I have been very excited to come to chapter 16 already, I will go one till 20 cause my inspiration is overflowing.**

**I am planning on making 2 other fanfics one about Sebastian and Nodi going through different time lapses till the 21 century that's why the story will go to 21 chapters.  
And my boyfriend told me he is going to take care of that fanfic because I am still busy with this one.**

**But next to that one another one will come up because I was thinking about how it would be if the Kuroshitsuji cast would be normal humans in high school, I don't know if I'm going to do a typical American of typical Japanese high school but there is still time.**

**About the 7 princes you can look them up at Wiki cause I just got them of the internet XD and made Sebby and Claude one of them and the song from the chapter before Precipitation is a medley from Cytus it's beautiful please look it up so you know what kind of song Jenny was thinking about.**

**Please stick along for the next chapter, It will be on in between a month because of my national exams.**

**Oh…and don't forget to review \\(0o0)/ **


	17. Chapter 17 Healty Mind

Chapter 17

_Healthy mind._

**When another person makes you suffer, it's because he suffers deeply within himself, and his suffering is spilling over.  
He does not need punishment…**

**He needs help!**

** ~ Thich Nath Hanh ~**

A month went by and Jenavive hadn't gone outside for weeks, she wasn't wearing her normal fancy clothes and her shoulders were hanging all the time.  
Her hair unbrushed, her face uncleansed and she was lying in bed all the time.  
Sebastian was back in hell to take care of his own servants and Nodi of course.  
So the servants gave Jenavive food every day, she just threw it away, burned it or just simply didn't eat it.  
She felt sick, and very tired and the only one caring for her was her friend…Latziel.

Today Latziel was on his way to the Phantomhive manor with fresh donuts from the baker, his wings had become completely black now only his powers were still to…pure.

He walked throough the woods and picked up some flowers he came across.  
He looked at them and smiled 'Yes…she might like these' he said to himself, and continued to walk to the manor not noticing he was followed by someone he once met.

Jenavive was sitting against the front door staring up to the ceiling with cold eyes.

She servants were looking at her from out of the kitchen.  
'Is she dead?' Finny asked while hiding behind Bardroy.

'Dun be silly Finny, she is just…missing Mr. Sebastian I think'.

Mey-Rin nodded 'Yes, Yes that must be it I'm sure of it…right?'.

Finny came from behind Bardroy and walked towards Jenavive 'Miss…Are you alright…you look tired maybe you need some sleep?'.

Jenavive laid her eyes on him, she stared at him and didn't say a thing.  
She looked at him from head to toe and looked down at the ground.  
She stood up slowly and raised her head.

'Nuh…I don't need sleep…I need him…I need it…I need precious bleeding sou…'.

Before Jenavive could finish she sensed Latziel in her room.

And she knew that the only way he could get in…was a window.

She looked up and run to her room as soon as possible in the hope the window was still open.  
She kicked the door down and saw Latziel putting the flowers in vase.  
She looked at the window, they were closed and locked again.

Jenavive sighed and looked down, she walked to her bed and jumped on top of it.

Latziel looked at her 'Geez…you have become thin, what happened'.

Jenavive sighed again 'I haven't ate since you have been here' she said.

Latziel rolled his eyes and walked towards her 'That's stupid, you need your food and you need your strength' he said and stroked her hair out of her face.

The sun came shining through the window and the room light up.

Jenavive pushed his hand away and covered her eyes 'Please close the curtains'.

'No… learn to live with it'.

'Pleaseeee, I can't stand this horrible angelic light'.

Latziel grinned 'Now I understand' he walked to the windows when he saw a black cat rubbing her face against the glass.

'A cat?' he said confused and bowed towards the cat.

Jenavive looked up 'What…'.

Latziel fast opened the window and let the cat in he closed and locked it immediately after the cat went through

The cat walked around the room and looked up at Jenavive who was sitting up straight looking at the cat.

Slowly a dark black cloud appeared and Nodi stood in front of her in her fancy cloths, the red lips the tight long dress with a high split and the high heels.

She was leaning against the desk 'So…Jenavive huh…You're prettier than Asmodeus told me'.

Jenavive looked at her 'Who the fuck are you…'.

Nodi raised an eyebrow 'Geez, I know you're trying to get over those…oh soooooo delicious souls but hey… no need to effect that on me'.

'Then who are you…you're in my house, you're in my room, who…are you'.

Nodi smirked 'My name is Nodi…Michaelis'.

Jenavive looked at Nodi with big eyes 'Michaelis…you mean you have the same name as Sebastian…?'.

'Sounds like it right?' Nodi said.

Jenavive stood up and grabbed Nodi's troth.

Nodi kicked Jenavive away and pushed her back on the bed 'Don't do that! I only have 8 fucking lives you dummy'.

Latziel looked up '8?'.

Nodi nodded 'Yes 8 I'm a demon cat so I have well had 9 lives'.

'What happened' Latziel asked.

'…I drowned'.

Latziel laughed and walked towards Jenavive 'See she's nice' he sat next to her on the bed and stared at Nodi.

Nodi didn't notice she was looking at Jenavive who was focussing on Nodi.

'Sister…twin sister' Nodi suddenly said.

Jenavive looked confused 'What…?'

Nodi chuckled 'You were thinking what I was from Sebastian… you might say I come close to his lover' she said and did a step forward.

Jenavive looked at Nodi furious and her eyes started to glow.

'But don't worry dear, I am still his twin sister so you can have him for yourself, I have loads of boys I can chose'.

Latziel stood up and walked to Nodi 'Than how do you come close to…his lover'

Nodi looked him in the eyes and grinned 'Because before he met the Phantomhives…I WAS his lover'.

'How?, your siblings'.

'Yes Indeed' Nodi nodded in agreement 'Incest…' she looked from Jenavive who had her mouth open till her knees to Latziel who's eyes almost fell out of his skull.

'What…'.

Latziel blinked 'Incest really!'.

Nodi sighed 'Oh come on…It was decades ago when it last happened and still it's hell people… human standards don's apply there'.

Jenavive looked down 'You might be right there'.

'What!' Latziel looked at Jenavive confused 'Seriously Jenny'.

'Well…it is hell, and if what she says is true…I dun really mind it'.

Latziel leaned against the wall and sat on the ground dumbfounded he grinned slightly and looked up to the girls but didn't say a thing.

The girls ignored him and Nodi sat next to Jenavive on her bed.

'Do you like him?' Nodi asked.

'Who?'.

Nodi let out a big sigh 'The window…SEBASTIAN OFCOURSE!'.

Jenavive blushed 'He is a good butler yes'.

'Just a butler?...'.

'Why do you bother?'.

'Because Sebastian talks about you a lot'.

Jenavive looked at Nodi with big eyes 'He does!' she smiled and jumped up.

Nodi nodded and smiled 'let me say it like this… Do you love him?'.

Jenavive turned red and wanted to answer when a red rose appeared from behind, before her eyes.  
She turned around and looked into Sebastian's eyes.

She couldn't say a thing, she just stood there and stared into his dreamy read eyes.

Nodi slowly got off the bed and grabbed Latziel's arm, she opened the window and dragged him outside.

After 5 minutes of staring Sebastian walked to the closet.

'Wh-What are you doing' Jenavive asked.

Sebastian looked over his shoulder and grinned but kept quiet.

He pulled out the biggest, longest and heaviest dress he could find and placed it on the bed.

He signed Jenavive she had to come towards him.

When she stood in front of him Sebastian ripped open the blouse she slept in and was wearing for days now.

'SEBASTIAN WHA…'.

Sebastian pulled her closer and kissed her passionately before she could finish her sentence.  
His hands ran over her entire body pulling off all the clothes he could find.

When their lips separated Jenavive stood in front of him not yet naked, her eyes were slightly glowing and her look was confused still lusting.  
Sebastian licked his lips and turned her around, he grabbed the dress and pulled it over her head.  
before he closed the dress and the corset attached to it he looked at her back, he ran his fingers over her scars lightly and he embraced her from behind, he kissed her neck and the scars on her shoulders.  
His hands went over her waist to her hips, he pulled her closer to him and hugged her tighter.  
Jenavive felt the warmth of his body and turned around, she slapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly.

She smiled and didn't let go of Sebastian.  
Sebastian closed his eyes, he prince of hell, butler of his masters sister and coldest demon in London, finally found happiness.  
And he was finally able to share it.

He turned Jenavive around again and took the strings of the corset.  
He pulled the strings tighter and tighter until he liked the view.  
Jenavive looked down to the dress.

'Why this one?'.

Sebastian was walking to her jewellery 'Because it fits you',

'It makes me trip…that's what it does'.

Sebastian chuckled and turned around with the rings in his hand and a large neckless.

He came closer again and took her hand.

He slipped the Phantomhive ring on her dump, and another unfamiliar ring on her other hand.

She looked at the ring 'I don't know this one'.

Sebastian looked at it 'It's a red robin' he looked up to her eyes 'and I give it to you'.

He walked to the door and opened it 'Now shall we…MY lady' he winked and grinned slightly.

Jenavive chuckled and walked out of her room into the hallway.

Sebastian came walking next to her as usual and looked at her 'See…it fit's you and you haven't tripped yet'.

'Why did you kiss me?' Jenavive looked up to Sebastian.

'Why do you want to know'.

'Because you kissed me…why?'.

'Because I…I felt like it' Sebastian said fast and started walking faster.

Jenavive started to feel anger 'Oh don't you dare walk away now, you stop and tell me what's wrong right now Sebastian'.

Sebastian kept walking 'Sebastian I ORDER YOU tell me what's going through your mind! Why did you kiss me!' Jenavive yelled.

Sebastian stopped and turned around.  
Jenavive bumped into him and looked up.  
Sebastian looked at her cold and stroked her cheek.  
Slowly he came closer to her face, and he kissed her again.  
Softly and sweet this time as if she could break any time.

He separated his lips from her again and looked her looking in her eyes 'That's what been going on in my mind' he said.  
'I'm a powerful ruling prince, I made rules, laws and the contract seal'. 

Jenavive looked at him confused 'So what Sebastian'.

'Still even though I am powerful, strong and mighty, I'm not strong enough to say to the girl I love…I love her.  
I will never have the guts to tell her how much she means to me, not even now she stands right before me'.

Jenavive smiled 'She already knows, she has known from the beginning' she said.

They walked further and Sebastian opened the ballroom.

'What are we doing here' Jenavive asked.

Sebastian smiled and snapped his finger, the candles were turned on and the ballroom was filled with her friends.

The reapers were there, Prince Soma and Agni, The undertaker, Nancy and her husband, Lau and Ran-mou, Elizabeth and somewhere at the top of the ceiling... even Nicolas was present.  
The Servants were dressed up to and all the way in the middle she saw Diedrich talking with Ciel.

'Diedrich!' Jenavive was so happy she ran through the crowd and jumped in his arms.

'Jenny!...you look wonderful, how are you?' he asked and smiled.

He stroked her hair and hugged her 'I have missed your energy a lot since you went to England you know' he said smiling.

'Yeah you're too old for that energy' she said joking.

Sebastian was walking towards them when suddenly Nodi stood before him with a glass of campaign.

'Hu…HEY BRO! *hick* How dw…did it gwooow' Nodi tried to talk to Sebastian but couldn't pronounce the words the way she wanted to.

Sebastian sighed 'Don't tell me you're drunk' he said slightly annoyed.

Latziel came running towards Nodi 'Hey I lost you!, don't just go running everywhere'.

Sebastian looked at Latziel with sorrowed eyes, Latziel knew what he meant and gave an understandable nod 'Come on Nodi, let's get you to bed' he said and helped her walk.

When they left Sebastian walked to Jenavive, he took her hand and took her to the front at the stairs.  
He turned to her and stroked her hair out of her face.  
He looked into her eyes…And went dowe on one knee still looking at her and holding her hand.

The crowd turned quiet and locked at the two.

The next thing Sebastian said made May-Rin faint, Grell cry, Elizabeth gasp, Agni and Soma clap and cheer.  
It made Ciel and Diedrich jumpscare, Lou open his eyes and it made Nicolas proud.

'…Marry me'.

…**H…Heey XD uhm… plot twist?...XD  
I don't have anything important to say actually…  
Only the uhm…plot twist XD please don't hate me for it.  
PEEPS WANT ROMANCE WELL…THE CAN GET IT XD**

**Next chapter will be on in about a few weeks, depends on exams and stuff.  
**

**And remember keep reviewing :3 **


	18. Chapter 18 Wishes and Reality

Chapter 18

_Wishes and reality _

**Yes, he might be a gamer.  
Yes, he might be a geek.  
And yes, he is weird.**

**But have you ever seen him smile? I did.  
Have you ever seen his eyes shine of happiness instead of anger? I did.  
Have you ever hold his hands to tell him it's okay to be afraid? No neither have I.**

**Still he is my everything he gives me hope, love and help.  
He is my soulmate, my butler but most of all…he will be my future husband.  
**

** ~Doll Hunnybee to her boyfriend~**

The sun came in through the big window lighting up the room.  
The white furniture seemed whiter and the flowers seemed to have more colour.

Jenavive slowly opened her eyes, she noticed she wasn't wearing her pyjama's and looked down.  
She frowned and looked around the room, everywhere were clothes and shoes covering the floor…and not only hers.

She sat up, covering herself with the blankets.  
She sighed and looked next to her.  
Her eyes grew wide and the blankets went up a little more.

Next to her laid Sebastian, he was still sleeping.  
His hair was messy and his skin warm.  
He was sleeping peacefully, Jenavive looked at his chest and placed a hand on it to see if he would react.

Sebastian moaned and turned around on his stomach.  
Jenavive smiled and came closer to him, she stroked his hair and gave him a small kiss on his cheek.  
Sebastian smiled and turned around again.  
Suddenly he pulled Jenavive towards him into a hug.

Jenavive tried to stay silent and tried escaping from his grip.

Sebastian grinned 'Now I got you, and you're not strong enough to escape'.

Jenavive started slapping his face 'Lemme go you demon'.

Sebastian laughed and let go of her, he sat up straight against the frame of the bed and looked at Jenavive.

Jenavive stared back at him 'What happened yesterday…?' she asked.

'…You don't remember'.

'Not after you asked me to… well'.

'To marry me?' Sebastian filled her on.

Jenavive nodded, Sebastian smiled 'Well it was a good shock for everyone…Ciel might kill me soon' he said joking.

Jenavive looked down 'He might…'

'But I will explain so I hope he will agree' Sebastian said.

'why' Jenavive started 'Why do you want to marry me?'.

Sebastian stood up from the bed, Jenavive felt happy when she saw the pyjama pants.  
He walked towards her and stroked her cheek 'Because Mila… Jenny I love you, even more than kittens' he said.

Jenavive stared at him blankly 'what about Nodi?'.

Sebastian looked at her 'Yes…what about her?'

'Do you love her?'

Sebastian sighed and rolled his eyes when he understood the question 'Jenavive she is my sister, I never loved her more than just my sister' he said.

'Than why did you sleep with her…why the HELL your sister!?'.

Sebastian walked through the room picking up his clothes.

'Sebastian! Talk to me!' Jenavive said.

Sebastian looked at her 'Needs!...Needs Jenavive that's why, I needed love and Nodi was closest to me.  
And it was Hell for Satan's sake, in hell they don't care about those things' Sebastian said.

Jenavive got up from the bed and grabbed her bathrobe, she opened the door and walked out of the room.

Sebastian started dressing as fast as possible, while he was running after her, he was putting on his blouse 'Jenavive! You have to understand'.

Jenavive turned around abruptly, Sebastian stopped dressing and just looked at her.

'You know Sebastian…You asked me to marry you' she started 'and even though I don't remember what I said I hope I said NO!' Jenavive turned around again and walked away.

Sebastian didn't go after her and just stared and watched her walk away.  
He walked back to his room and on his way he saw the servants cleaning the ballroom.  
He stopped and looked at them 'Do you need help?' he asked.

The servants looked up and saw Sebastian in the door opening, his hair still messy and his blouse unbuttoned and his jacked in his hand.

Bardroy grinned and leaned on his broom.  
Finny laughed and covered his hand with his hand, Mey-Rin got a nosebleed and froze.  
Tanaka just sat on the ballroom stairs and drank his tea.

Sebastian didn't understand and looked at himself in the hallway mirror 'Oh…I will uhm…I will go change and then I will come back and help you' he said and quickly ran down to his room.

'Sure you do that Mr. Sebastian' Bardroy said and went on cleaning.

Sebastian opened the door and saw Nodi sitting on bed in her cat form.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and ignored her while fixing his hair.  
He looked at the cat a few times.  
He undressed himself and hang it over the chair he got a clean suit out of his closet and placed it on the bed.

Nodi walked towards it and sat next to it, she looked up to Sebastian and blinked a few times.  
Sebastian kept ignoring her and took some of his gloves out of a drawer.

Nodi stepped onto the suit and laid down, she purred and tried to get Sebastian's attention.

Sebastian turned around and sighed 'What do you want, tell me and leave'.

The room turned dark and Nodi appeared in her human form 'You look sad big brother'.

Sebastian looked at her angry 'Yes cause I am now are you done?'.

'No, what happened? Does Jenavive hate you or something?'.

Nodi came closer and folded her arms.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes 'You are planning something…don't come near me until you have completed that thing, I don't want anything to do with it' he pointed at Nodi's face 'Thanks to you I lost Jenavive and my only chance of true happiness which almost no demon can find after they turned'.

Nodi frowned 'My fault, how is it my fault you were the one with "Needs" I had enough boys for my "Needs", and you had maids and like every demon woman tried to get you in bed' Nodi said 'And out of all those choices you took ME!'

Sebastian put on his suit and walked out of the room, Nodi went after him and kept talking.  
'This has nothing and absolutely NOTHING! To do with me, this is ALL YOUR OWN FAULT' Nodi kept saying.  
'You were the one who ruined your only chance of happiness and I can still have mine so you stay the hell away from me before you also ruin mine' she said.

Sebastian chuckled 'What chance of happiness, being a cat and I don't know...doing another cat'.

'NO! I mean my chance with…Latziel'.

Sebastian stopped walking and looked over his shoulder, he raised an eyebrow 'Latziel…he is a fallen angel'.

'So…that means he will be a demon soon right, don't go playing the overprotective brother now.  
You can't even handle your own love life, so stay away from mine' Nodi said and walked past him 'If you don't mind I am going to get some free food from the fishermen in the harbour' she said.

Sebastian sighed and closed his eyes, he leaned against the wall and went with his hand through his hair.

When he arrived upstairs in the ballroom he took a plate and started collecting the empty glasses to clean them later.

Jenavive was her office trying to get her mind off Sebastian by reading some books.  
She looked up and let out a big sigh, she stood up from her chair and walked to the window.

She saw Diedrich and Ciel arguing in the garden, the were arguing with hand sings and well…loud talking.

Suddenly someone nocked on the door, Jenavive turned around and walked to the door.  
She slowly opened the door and saw long, bright red hair.

Before she could normally step away from the door to let him in, Grell pushed the door open and pushed her against the wall.

He looked angry and his eyes were burning with fire.

Jenavive started to get scared and closed her eyes, she waited for the hit to come.

But instead of a hit she heard softly crying, she opened her eyes and saw big tears coming out of Grell's eyes.

'WHYYYYY!' he screamed.

Jenavive looked at him confused 'why what?'.

'Why do you get asked…' Grell said with watery eyes 'William has never asked me such a thing!'.

Jenavive smiled and pushed Grell a bit back 'But I thought you and Will were just friends'.

Grell looked up 'Well…Yes but that doesn't mean he can't ask it does it?'.

Jenavive laughed 'Well than, don't give up hope'.

Grell showed a faint smile again and nodded 'So…what about you?'.

'What about me?' Jenavive asked.

'I hope you said yes…because if you didn't, I will take Bassy for my own'.

Jenavive rolled her eyes 'You can have him' she said and looked down.

Grell stared at her 'What…?' he asked confused.

Jenavive looked up 'He doesn't want to tell me the truth and…I…' Jenavive started crying 'I MISS HIM!'.

Jenavive cried and let tears roll down her cheeks.

Grell felt sad and pulled her into a hug 'Shh it'll be alright dear' he said and stroked her hair gently while Jenavive kept on crying.

Downstairs the servants were done cleaning and were resting in the garden, Sebastian stood in the kitchen doing the dishes.

Ciel came in and sat on the table he looked at Sebastian with red glowing eyes and had to keep in his anger.

'You didn't even ask if I was okay with it' Ciel said angry.

Sebastian didn't look up and kept doing what he was doing 'I thought I wasn't needed to'.

Ciel raised an eyebrow 'Wasn't needed…she is my sister…you are my butler, did you really think I'd let my sister marry my butler'.

'Of course not…that's why I didn't ask'.

Ciel grabbed a knife which was laying on the table, he threw it towards Sebastian's head.  
Sebastian caught the knife before it hit his head, he slowly turned around and looked at Ciel furious.  
He threw it towards Ciels shoulder, Ciel was pulled backwards against the wall.  
He looked at his shoulder and saw the knife a few inches above his shoulder piercing through his clothes.

Sebastian didn't grin or smirk he looked emotionless, he came closer to Ciel 'You know you can't do anything about it…you can't and Diedrich can't.  
Jenavive has been my soulmate from the beginning, I knew it when she arrived here for the first time.  
The warmth I felt, the mess in my head…but most of all…the spark in her eyes when she saw me.  
she knew I was her soulmate, just like I knew she was mine' Sebastian said.

Ciel showed his teeth 'I don't care'.

'You don't care? You should… we both know that you can't change soulmates…it's impossible to do that between demons.  
Demons find their soulmates once in a lifetime and won't get over the pain of losing them not till…death!'.

'well then…I'll just kill you' Ciel said.

'And leave Jenavive in pain the rest of her life? Is that what you want' Sebastian said as he stood before Ciel pointing another knife at his chin.

'I don't mind you killing me…but don't make Jenavive suffer, not like this'.

Ciel took the knife that was piercing his clothes and threw it away ' Just because of Jenny I won't do anything, but if it was someone else…I would have killed you without mercy.  
You are still my butler, when you marry Jenny that won't change.  
It might change for Jenny but you will still have to follow my orders and obey my commands' Ciel said.

Sebastian didn't say a thing and just stared at Ciel, he gave a small nod and turned back to the dishes.

Ciel walked out of the kitchen and ran into an angry Diedrich.

'Diedrich where are you going?'.

Diedrich turned around 'What do you think, kick that stupid butlers ass'.

Ciel grinned 'Again?'.

Diedrich sighed 'What do you want me to do…agree with it, Jenavive is my little girl and she needs someone good'.

Ciel placed a hand on Diedrich's shoulder 'You may not see, but Sebastian is the perfect one for Jenavive.  
I have seen Jenavive happy…but never as happy as when she is with Sebastian.  
You can trust him, he will be the one to care for her with perfect love' Ciel had a hard time saying such things, he himself still didn't trust Sebastian completely.

Diedrich went with his hand through his hair 'well…if Jenavive is happy, that's what I want to see so…I'll just have to agree I think'.

Ciel nodded and sighed, right on that moment Sabastian came running out of the kitchen.

Diedrich looked up 'What's wrong'.

Sebastian didn't look at them and run up the stairs 'Jenavive…'.

Ciel and Diedrich looked at each other and ran after him.

Sebastian stopped at her office, he wanted to open the door but noticed it was locked,  
He did a step back and kicked down the door on the moment Ciel and Diedrich came running around the corner.

Sebastian walked in he saw Grell unconscious in the corner and Jenavive on her desk, she looked up smiling, behind the desk sat a man dressed completely in black, his hair was long and his eyes even brighter red than Sebastian's as if fire lived inside his body.  
He had horns coming out of his head and his nails were black.  
He was talking with Jenavive lively and looked up when he saw Sebastian.

'Oh…Sebastian, you never told me about this pretty one here' the man said and pointed at Jenavive.

Sebastian loosened up and raised an eyebrow with much confusion 'Lucifer?'.

**Hey there pwetty you, I hoped you like this chapter.  
Oh and hold your questions cause they will be answered in the next chapter.**

**Still if you have questions you really really really want to ask…well…ask ^-^  
**

**And keep reviewing, keep giving me advice and keep me alive with ya pwetty words XD **


	19. Chapter 19 The right place

Chapter 19

_The right place _

**Don't be bad, and don't die young,  
Don't worship him just move along.  
Live your life the best you can,  
Because your king was once an awful man.  
You can't ignore him no matter what you do,  
Cause either way Lucifer will come for you.**

It was a cold and rainy day in London when Nodi was sitting at the harbour in her cat form.  
Her fur was wet from the rain and her ears twitched as she listened to the raindrops fall on the ground and the roof she was sitting under.

She laid down on her belly and placed her head on her paws, she slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep at the sound of the falling raindrops.

As she was sleeping she felt someone petting her head , the person scratched behind her ear.  
Nodi turned towards the hand and licked the fingers.

She opened her eyes and saw the loving face of Latziel.  
She blinked a few times and sat up straight.

Slowly her human form appeared, she stared at Latziel with big eyes.

Latziel smiled and stroked her cheek.

'What are you doing here on this awfully rainy day?' Latziel asked.

Nodi shrugged her shoulders 'Sleeping…'.

'Sleeping?...why here? Sebastian is still at the mansion' Latziel said.

'Yes I know, that's why I'm sleeping here' Nodi said while looking down.

Latziel looked at the rain and the quite harbour.

Nodi looked up with big eyes she knew it would be something bad, she could see it in the shivers in his eyes'.

'I am allowed back in heaven' Latziel said 'The head angels found out the truth about the murder on my friend…they found out it was Ash and not me.  
There for Ash will be banned to hell and I will be allowed back in heaven to fill the place of Ash…I will be a head angel'.

After Latziel explained Nodi stood up and nodded understandable.

'So you mean…you as an angel and me as…well me, won't work together' Nodi asked.

Latziel shake his head 'No Nodi it would work, but it's not allowed'.

Nodi looked up 'I understand' she turned around and wanted to head back to the mansion.

'Stop!' Nodi suddenly heard Latziel yelling.

He ran towards her and turned her around, he kissed her passionately and held her close 'Don't forget that I do love you' Latziel said.

Nodi nodded and wiped away a tear that was running down her cheek.  
Latziel smiled, he kissed her head and walked away.  
Nodi turned around, leaving Latziel and al her feelings for him.

Back at the mansion Sebastian was in the kitchen heating the water for tea.  
Jenavive was in the garden house making a beautiful bouquet from white, pink and red flowers.

Sebastian took the tea and opened the door, he sighed when he saw it was raining.  
He walked back and took a big umbrella, he opened the umbrella and held the plate with tea and sweets on his other hand.

He walked outside to the garden house and opened the door with his elbow.

'Milady, tea is ready'.

Jenavive looked over her shoulder and smiled 'put it on the table please'.

Sebastian nodded and put the umbrella away, he placed the plate with tea and sweets on the round, wooden table.

Sebastian looked around 'Jenny…?'

'Yes?'.

'Were is Lucifer?' Sebastian asked.

Jenavive turned around and shrugged her shoulders 'I last saw him in th…'.

'Look at those eyes',

Jenavive and Sebastian turned around and Lucifer was sitting at the round, wooden table sipping some tea.

Sebastian rolled his eyes 'Don't you have something better to do?...like I don't know ruling or something'.

'Oh come on Sebastian don't be so cold… this tea is actually really good' Lucifer said.

Jenavive walked to the table and sat down, she laid down the roses and took a tea cup.

Lucifer took one of the red roses and smelled it 'So sweet' he gave it to Jenavive and stroked her cheek 'Just like you'.

Sebastian grabbed Lucifer's pols 'Don't do that again'.

Lucifer grinned and sat back 'Don't worry Sebastian I'm not here to take Jenavive, I'm just here to see what beautiful girl you will bring back as…your wife?'

Jenavive looked up 'Wife?' Jenavive slightly blushed and took a sip from her tea.

Lucifer laughed when he saw Jenavive's cheeks turn red 'I will ask no more…' he said and winked at Jenavive.

He stood up and walked to Sebastian who was getting some more roses.  
He stood next to him and smirked 'A butler?'.

'Shut up'.

'Do you really do this much for this girl, though she is a sweet one'.

Sebastian sighed 'I'd do everything for her, she is the only one I feel happy with.  
Even on my moody days she is able to light me up and make me smile'.

Lucifer raised an eyebrow 'Light you up…you'.

Sebastian rolled his eyes 'Yes even I can light up' he said with a slight laugh in his voice.

'Nodi' Jenavive stood up and walked towards the door.

Nodi was sitting outside in front of the doors and looked inside, she had a paw against the door and was wet from the rain.

Lucifer looked at Nodi 'A cat' he said and did a step back.

Sebastian smirked 'Oh you have an allergy for them right, well meet Nodi'.

Jenavive opened the door and let Nodi in.

Nodi was soaking wet from the rain and shivered.

She looked up at Jenavive and let out a small miauw.

Jenavive looked at her confused 'What's wrong?'.

Sebastian walked towards Nodi and took of his jacket 'She is too cold to turn'.

He took put the jacket over her and rubbed her dry, he picked her up with the jacket and held her in his arms he walked to the tea cups and took the tea milk, he filled a cup with the milk and let Nodi drink.

A few moments later the black cloud appeared and Nodi's human form sat on the chair.

Her hair was wet and her clothing soaked.

She looked through the strings of her wet hair and still shivered a bit.

Lucifer came closer and looked at her 'Who…is she'.

Sebastian looked at him 'This is Nodi, she is the sister I told you about a few years ago'.

Lucifer took off his cape and gave it to Nodi.

Nodi accepted the cape quietly and put it around her shoulders.

She wiped her hair away and her shining eyes looked straight into Lucifer's red stare.

Nodi stood up and bowed slightly 'Lord Lucifer…' she said and stood up straight again,  
she avoided his stare and didn't notice him coming closer.

'Just…Lucifer is fine' Lucifer said while stroking her cheek.

Nodi felt the warmth of his hand and closed her eyes, without noticing herself she came closer to him.  
She felt the warmth of his body and her desire to warm up made her hug Lucifer.

Lucifer looked down at her and didn't know what to do.

'So warm' Nodi said still with her eyes closed.

Lucifer smiled and put his arms around her and used his powers to warm himself up even more.

Even though Nodi was in her human form a small purr came out of her mouth, she rubbed her head against his chest and hugged him tighter.

Jenavive smiled and looked at Sebastian from out of her eye corner.

Sebastian looked at the two with a raised eyebrow, his arms crossed and his head up high.

Nodi suddenly opened her eyes and pushed herself off Lucifer.

She bowed deep and looked at the ground 'I am so sorry lord Lucifer, it wasn't my intention to do that at all I…'.

Her sentence was cut off by Lucifer's laugh 'Don't worry about it I haven't had such a tight hug in centuries, I didn't mind at all' he said.

His eyes had a flirting yet strong look, he reached for Nodi's hand and winked 'Let me bring you inside…don't want you to catch a cold now do we Sebastian'.

'…Sure' Sebastian said smirking.

Nodi took his hand and let her escort herself inside the mansion by Lucifer.

Sebastian sneaked towards Jenavive and picked her up in his arms 'Let me bring you inside…don't want you to catch a cold now do we Jenny' he said imitating Lucifer's voice.

Jenavive laughed 'I'm sorry for how I acted the last few days Sebby' she said.

Sebastian looked at her and put her back on the ground he stroked her cheek 'Don't worry about it'.

'But I do! I just ignored your question and…and…I might have hurt you'.

Sebastian didn't say a thing , he just stared at her.

'I just…I don't want to hurt you' Jenavive wiped away a tear.

Sebastian smiled 'Jenavive please don't cry, I wasn't thinking at the time.  
You need someone who cares for you and loves you'.

Jenavive looked up 'But…that person I already have…that person is you'.

Sebastian looked at her 'Jenny?'.

Jenavive wiped away another tear 'I do'.

'…What?'

'You asked me to marry you…I…I do!'.

Sebastian's eyes grew wide 'Don't make jokes now Jenny'.

'I am not! I don't care about what Diedrich or Ciel think they can go one and live their one life but I am going to live mine, and you just HAVE! To be in it'.

Sebastian grinned 'Are you sure? I might get really annoying' Sebastian joked.

Jenavive smiled 'I'll just take that risk than' she said.

Sebastian picked her up again 'Well than let me bring you inside MY lady' he said and winked.

When they arrived inside Bardroy looked at them 'Well look at that, don't tell me we have to serve Mr. Sebastian to now' he joked.

Jenavive laughed 'Oh hell no he will keep serving me till I will change my last name' she said and patted Sebastian's head.

'Good to know' Sebastian said and let Jenavive down.

Mey-Rin came in 'Lady Jenavive a…a phone call for you in your office'.

Jenavive looked at the clock 'At 11:30 PM' she sighed 'For fuck sake, fine' she walked after Mey-Rin to the office.

Jenavive sat down on the big leather chair and picked up the horn of the phone 'Who thinks he is good enough to bother me this late?' she asked angry

'I'm very sorry miss Jenavive but I have to know if the rumour is true' Jenavive heard the cold voice of Claude through the phone.

'Claude…what are you talking about, I'm not really in the mood for games'.

'Oh really when did that change' Claude said.

'The moment you called me, now what do you want'.

Jenavive heard Claude laugh through the phone 'Just like your brother'.

Jenavive rolled her eyes 'What do you want!'.

She heard some voices through the phone, it seemed to be arguing.

'Jenny! Jenny is that really you' the sweet and once trusted voice of Alois came through the phone.

Jenavive didn't say a thing.

'Is it true Lucifer is with you! Is he really there?' The excitement in his voice was scary and unnatural.

Jenavive wanted to hang up but someone took the horn from her 'Who may this be?'

Jenavive looked behind her and saw Lucifer stand behind her chair.  
His half long light brown hair was wiped back and his calm eyes were clearly visible.  
They were bright red and very shiny, His black horns were curled back a bit and they looked like they were just polished.  
He was leaning on the chair and his face looked calm still knowing his place.

Jenavive tried to get back the phone but Lucifer pushed her back in the chair he walked to the other side of the desk and placed a finger on his lips as a sign Jenavive had to be quiet.

She rolled her eyes and looked at him talking to the phone annoyed.

'Yes…you are Alois Trancy aren't you…I have heard of you yes.  
No don't worry about it, you do sound annoying… WOW' Lucifer started to laugh ' How I dare to?...How you dare to talk to me like that, I am your ruler I AM Lucifer!' his voice suddenly sounded angry.

Jenavive laughed she crossed her legs and listened to how Lucifer was screaming to Alois.

'You need to listen to me Trancy! Your little butler is one of the lowest princes in Hell I am the top so your badass talks about that I need to shut up and if I don't your stupid butler comes to kill me…if you would stand here I would laugh right in YOUR FACE!'.

Jenavive kept smiling and her smile got bigger and bigger every time Lucifer screamed louder.

'Oh so you finally get it…Now tell your butler to raise you properly and to call me when he needs help' he put the horn back on the phone and sighed '…Demons'.

He walked outside of the office without saying anything.

Jenavive stood up and ran after him, she kept running till she was downstairs again.

She saw Lucifer giving a hug to Sebastian, Jenavive stopped 'Lucifer…are you leaving'.

Lucifer looked up 'Yes Jenny, I have been here to long, I still have a…Hell to rule' he said smiling.

'But what about what just happened I mean how did the Trancy's know you were here?'

'Let's just say Claude isn't really a trustable prince and he infected his master with it…and stalking isn't trustable either' Lucifer said and winked 'So I hope I will see you down in the palace when you are called Jenavive…Michaelis'.

Jenavive smiled and nodded, suddenly Nodi came running downstairs 'Don't go!'.

Lucifer looked at her.

'I don't want you to go…'.

'Nodi why not' Lucifer asked.

Nodi looked down 'Who else needs to warm me up when…when it's raining'.

'Nodi…your to spoiled' Lucifer said.

'No I'm not!'.

Lucifer walked towards Nodi 'Yes you are, you are a spoiled child, you suspect to much from people' he looked down and pinched Nodi's skin on her belly 'And you're getting fat'.

Nodi got mad and slapped his face, when she realized what she did she did a step back and got scared'.

Lucifer looked up with a smirk on his face, his cheek was red from the slap and just stared at her.

Sebastian walked to the doors and opened it, some suitcases were standing outside, Ciel was standing there to together with the reapers.

Jenavive looked confused 'Sebastian what is this…'.

Sebastian smiled 'What…You didn't think I was letting you marry me on this god forsaken place, we will get married at home…down in Hell.  
And I figured you may want these people to join you'.

Lucifer turned around 'Yes and no matter my hate for reapers, I will make an exception and let them in Hell, for this once'.

Nodi smiled 'That means…We are going home?'.

Sebastian and Lucifer smiled 'Yes we are going home' Sebastian said.

He walked towards Jenavive and grabbed her hand 'don't worry it's way better down there' he said and pulled her along outside.

Ciel smiled and took her other hand, Lucifer took Sebastian's and Nodi's hand.  
The reapers held hands to and stood behind him.

Lucifer looked at Jenavive 'Just keep on walking and most importantly DON'T stop'.

The group started walking and Lucifer started talking.

'Tartara ortum et caelum incidunt in flamma atque ignes' (Let hell rise and Heaven fall into flames and fire).

Slowly the world around them turned into flames and a big building appeared before them.

Everyone let go of the hands and Lucifer opened the door of the building.

Nodi ran inside happy and Ciel followed, he walked in and looked over his shoulder.

'Reapers follow me, you don't want to get lost in a place like this'.

The reapers followed Ciel and Lucifer walked inside with his head up high.

Sebastian stood at the door 'Come on ' he said.

Jenavive walked inside, she walked up the stairs in front of her.

On top of the stairs there was a large window, she looked outside she saw a big city in front of her, large buildings were piling up from the low houses.  
She saw lakes, rivers and mountains.

When she looked up to the sky she saw rock.  
'A cave' she said to herself.

Though this was hell there was the only fire to be seen the city had an orange glow from the torches and candles that were lighted in the city to light it up.

Sebastian was standing behind her, he put his arms around her and gave her a small kiss on her cheek 'Welcome home'.

**Hey hey there, I hoped you liked the chapter, it was actually finished in 2 days but I have been doing some things with friends so I didn't have time to upload so I am writing this a few days later than the actual chapter.**

**And as I told before I will go to Chapter 20 so the next one will be the last one T^T but don't worry, I will make 2 other stories both for Kuroshitsuji so when I finish this one I will go on to the next story and a link to it will be chapter 21 XD just to make it easy **

**Also later in life in my YT vids I will show some drawings to show you what I have in mind for Lucifer and Nodi and all the other ones I just made up randomly but I would have to draw those first XD **

**I don't know for how long the last chapter will take cause I want to make it a perfect ending so It might take a long time, but maybe it will only take like 2 weeks or something.  
Just think about a chapter of maybe 3500 till 4000 words or more.**

**Keep reviewing and don't let humans ruin your day ^.-**


	20. Chapter 20 Home

Chapter 20

_Home_

**Welcome Home.  
In your absence, you were missed  
Now that you have returned, though, things they are all right  
Let us begin living again.**

'So…in the end you still belonged in hell'.

Down in a secret room in the right wing of the palace Lucifer was talking to an angel who was banned from heaven.

Ash sat in a corner with his head down, his white suit turned grey from the dirt and his body looked like a lifeless doll.

He didn't say anything, he just sat there staring at the ground.

'No respond?'

Lucifer came closer and kneeled before him.

He grabbed his chin and pushed his head back so he looked right in his violet eyes.

'Don't think I will just let you live here, you hurt my people and threatened hell…now you are part of hell.  
You will become the thing you hate most' Lucifer came closer and whispered in his ear 'A demon'.

A flash went through Ash his eyes, he started shaking and a scream came out of his mouth.

Lucifer did a few steps back with a smirk on his face.

'NEVER! I WILL NEVER BE LIKE YOU!' Ash screamed.

Lucifer laughed 'Don't worry you won't be like me I am way too strong for you, you will never come close to my powers, you will just be a low ranked demon starving day after day for nice SOULS!'.

Ash put his hands over his ears and shook his head 'NO! I don't want that just, just KILL ME!'.

'Kill you?' Lucifer laughed loud 'That would be way to much fun.  
I can offer you a deal…'.

Ash looked up 'A deal?' he asked.

Lucifer nodded 'If you work for me as a servant I can make the change from angel to demon go slower, I can hold it back for a few years.  
That means that you will be an angel for a few more years but you won't be able to use your angelic powers.  
If you agree with this deal I won't hurt you'.

Ash sighed 'What will happen after I become a demon'.

'After that you will be on you own…of course you will get your payment in souls for the time as a servant but when that load is gone you will need to get them yourself'.

'How?'

'Like Sebastian did, serve someone who will give you their soul, or just go hunting murderers or prostitutes.  
But never take souls of innocent people' Lucifer explained 'So? You agree with the deal?'.

Ash wiped his hair back and gave a slight nod 'I…I will be your servant'.

Lucifer smiled and opened the door 'Well than "servant" let's get you ready than' he said and walked out of the room followed by Ash.

In another wing of the palace Jenavive just woke up in an empty bed, she rubbed her eyes and looked around.

She noticed the curtains were opened and clothes were spread around the room.

The walls were a dark red covered with paintings and shields and the floor was made of dark brown wood.  
Jenavive sat up and threw the satin sheets aside, she stood up and walked towards the window.  
Outside it was light, she tried to find the sun but realized she was in hell, she smiled to herself and looked at the curtains, they were made of a see-through black fabric.  
She let the fabric run over her fingers it felt strong still soft.

Behind her a door opened and Sebastian came in he was wearing a white blouse and cropped up black trousers, he stopped and stared when he saw Jenavive out of bed.

'Why did you wake up?'.

Jenavive laughed 'Uhm…because I wasn't asleep?' she said.

'But' Sebastian looked at the plate of food he was holding and back at Jenavive 'I wanted to surprise you'.

Jenavive smiled 'You already have the last week' she walked towards a big black chair and sat down.

Sebastian walked towards her and placed the plate with food on the table, he sat in the chair across of Jenavive.

'Jenny come here for a moment'.

Jenavive looked up 'What are you going to do?'.

'Are you afraid?'

'Is that even a question' Jenavive said while she stood up and walked towards Sebastian.

As always she was wearing one of Sebastian's blouses…Thought this one was black.

'What do you want' she asked when she stood in front of him.

Sebastian smirked, took her hand and pulled her towards him so she sat on his lap.

Jenavive looked at him, she put her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

'Close your eyes and open your mouth, I have something for you, and you might like it' Sebastian said.

Jenavive did as he asked and not long after she tasted a sensation of chocolate in her mouth, she opened her eyes and a big chocolate cake stood on the table.

She gasped 'CHOCOLATE!'.

Sebastian laughed 'How come you're so addicted to it is still can't figure it out, even Ciel doesn't love it that much'.

Jenavive looked at him and smirked 'That will always be a mystery for me to, I just…ADORE! Chocolate have you tasted it it's the most amazing taste ever' she said exited.

Sebastian smiled and stroked her cheek, he pulled her closer and kissed her neck.  
He slowly went up to her cheekbones and cheek, he held her head and gave her a kiss on her lips.

Their heads stayed close both had their eyes closed.

Jenavive felt her lips touch his and kissed him.

Sebastian placed his arms around her waist to pull her closer.

Every part of their body touched and Jenavive slowly opened her eyes, she looked right into Sebastian's eyes.  
His eyes looked like they were shining, they were full of lust and love.

Jenavive ran her hand through his hair.  
Sebastian closed his eyes again and enjoyed the feeling of her touch, her smell and her warmth.

When he opened his eyes he put a hand underneath her legs and a hand supporting her back.

He picked her up and walked towards the bed with Jenavive in his hands.  
He placed her on the bed.  
Sebastian slowly came closer, his head hanging right above Jenavive's.

His hands were holding her pulses and his face was buried in her neck.

He kissed her neck her face her lips.  
Slowly he went down to her collar bones.  
Jenavive blushed more and more every time he went down more.

As Sebastian was leaving hickey's on her entire body a sudden knock disturbed him.

Sebastian sat up and sighed, he rolled his eyes and let Jenavive's pulses go.

He walked towards the door with his hair messy and his blouse half unbuttoned.

He opened the door and saw Lucifer stand in front of him 'What?'.

Lucifer smirked when he saw the messy Sebastian 'did I interrupt something?'.

Sebastian rolled his eyes again and looked at Lucifer irritated 'What do you want?'.

'Breakfast is ready and everyone is waiting, even your sister decided to join instead of eating fish in the kitchen'.

'And you came to tell me because?'.

'Because I have something to tell to all of you so that means you two to, now hurry up otherwise no cake for Jenavive anymore' he said.

'Sebastian get dressed now!' Jenavive screamed from out of the room 'I won't let them take my cakes!'.

Sebastian smiled and sighed 'you heard…we'll be down in a minute'.

Lucifer smirked and nodded, he turned around and started to hum a song while walking away.

Sebastian slammed the door shut and turned around, he sighed and saw Jenavive throwing clothes out of the closet to find the good dress.

Sebastian grabbed her arm and pulled her aside, he took an off white lace dress out of the closet and gave it to Jenavive.

'White?'

'White suits you best, black doesn't you have always looked like an angel, I want you to stay like that'.

He took a pink ribbon out of the closet and placed it on the table.

Jenavive unbuttoned the blouse and took it off.

Sebastian took the dress and helped her putting it on , he gave her a kiss on her back and the scars, still wondering how she got them.

He took the pink ribbon and tied it around her waist as a belt.

Jenavive looked in the mirror 'You were right, it suits me better than black' she said.

Sebastian smirked 'I am always right'.  
He grabbed a brush and brushed her hair gently, her low curls and wavy hair felt soft in his hands.  
When he was done he took a pink ribbon like the one on her dress.  
He put her hair in a tight and high ponytail, even like that her hair still reached her waist.

Jenavive looked in the mirror and smiled, she came closer to the mirror to look at her face 'Make up?' she said.

Sebastian looked at her 'You don't need make up, your already pretty like this'.

Sebastian walked towards the closet again and took out a white suit designed with gold and black.

Jenavive turned around 'A white suit? You…in a white suit' she said with unbelief in her voice.

Sebastian gave a small nod and smiled 'I know it's different but the people know me as the white prince.  
All 7 princes have a different colour suit, Lucifer made the rule so servants could see who we were from our clothing.  
Some of the princes look alike so that's why' Sebastian explained.

'So what are the colours?' Jenavive asked.

'Well Lucifer is black.  
Satan is red.  
Leviathan has a navy/dark blue.  
Beëlzebub has a grey suit with fur around his neck'.  
Asmodeus, Me, I have white.  
Belphegor or as you know him Claude, has a dark purple.  
and the last one Mammon has Black but with a lot of gold like really a lot' Sebastian said.

Jenavive thought about the demon princes' So what you are basically saying is that the 7 princes are bound to the 7 deadly sins.  
Lucifer is pride cause he is total ruler and even though he doesn't show it he wants to keep it like that.  
Satan is Wrath because he is the same as Lucifer but not as strong and demanding if I was him I would be really Jealous.  
Leviathan is Sloth, he has all the down worlders working for him so he doesn't have to do a thing…he is just lazy  
Beelzebub is Envy, I think he might be jealous of the ones above him and because he can't fly but does rule the flying ones.  
Asmodeus is Lust because well…you did your own sister so yeah…lust.  
Belphegor is Gluttony, Claude is very selfish and doesn't care about other's needs, not even Alois his needs.  
And Mammon is Greed because of the gold and well ruler of money'.

She looked at Sebastian who was staring at her stunned 'Am I correct in that?' she asked.

Sebastian blinked a few times 'Yeah…yes your right, I never thought of it that way, and I never "did" my sister it just happened' Sebastian said.

Jenavive raised an eyebrow 'Yah…Needs was it if am right, ain't I' she said with a smirk on her face.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and took of his clothes 'I am not going to fight about this any longer, you know the story and I am happy I told you'.

Jenavive run towards him and hugged him 'I am happy you told me to, now I know you ain't holding anything back for me I am happy about that' she said in a cheery voice.

Sebastian smiled and kissed her head 'Now will you please play maid for me right now cause I can't get this on myself, the only thing I can't do' he said smiling.

Jenavive bowed 'Yes milord' she said and grinned while looking up.

Sebastian chuckled put on the blouse and let Jenavive do the buttoning, the blouse was white and had a few Golden stripes on it and a bright red stone in the middle.  
Next Sebastian put on his trousers, they were tight fitting and completely white with a single golden button.  
Jenavive took the Jacket from the his hands, Sebastian let his arms slide in the sleeves.  
The jacket was also white and a golden and black stripe at the end where his hands were.  
The lapel of the jacket was black with golden curls and outlines, the lapels didn't have any notches in them and were going up to his neck in a long bow line.  
the jacket was a low cut and had two golden buttons.  
The length of the jacket came till just over his hips and had a black and golden line at the end just like the sleeves.  
Over the Jacket there came a belt that was placed just under his waist, it had golden curls and a bright red stone in the middle.  
The belt was put on just like a corset with a small leather rope.

Jenavive pulled them as tight as she could 'So you do know what it is like to have a corset on' she said with a grin.

She heard Sebastian smile 'yes I do Jenny, I really do, oh my shoes are in that other closet' Sebastian said and pointed to a dark brown dresser.  
Jenavive walked towards it while Sebastian was doing his hair.  
She opened the dresser and saw at least 11 pair of shoes.

She stared at the shoes 'You have more shoes than I have!' she said a little bit jealous.

Sebastian smirked and walked towards her, he leaned over her and took the white boots.  
The top of the white boots looked like there was a black boot underneath it, it had a golden edge and a red stone in the middle.  
The white part had a golden and black stripe on the edge.

Sebastian sat on a chair and pulled them on.

He stood up and looked at Jenavive, who was still staring at the shoes.

'Jenny are you ready?' Sebastian said and opened the door.

Jenavive looked up and saw Sebastian in his full suit, she blushed a bit and nodded.  
She walked towards him and walked outside into a large hall.  
Sebastian followed her and closed the door he took her arm 'Let's go'.

Together they walked towards the big dining room, on their way Jenavive saw servants of Sebastian walking around with sheets, cleaning stuff, brooms and gardening material.

The girls servants were wearing a black dress with a white belt on their waist, the dress was short and a little bit see through on the top.  
They were wearing black tights and low shoes.  
their hair was let down and curly. 

The boys had normal black trousers and a white blouse with a black bowtie.  
Their shoes were normal black butler shoes.  
Only the male butlers had a white tailcoat.

All the servants had pale skin, cheery red eyes and black hair And they all had a natural smile

Every servant who passed Sebastian and Jenavive bowed and greeted them.  
Sebastian had a smile on his face full of pride.  
They greeted him as Lord Sebastian or Lord Asmodeus.

It felt different for Jenavive still she thought it was funny that Sebastian went from butler to Lord Asmodeus just by coming and leaving hell.

Slowly they reached a big white door.  
One of the servants opened it.  
They walked through the door and the wallpaper changed from light to dark.

Sebastian pulled Jenavive closer 'Welcome in Lucifer's wing' he said.  
Jenavive looked behind her the door was black on the other side.  
The servants changed from clothes.

The girls were wearing short Black dresses, they had over knee socks on and boots till their knees with a high heel.  
All their hair was straight and cut till their chin in a straight line.  
Their eyes were darker and had a small shine in them.  
They had no emotional expression in their face.

Sebastian and Jenavive walked down a large stairs and again the went through a door.  
The wallpapers and servants changed again.  
Everything was black, grey and dark purple.

'Claude's wing?' Jenavive asked.

Sebastian nodded he held his head higher and his pride was shown even more than before.  
The servants they past totally ignored them or looked at them with a deadly glare.

Jenavive didn't like the way the servants looked at her so she did the same as Sebastian.  
She felt a shiver go through her and had a proud look coming from her eyes, she straightened her back and walked with loud steps.

Sebastian looked at her and smiled when he saw her face.

When they reached the end of the wing the servants did open the doors but looked away as they walked through.

Jenavive sighed 'Ah my back' she said.

Sebastian grinned 'You did good' he said 'I have never seen his servants like that, they looked surprised but scared'.

Suddenly Sebastian stopped, they stood in front of a big door with the 7 colours of the princes.

2 servants stood in front of it and bowed deep they opened the large doors and a long table appeared.

Jenavive saw the reapers, Ciel, Nodi and the other 6 princes sitting at the table.  
They walked inside.

Sebastian stopped and looked confused 'Lucifer…Your sitting on my throne' he said.

Lucifer nodded 'True…today you and Jenny have my place, just for today'.

Sebastian shrugged and sat down on the Large throne at the top of the table, Jenavive sat next to him and looked around.

Lucifer stood up 'Today you and Jenavive will get married, and that is completely different than on earth.  
We don't need vows, or a priest.  
The only thing we need is your blood…And most of all…the approval of the people.  
I have informed the people outside about your relationship.  
They have known Sebastian as the flirty demon prince.  
And they have known Ciel for a long time to now.  
They jugged Jenavive…as the perfect one.  
…They call her…the angel of hell…  
Hair as white as snow, clothes white, pink but never NEVER black!.  
They like her difference and they know she will be the perfect one for Sebastian.  
And they have approved the marriage' Lucifer said.

Jenavive looked up 'So…marriage here is blood and approval?' she asked.  
Sebastian started laughing 'The 7 princes have been a big deal for the people of hell, they help them, rule over them but most of all get worshipped by them.  
and to keep the people happy we let them decide if this marriage will be good for that prince or not.  
The people said yes that means our marriage will be public' Sebastian explained.

'So what happens if the people don't say yes?'.

'Than we marry in secret, love is love, no one can say no to that' Satan said 'It's all about keeping the people happy, if we don't they will fight.  
And even though we are the strongest, we can't match 35 million demons against just 7'.

Jenavive nodded 'I understand'.

Lucifer snapped his fingers and a door went open, loud cheers where heard and a knife appeared before them.

Sebastian stood up and took Jenavive's hand, together they walked towards the balcony.  
On the balcony they had sight over thousands and thousands of demons who were cheering.

Sebastian took the knife and cut a little wound in his hand and gave the knife to Jenavive.  
Jenavive looked at Sebastian and her hand, she cut a wound big enough for blood to run out.  
Sebastian took her hand and placed the wounds against each other.

A shiver run through Jenavive's body and her eyes started glowing.  
Sebastian closed his eyes, when he opened them again his eyes were a sky blue the colour he had as human.  
Jenavive's eyes turned black and Sebastian's white.  
Slowly the shivers stopped and their eyes turned back to normal, Sebastian pulled Jenavive close and kissed her lips.

The demons started cheering and screaming.  
They threw black roses in the air and put off the lights.  
When they put out the lights on the streets everything was dark, they only thing glowing were the hands of Sebastian and Jenavive.

When the lights were put back on the demons were all on their knees bowing towards the balcony.  
Sebastian's and Jenavive's lips separated and they looked each other in the eyes.

Lucifer smiled and stepped towards them  
'Husband and Wife, does that sound weird'.

Jenavive nodded 'Yes it does' she said.

Sebastian shrugged 'Not really…I expected this to happen'.

Jenavive gave him a small push and walked towards Ciel and the reapers.

Grell hugged her 'You are living my dream' he said while crying.

Jenavive patted his back and smiled, she greeted the others 'I'm happy you all came' she said 'Even though this is hell'.

The reapers smiled 'You're a friend to us, of course we would' Alan said.

Jenavive hugged them all and thanked them again that they came to the most awful place they have ever been.

Ciel walked towards her and gave her a present 'Something for you to wear, and no it ain't clothes or shoes'.

Jenavive grinned and opened the little box, inside she saw a necklace and bracelet.  
The necklace was simple, it had a silver chain and the same deep blue diamond as the Phantomhive ring she got when Ciel left the main mansion.  
The bracelet had the Phantomhive logo in the middle made from silver, on both sides there were the same blue diamonds but in a smaller form.

Jenavive looked up 'This must have cost you a fortune' she said.

Ciel smiled 'I can miss it especially for my little sister' he said.

Ciel took the box from Jenavive and took the jewellery out.  
Jenavive turned around, Ciel helped her to put on the necklace.  
She turned around again and Ciel helped her with the bracelet and hugged her.

'Even though it's Sebastian…what I really didn't expect I am happy you found your happiness so fast…faster than me' he said and winked.

Jenavive laughed 'Your way sweeter than you look' she said.

Ciel gasped 'Don't insult me like that' he said with a scary voice.

Jenavive looked at him stunned.  
Not soon after they bursted out laughing, Ciel hugged her again.  
'I'm sorry but I need to go, I need to "check" on Bardroy, Finnian and Mey-Rin' he said and winked.

He snapped his fingers and disappeared in smoke.  
Grell, Will, Ronald, Alan and Eric where about to leave to.  
They left her 50 special red roses, the roses aren't able to die but do need holy water 3 times a week for 4 months after that they would never die.  
Sebastian didn't agree with the loads of holy water they brought for the roses but Jenavive took the holy water and told Sebastian she would lock it up safe and only use it for the roses.

Nodi walked towards the balcony and looked out over the big city.  
She sighed and watched people walk by and greet her.  
Some boys who winked at her and shouted out to her.  
Normally Nodi would flirt back, but this time she just looked at them but didn't do anything back.  
Suddenly Lucifer sat on the edge next to her.

'Still spoiled I see' he said.

Nodi looked up 'I ain't spoiled, stop saying that'.

Lucifer shrugged 'You act spoiled, you just expect someone to bring you food or something, you ain't a royal, you ain't special to my servants and most of all.  
Like this you ain't important to anyone but the cheap boys you walk around with to fulfil your needs.  
I thought you were a demon cat not a prostitute' Lucifer said harsh.

Nodi stared at him 'Prostitute! And don't do it for money, I am not a prostitute!'.

Lucifer grinned 'Oh…No money?' he asked 'Well than you are just a spoiled slut'.

Nodi got angry 'SHUT UP!'.

Lucifer smirked 'Or what?'.

'Don't just insult me, I am…it's not my fault!' Nodi said.

Lucifer nodded 'True…it's Sebastian's fault, he SPOILED YOU! You're the same age for fuck sake, you act like you're five or something, Grow up Nodi! Act your goddamn age and stop seeing those kind of boys' he pointed to a group of boys who were looking at Nodi and tried to flirt.

'You might be Sebastian's sister, still that doesn't mean you are an official royal.  
So STOP acting like that, you are rude to your brother talking about your happy ending…where is your happy ending?'.

Nodi looked up 'Somewhere I will never reach' she said with a tear going down her cheek.

Lucifer came closer and hugged her into a tight hug.  
Demons who were walking by stopped and looked up, they stared and pointed.  
The group of boys stopped talking and walked away disappointed.

Nodi felt the warmth of Lucifer once again and embraced him with her arms.  
She rubbed her head against his chest and a small purr escaped her mouth.

Lucifer grinned and stroked her hair.  
Slowly he let go and walked back inside 'Please stop being so spoiled, you're an amazing girl but your "needs" make you seem cheap, still we both know it isn't like that' Lucifer said.

Nodi nodded and walked towards Jenavive.  
She hugged her and smiled 'I'm happy I can call you my sister now' Nodi said 'He is all yours'.

Jenavive laughed and hugged her back 'Thank you' she came closer to Nodi's ear 'If you want free food, you know where you can find me' she whispered

Nodi laughed and nodded.  
She walked out of the room and turned into her cat form, following the sneezing Lucifer.

Sebastian looked at Jenavive and picked her up, he kissed her while she was laying in his arms.

'Let's do this the fast way' Sebastian said, he snapped his fingers and appeared in the bedroom Jenavive woke up that morning.

Sebastian walked towards the bed and laid her down, he took of his own jacket, boots and unbuttoned his blouse a bit.  
'Let me show my wife how much lust this prince has' he said grinning.

He closed the windows and turned off the lights.  
It went pitch black and Jenavive couldn't see a thing.

Suddenly she felt lips on her neck, cheek, lips, everywhere.  
Her boots were taken off and her dress slowly got pulled off.  
She felt a warm body above her, she felt the breathing of Sebastian against her neck.  
She grabbed his head and pulled him up.  
Jenavive kissed him and sat up, she pushed Sebastian next to her and climbed on top of his lap.  
She laid on top of him and kissed his neck, colour bones, lips, chest.  
Sebastian held her close and run his hands over her entire body. 

And both of us know, what happened next.

The next morning Jenavive woke up in Sebastian's arms.  
He was still asleep, and even when he was asleep he looked full of pride. 

A few months later Jenavive threw up a lot and started to get sick.  
Sebastian tried to keep her calm and healthy he didn't understand what happened, no demon just got sick unless…

Sebastian placed a hand on Jenavive's belly.  
He put his ear against her belly to… at first nothing.  
But after a while he heard a small heartbeat…no wait…two heartbeats.

Sebastian felt Jenavive's pulls…no heartbeat.

'Jenny…?'.

Jenavive looked at him tired 'What…?'.

'I uhm…I think your pregnant'.

'WH..WHAT!'.

'oh… and I think… it are twins' Sebastian said and stood up.

Jenavive stared at him a small tear run down her cheek, she hugged Sebastian and smiled happily.  
Sebastian smiled he gave her a kiss on her head.

'Now please Jenny, lay down and don't get up, please' Sebastian said.  
Jenavive nodded and laid in bed for moths until labour started.

She cursed, screamed and yelled.  
Lucifer could only laugh about the things she said to Sebastian at that time.

'THIS IS ALL YOUR FOULT YOU STUPID USELESS DEMON!' she screamed.

Sebastian wiped it all off him because he knew she didn't mean a thing she said.

After labour of 33 hours she finally gave birth to not twins…she gave birth to triplets.  
Sebastian was happy to see the first two, but when he heard there was another one coming.  
Even he couldn't stand on his legs, Lucifer sat him down and talked to him the entire time to distract him from the 3th one.

Minutes later the 2 doctors came in, one with 2 babies and the anther one with one baby.  
They were wrapped into black towels.  
Sebastian looked up with big eyes.

The doctors handed him 3 babies, he never knew his life would end up with 3 babies on his lap.  
'Two boys, and one girl' one of the doctors said.  
'Lady Jenavive is sleeping, she has had a rough 9 months.  
She needs her rest and isn't allowed to get up for the next 3 weeks' the other said.

Sebastian walked in with the child's and saw Jenavive sleeping in the big bed.  
He sat on the bed and laid down the also sleeping babies next to her.

He noticed a little note on the night dresser.  
Sebastian walked towards it and read it.

'_I have already decided a name for the little girl, you decide one for the boys'._

Sebastian smiled and looked at the two boys and back at the note.  
underneath the note there was written the name Alexis.

Sebastian smiled, he took a pencil and wrote two names behind the first one.  
Nero and Tash.

The babies had normal hair colour in the beginning and their heartbeats kept beating till they were 5 years old, that is the moment they became real demons.  
Their eyes became red and their hair colour changed.

The girl Alexis looked the most like Sebastian, she had the same devious grin, and her hair was raven black, the only thing she had from her mother, was the mole underneath her left eye.  
The boy Tash got white hair like his mother but the eyes of his father.  
His had full lips like Jenavive, and his stare cold like Ciel's.  
The oldest one Nero had raven black hair… though a few parts of his hair were white.  
His face was almost identical to Sebastian's though his personality was a copy of Jenavive, he was cheery, careful and nice to people.  
And sometimes when he smiled he slightly had the smile of Nodi.

Even though the triplets were unexpected Jenavive and Sebastian where happy.  
They were a family and as the kids grew up Nodi finally realised her happiness wasn't in heaven, it was in hell all along…and her happiness even ruled it.

As for the reapers, they still remained friends, and Lucifer started to hate them less.

So I may say it ended as a happy ending…still this ain't a fairytale and their end won't come for a very very very long time.

**Hello my dear corpses (would the undertaker say XD) my last chapter is done –cries- I worked on it for maby 2 days XD I couldn't stop writing.  
I hope the asnwers were all cleared if not…ask me and tell me XD**

**Ya all know 2 new kurshitsuji fanfics will be made after this one so I won't be gone I will like Jenny and Sebastian my work isn't even nearly done XD**

**I hope you liked this last chapter and I hope you can review a last time.  
I am very happy suh many peeps have read it, it really was one of the things that kept me going.  
So I hope you will stick around for the others stories, cause they will be just as awesome as this one ^-^**

**Keep reviewing and I will see you in another story :D**


End file.
